Lamentations d'une idiote dérangée
by silk345
Summary: TRADUCTION. Voici en exclusivité le journal intime d'Auriga Sinistra, rempli de sarcasme, d'apitoiement sur son sort et de diverses proclamations de haine envers un certain professeur de Potions.
1. bataille d'insultes

Note : Ceci est la traduction d'une fanfiction absolument exceptionnelle de She's A Star. L'originale,_ Lamentations of a Starry Eyed Twit_, est merveilleuse et si cela vous intéresse, l'auteur a écrit plusieurs autres fanfictions qui valent la peine d'être connues.

Lamentations d'une idiote dérangée

Les confessions d'Auriga Sinistra

Chapitre 1

Bataille d'insultes

**Samedi 24 août 1991**

**21 h 30 **

**Chambre**

Je viens tout juste de revenir de la redoutable réunion de début d'année. Rien de nouveau, à part le fait que la pierre philosophale soit cachée ici à Poudlard, cette année. Un groupe de professeurs a été sélectionné pour la protéger. Naturellement, je n'en fais pas partie.

Je suis si tragiquement sous-estimée.

En ce qui a trait à mes merveilleux collègues, tout le monde est dans leur état d'esprit habituel de début d'année. Eolande est vraiment trop heureuse, Minerva va faire sa dépression nerveuse annuelle d'une seconde à l'autre, Albus n'arrête pas d'offrir des bonbons moldus (en réalité, ils ne sont pas si mauvais que ça), le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal est en train de bredouiller quelques phrases incohérentes (je doute qu'il survive une semaine avec les jumeaux Weasley dans sa classe), et Sibylle Trelawney n'arrête pas de prédire ma fin imminente.

Elle fait ça depuis ma troisième année à Poudlard.

Ça commence à être fatigant.

Si cette vieille chauve-souris me dit encore une fois que ma mort va être longue et douloureuse, je jure que je me jette l'Avada Kedavra.

Et comme ça, ma mort ne sera _pas_ longue et douloureuse, juste pour la faire chier.

Heh heh.

Oh oui. Et Severus Rogue est un véritable salaud.

Surprise, surprise.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, ma vie est très excitante.

**21 h 32**

Il m'a traitée d'idiote dérangée.

Et qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ce joli surnom affectueux?

Absolument _rien_.

Salaud.

Mais je me suis vengée en le traitant de « Moron ignorant de toutes formes d'hygiène ».

Alors, ha.

**21 h 35 **

C'est à ce moment-là que Minerva nous a dit (et je cite) : « Fermez-la, pour l'amour de Merlin; vous agissez comme des enfants. »

Et bien, je _suis absolument désolée_, Madame la parfaite directrice adjointe.

C'est lui qui a commencé.

… Pourquoi est-ce que je pense encore à ça?

**21 h 37 **

C'est un salaud.

**Dimanche 25 août 1991**

**11 h 15**

**Tour d'astronomie**

Les plans de cours sont une invention du diable.

C'est drôle, mais de savoir que j'enrichisse de jeunes cerveaux avec la beauté de la sagesse, n'est pas vraiment motivant.

Comment ai-je eu cet emploi?

C'est ma quatrième année et rien de particulièrement intéressant ne s'est produit à part le tourbillon de professeurs de Défense des forces du mal. Je dois dire que j'étais plutôt heureuse de voir la majorité d'entre eux partir. Professeur du Maurier était probablement la créature humaine la plus effrayante que j'ai eu l'horreur de rencontrer de toute ma vie. Traitez-moi de folle, mais quelqu'un qui vous salue lors de votre première rencontre avec : « Je vous souhaite de voyager gaiement sur l'arc-en-ciel des morceaux brisés de votre vie; que le goût amer du désespoir ne touche jamais vos lèvres », à quelque chose qui cloche au niveau de la santé mentale. En plus, elle écrivait des romans d'amour. J'ai eu la malchance de tomber sur l'un d'entre eux. Les prénoms Rosamunda, Maxamillion et Danishes n'auront plus jamais la même signification pour moi. Plus. Jamais.

Ensuite, il y a eu le professeur Ford, que j'ai toujours cru trop vieux pour enseigner. Mais bien entendu, est-ce que quelqu'un m'a écouté? Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne suis que l'enseignante solitaire d'astronomie, la pauvre idiote dérangée qui vit dans sa tour, que pourrais-je bien savoir sur ce genre de chose?

Aussi morbide que cela puisse paraître, je me suis autorisé un rire triomphant ou deux quand il est mort au milieu d'un cours.

Les gens gagneraient à m'écouter plus souvent.

Cependant, je dois dire que je n'ai vraiment pas protesté quand le professeur Sandersought est arrivé. Il avait un talent exceptionnel pour l'enseignement (sans mentionner qu'il avait l'air absolument stupéfiant sans son chandail – et non, je ne l'espionnais pas; je ne fessais que passer à un moment très opportun).

Quoi qu'il en soit, je refuse de croire qu'il a démissionné à cause de _moi_.

Honnêtement! Si quelqu'un vous disait : « Pourquoi ne pas venir dans mon bureau plus tard… on pourrait discuter du sujet plus en profondeur? »

À quoi auriez-vous pensé? Qu'il désirait parler des constellations comme il le prétendait? _(« Les étoiles m'ont toujours passionné dans mon jeune temps »_)

C'est clair qu'il n'était pas fait pour moi.

Quand j'ai décidé de faire une femme forte de moi et de faire le premier pas, il m'a crié de le laisser tranquille. _« Tu sais, Auriga, je commençais à me demander pourquoi tu frappais à ma porte tous les mardis soir au moment où je me change pour aller me coucher, en disant que tu avais oublié le mot de passe du bureau d'Albus. J'étais prêt à te donner le bénéfice du doute, mais les choses sont plutôt claires à présent, et franchement tu me fais peur. »_

Le fait qu'il ait démissionné le jour suivant n'avait absolument rien à voir avec moi.

Je ne sais pas comment Rogue a eu connaissance de ce petit incident, mais la personne qui lui en a parlé va payer cher.

Le salaud m'a torturée avec ça pendant des semaines.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'est pas au courant que je sais qu'il chantait _**Un sortilège sur mon cœur**_, une chanson incroyablement romantique de Celestina Warbeck, dans la douche.

Les elfes de maison sont des créatures vraiment pratiques.

Lorsque le moment sera venu, je vais l'_attaquer_ avec ça jusqu'à se qu'il meure.

Bwhahahah.

**14 h 46**

Apparemment, Harry Potter va venir à Poudlard cette année. C'est… étrange, vraiment, de savoir qu'il va venir à l'école comme tous les autres garçons de onze ans normaux. _Tout le monde_ le connaît et il n'en sait rien du tout. Ça va être vraiment bizarre pour lui, sans doute.

Je me demande comment ça va être. J'espère que je ne vais pas me mettre à balbutier comme une idiote devant lui – je suppose que j'ai une légère tendance à faire des choses stupides. Ou, comme Rogue le dit _si bien_, je suis : « Aussi incapable de concevoir une phrase qui a du sens que l'imbécile bredouillant qui enseigne la Défense contre les forces du mal. »

Il m'adore, c'est certain.

Mais comment suis-je supposée enseigner au Garçon-qui-à-Survécu? Comment? Je vais probablement fixer sa cicatrice comme une admiratrice folle.

Bon Dieu! Je suis nerveuse. Je dois me ressaisir. Je dois être professionnelle.

Oui. Professionnelle.

Au moins, la venue de Potter est avantageuse pour une chose – la réaction de Rogue. Il était positivement livide durant toute la journée et il murmurait quelque chose à propos de son _« arrogant de tête enflée de père »._

Je parie que Rogue rage encore sur la fois où les Maraudeurs avaient changé ses cheveux en rose durant leur cinquième année.

… J'en ris _encore_ après tout ce temps. C'était réellement un des points positifs de ma vie.

Ce qui, je suppose, veux dire que ma vie est vraiment dépourvue de points positifs.

Mais, c'était brillant, vraiment.

Absolument brillant.

**23 h 56 **

**Chambre**

Forcez-moi à aller me coucher. Forcez-moi. Ceci est absolument ridicule. Je ne veux pas être épuisée pour ma première journée de classes demain à cause de… ça.

J'ai honte de moi-même.

Mais _Une Année avec le Yéti_ est un livre vraiment intéressant. Gilderoy Lockhart connaît sa matière quand il s'agit de Défense contre les forces obscures. Nous pourrions l'avoir comme professeur l'année prochaine. Je vais en parler à la rencontre des enseignants.

C'est vrai qu'il semble un _peu_ épris de lui-même, mais je suis persuadée que la chance de le fixer pendant les repas et de le rencontrer dans les corridors peut remédier à la situation.

Il est absolument magnifique.

Je n'ai pas eu de petit ami depuis cinq ans. N'est-ce pas incroyablement pathétique?

Oh, qu'est-ce que je raconte : bien sûr que c'est pathétique.

Encore plus triste, je n'ai eu que deux petits amis dans _toute_ ma vie. _Deux_.

En vingt-neuf ans.

Le premier était un pauvre imbécile déloyal qui m'a trompée avec sa secrétaire _Félicia,_ ce qui est tellement ordinaire que je vais complètement arrêter d'y penser.

L'autre était mon cavalier pour le bal de Noël pendant ma septième année et il m'a escortée pendant deux semaines à mes cours.

Quand j'y pense, on ne pourrait même pas officiellement le considérer comme un petit ami.

Mais rien qu'à y penser, ça me déprime. Donc, je vais cesser d'y penser.

Je n'ai pas embrassé quelqu'un depuis l'épisode avec le professeur Sandersought deux ans auparavant.

Sauf la fois avec…

Oh mon Dieu!

Je ne veux même pas y penser.

C'est ce que je vais faire; je vais complètement oublier cet incident.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient rajouté un peu d'alcool dans le punch et j'étais horriblement saoule. Je ne peux donc pas être tenue responsable.

…

Il n'embrasse même pas bien, de toute façon.

…

Je vais me coucher.


	2. pensées heureuses

Note : Ceci est la traduction d'une fic absolument exceptionnelle de She's A Star. L'originale _Lamentations of a Starry Eyed Twit_, est merveilleuse et si cela vous intéresse, l'auteur a écrit plusieurs autres fic qui valent la peine d'êtres connues.

Lamentations d'une idiote dérangée

Les confessions d'Auriga Sinistra

Chapitre 2

Réfléchir à des pensées heureuses

**Lundi 26 août 1991**

**16 h 26**

**Tour d'astronomie**

C'est ma première classe ce soir et comme je suis chanceuse, c'est avec les troisièmes années Gryffondor.

Si les jumeaux Weasley fixent encore les télescopes sur Uranus, je leur donne des retenues.

J'imagine qu'ils se croient drôles.

D'accord… je l'admets, j'ai ri un peu quand ils l'ont fait l'année passée.

Aurgh. C'est un de mes points négatifs. Je suis simplement incapable de punir quelqu'un. Et, franchement, les professeurs sont censés punir les élèves quand ils font quelque chose de pas correct. J'ai presque peur de le faire.

C'est probablement à cause de la fois, durant ma première année d'enseignement, où j'ai enlevé cinq points à une deuxième année Poufsouffle parce qu'elle parlait trop.

La pauvre créature a éclaté en sanglots hystériques.

Soyons honnêtes : je ne pourrais _pas_ consoler quelqu'un même si ma vie en dépendait. Alors, je suis restée plantée là comme une idiote à tenter de la rassurer en disant des choses stupides qui semblaient réconfortantes dans ma tête, mais qui sonnaient horriblement cruelles une fois sortit de ma bouche. _« Ne t'en fais pas, tes camarades ne seront pas trop méchants envers toi…, je me rappelle quand j'ai perdu des points pendant ma troisième année, ils ont tous recommencé à me parler après seulement deux semaines! » _Mais rien ne pourrait battre :_ « Ne t'en fais pas, Poufsouffle n'a pas gagné la coupe depuis des années, de toute façon! »_

Donc, je suis restée coincée là pendant que tous ses amis me lançaient des regards assassins qui me donnaient la chair de poule. Je m'attendais quasiment à en voir un sortir sa baguette et me jeter des sortilèges.

Si vous voulez mon avis, les Poufsouffles sont grandement sous-estimés.

Rogue, de son côté, n'a aucune pitié lorsqu'il s'agit de donner des retenues. Je l'ai déjà vu enlever 20 points parce que quelqu'un avait commenté en murmurant qu'il n'avait pas mis le point sur son « i » au tableau.

C'est un enseignant démoniaque.

Et, bien entendu, il se sent absolument obligé de se moquer de moi quand il s'agit des points. À la fin de chaque journée, Albus compte le nombre de points qui ont été retirés par chaque professeur et, comme vous l'aviez deviné, j'ai le record du plus grand nombre de zéros consécutifs – deux ans et demi.

Laissez-moi vous dire que lorsque ce salaud m'a dit : _« Et bien, Auriga, l'idée de punir quelqu'un doit être extrêmement déplaisante pour une enseignante aussi gentille et distinguée que toi. »_ Je n'ai absolument rien pu faire d'autre que lui jeter un de mes regards meurtriers.

Toutefois, je peux vous affirmer qu'il est celui qui a mes meilleurs regards meurtriers. Et je peux avoir l'air très effrayante quand je le veux. Je peux même égaler ses légendaires airs méprisants lorsqu'il est particulièrement en colère.

Soupir.

Je devrais peut-être trouver quelque chose pour protéger mes télescopes.

Juste au cas.

**20 h 2**0

**Chambre**

Soit maudit, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Merlin, je suis fatiguée et il est à peine huit heures! C'est vraiment pathétique.

Comment est-ce que ça se fait qu'avec tous les emplois dans cette école, je suis tombée sur celui qui m'oblige à me coucher tous les soirs à 1 h 30 du matin?

Je. Veux. Dormir.

J'ai besoin d'énergie. Peut-être que si je m'aventure jusqu'aux donjons et que je lui demande une potion énergisante, Rogue m'en ferait une.

Non, mauvaise idée.

Le connaissant, il va ajouter quelque chose dedans. Je doute que je sois capable d'enseigner normalement s'il s'arrange pour que je me mette à grimper aux murs et à rire de façon démente durant mon cours; ce qui, je suis sûr, risquerait d'intéresser les élèves.

Je serais sûrement mieux avec une tasse de café. C'est moins dangereux.

Je ne vais plus jamais rester debout à lire le stupide livre de Lockhart.

… Okay, je ne vais plus jamais rester debout à regarder les 12 merveilleuses pages de photos couleur de Lockhart.

Et bien, _excusez-moi_, mais pour le moment, Gilderoy est la seule chose qui me garde en vie. Sans parler du portrait où il sourit virilement sur son balai, qui est absolument… wow.

Ouais.

Bon.

Poursuivons.

Harry Potter est ici; j'en aurais parlé hier, mais j'étais un peu distraite par les photos de Gilderoy. C'est étonnant à quel point il ressemble à son père. Mais il a les yeux de sa mère (Harry, pas Gilderoy.)

Il a été mis à Gryffondor, comme je m'y attendais. Il est, après tout, le sauveur du monde sorcier et les autres maisons n'auraient pas bien représenté sa personnalité, surtout pas Poufsouffle ou Serpentard. En particulier Serpentard, ce qui aurait été ironiquement effrayant.

Rogue lui a lancé des regards assassins durant tout le repas. Je ne veux même pas penser à ce qu'il va faire au pauvre garçon durant son premier cours de potions.

Je suppose que ça doit être étrange pour Rogue avec tout ce qui est arrivé aux Potter. Il avait le béguin pour Lily à l'école; ce n'était pas un secret. Les Maraudeurs lui ont absolument gâché la vie à cause de cela.

Et ensuite, il est devenu Mangemort.

Ça fait étrange d'y penser.

Je veux dire, bien sûr qu'il est cruel et sinistre et sadique et un immense salaud, mais… il a déjà tué des gens.

C'est juste…

Étrange.

Je suppose que ça doit vraiment être bizarre pour lui de voir Harry.

Toutefois, les regards assassins doivent cesser. Rogue à vraiment besoin d'une autre manière d'exprimer ses émotions.

Ou d'un psychiatre.

Ou des deux.

**Vendredi 27 septembre 1991**

**10 h 30**

**Salle des professeurs**

Il.

Est.

Un.

Salaud.

Et.

Je.

Le.

DÉTESTE.

Je suis resté debout jusqu'à 5 h 30 du matin. J'avais temporairement oublié que boire plus qu'une tasse de café pouvait m'empêcher de dormir. En plus, les jumeaux Weasley ont fait exploser une immense quantité de pétards et ils ont presque endommagé un télescope.

Bref, ma journée a été lamentable.

Et _je suis parfaitement consciente_ que je ne suis pas la plus belle femme du monde en ce moment.

D'accord, j'ai l'air 75 % morte.

Rogue n'avait pas besoin de me le dire. J'aurais facilement pu m'en rendre compte toute seule. Mais non, il fallait qu'il entre dans la salle des professeurs ayant l'air de mauvaise humeur, comme d'habitude, et qu'il dise malicieusement : « Par la barbe de Merlin, Auriga, normalement, tu n'as rien d'une Vélane mais… vraiment, à côté de toi, Hagrid aurait l'air attirant aujourd'hui, » en me regardant avec un mépris évident.

Ce qui confirme le fait qu'il est un salaud et que je le déteste.

Oh, mais, je me suis vengé.

Vraiment, rien n'est plus divertissant que de saluer sauvagement quelqu'un avec : « Va te faire foutre, espèce de grosse chauve-souris, » avant de lancer une tasse de café brûlant dans leur direction.

Et de voir la tasse de café atteindre son but.

C'était magnifique.

J'ai failli la chanter. J'étais vraiment, _vraiment tentée_ de le faire. Mais je vais la garder au cas où l'opportunité parfaite se présenterait.

_Tu as lancé un sortilège sur mon cœur,_

_Qui me guide dans la noirceur._

_Je ne supporte plus la distance._

_Ton amour a laissé sa marque,_

_Oh, tu as lancé un sortilège sur mon cœur,_

_Baby!_

J'ai tellement passé proche de le faire.

Lorsque le moment sera parfait, ça va être _grandiose_.

Donc, pour revenir au sujet, il est parti en crachant de rage, maudissant tout sur son passage.

Honnêtement, il y a des jours où je ne le comprends pas.

Malgré tout, c'était vraiment divertissant.

**14 h 45,**

**Bibliothèque**

Tuez-moi quelqu'un et mettez fin à ma misère.

_S'il vous plaît._

Je dois penser à quelque chose de bien.

Je dois penser à quelque chose de bien.

Je dois rester éveillée.

Je dois penser à quelque chose de bien comme…

Lancer une tasse de café brûlant sur Rogue.

… Bon, je me sens mieux.

**14 h 47**

**Bibliothèque **

Je devrais être en train de corriger les devoirs de mon dernier cours.

Je devrais vraiment les corriger.

Sauf que je n'arrête pas d'oublier comment orthographier les mots.

Comme, par exemple : constelassion.

Je suis sure que ça ne s'écrit pas de cette façon.

…

Étoile. Étoile. Est-ce que ça s'épelle vraiment comme ça? On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne fonctionne pas dans le mot…

Étoile. Étole? Étoille?

Non.

Étoile.

C'est vraiment comme _ça_ que ça s'écrit.

Je suis en train de perdre la raison.

Je devrais peut-être faire quelque chose d'autre.

**16 h 10**

**Chambre**

_Pourquoi_ fallait-il qu'il me trouve? Pourquoi, malgré les centaines d'habitants de cette école, fallait-il que Severus Rogue me trouve, à moitié étendue sur une table, endormie dans la bibliothèque?

Avec. Ce. Livre. _Ouvert_.

Oh, il va me torturer avec ça pendant des mois. Des _mois_! Parce que je ne me suis pas contentée de dormir… oh non. Il fallait que je parle dans mon sommeil.

À propos de lui.

Et du mot « étoile ».

Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Je me rappelle que je fixais ma page en essayant de deviner pourquoi mon écriture avait l'air si floue. Puis, quand je me suis réveillée, sa voix était juste à côté de mon oreille, proclamant avec un de ses tons horriblement sardoniques : « Je suis très touché que tu parles de moi dans ton sommeil, Auriga, mais est-ce qu'il fallait que tu le fasses dans un endroit aussi publique? Les élèves de première année ont l'air terriblement traumatisés. »

(Dois-je préciser que ce n'était pas _moi _qui traumatisais les élèves de première année? Quand on a quitté la bibliothèque, ils ont sauté hors du chemin de Rogue en faisant des bruits d'animaux blessés. Alors ha.)

Tout avait l'air terriblement étrange et flou, puisque mes lunettes pendaient sur mon nez et j'étais complètement déboussolée, alors naturellement, j'ai dit la première chose qui m'est venue en tête : « É-t-o-i-l-e ».

Il a haussé un sourcil, ce qui réussit toujours à me faire sentir incroyablement et complètement stupide, avant de déclarer : « Je peux certainement voir pourquoi ils t'ont donné le poste de professeur d'astronomie. Ta connaissance du sujet est étonnement vaste. » (Toujours en abordant un de ses sourires malicieux) « En fait, tu répétais la même chose dans ton sommeil avec, bien entendu, les commentaires simplement brillants à mon sujet. »

Je le déteste vraiment.

Alors, souriant toujours aussi malicieusement (pour l'amour de Merlin, est-ce qu'il va arrêter un jour?), il m'a aidé à me relever en me soulevant par la taille et il m'a escortée jusqu'à la sortie de la bibliothèque.

Je devais être complètement hébétée puisque je ne l'ai pas immédiatement repoussé en criant comme une cinglée qu'il « violait mon espace personnel et qu'il devrait être honteux , mais qu'il ne l'était pas, sans aucun doute, puisqu'il était un pervers de la pire espèce. »

J'estime qu'on à dû traverser au moins un corridor avec un des ses bras autour de ma taille sans que je m'en rendre compte; tous ceux qu'on a croisés ont dû penser que nous étions complètement fous. Merci Merlin, c'était pendant les classes.

Et quand j'ai _finalement_ réalisé ce qui se passait, je l'ai giflé un peu en lui demandant qu'il me lâche immédiatement.

Il a obéi, sauf qu'il souriait _toujours _malicieusement. Naturellement, je n'avais pas été assez humiliée encore.

Oh, non.

Il _fallait_ qu'il dise : « Essaie au moins de rester éveillée, Auriga. Peut-être que penser à des choses heureuses pourrait t'aider. »

Ce qui, bien entendu, m'a déstabilisée pendant un moment avant que je me souvienne de ce que je venais d'écrire dans mon journal.

« Il semble que le souvenir où je suis dégoulinant de café brûlant te rend plutôt joyeuse, » continua-t-il doucement. Puis il s'est retourné et il est parti dans l'autre sens avec sa cape qui volait derrière lui d'une façon qui voulait clairement dire qu'il était un-insupportable-salaud-vraiment-diabolique.

L'imbécile, il a absolument adoré ça.

Et bien, une chose est certaine. La prochaine fois que je le rencontrerai, j'ai entièrement l'intention de chanter _**Un sortilège sur mon cœur**__._

_Très bruyamment_.


	3. magazines de mode et rivières d’Égypte

Lamentations d'une idiote dérangée

Les confessions d'Auriga Sinistra

Chapitre 3

Magazines de mode et rivières d'Égypte.

**Vendredi 30 août 1991**

**11 h 52**

**Salle des professeurs**

Je reviens tout juste d'un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de Quirell.

Le pauvre homme ne sait même pas comment se défendre d'une classe de deuxième année Serpentard. J'avoue que, oui, ils sont une bande de petits diables, mais _honnêtement_. Quirell est supposé avoir passé du temps en compagnie des créatures les plus dangereuses d'Albanie. _Je_ suis capable de survivre aux Serpentards, et à 31 ans, je me sens toujours obligée de me cacher sous mes couvertures pour être certaine que les Moremplis ne m'attrapent pas. Je suppose que ça veut dire que je serais une meilleure enseignante de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que Quirell.

_Moi_.

Ça en dit long sur Rogue vu que Dumbledore a refusé de lui donner le poste. Encore une fois.

Bwhahah.

**11 h 54**

Si la perte des deux derniers professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'était pas partiellement de ma faute, je serais portée à croire que Rogue les assassinait de sang-froid.

Vraiment.

À bien y penser, j'aurais été heureuse qu'il tue le professeur du Maurier.

Je crois qu'il était incroyablement tenté de glisser du poison dans son jus de citrouille après la fois où il est resté coincé avec elle dans la salle des professeurs. Personne ne sait exactement ce qui s'est passé là-dedans, mais une chose est certaine : Rogue n'en parle jamais. Il devient plus pâle que d'habitude à chaque fois que quelqu'un en parle et, malgré tout, je ne suis pas assez cruelle pour aborder le sujet avec lui. La seule chose donc je suis persuadée est que, le jour après l'incident, professeur du Maurier est _accidentellement_ tombée sur lui et a murmuré avec passion quelque chose qui sonnait épouvantablement comme : « nos âmes ont été cousues ensemble en un ruban d'amour éternel. »

J'admets qu'il fait presque pitié.

En fait, ça aurait été particulièrement intéressant qu'elle tombe raide morte en plein milieu du souper. Rogue avait l'opportunité parfaite – et un motif complètement justifiable – de tuer la vieille folle.

Je suppose qu'Albus lui a interdit de le faire.

Dommage.

Des fois, je me demande s'il ne s'amuse pas à voir son personnel souffrir.

**24 h 24**

**Chambre**

J'ai décidé qu'écouter à la porte de la salle des professeurs peut être néfaste pour la santé.

Aussi fascinant que ça puisse avoir l'air pour le professeur Sprout, le fait qu'Iolana Hooch ait frappé un peu trop bas lorsqu'elle a salué Rogue avec son habituelle tape dans le dos pendant la dernière réunion ne m'intéressait pas vraiment.

Comme je le craignais, ce n'était pas un accident.

En fin de compte, je crois qu'elle était fière de son coup.

Frissons.

… Comment Rogue fait pour attirer toute l'attention de mes collègues de travail excentriques restera à tout jamais un mystère pour moi. Je veux dire, Merlin sait qu'il n'y a rien de réellement attirant chez lui. Je ne peux même pas commencer à imaginer comment quelqu'un pourrait croire qu'il est… séduisant.

D'accord. Il a de beaux yeux.

Sauf que… ce ne sont pas de _beaux_ yeux au sens classique de la chose. C'est juste qu'ils sont incroyablement… intenses et calculateurs et profonds.

C'est comme s'ils étaient faits de feu noir.

…

OH MON DIEU! Je suis en train de devenir comme le professeur du Maurier.

Sauvez-moi quelqu'un.

**13 h 30**

**Grande Salle**

Je me rendais innocemment dîner dans la Grande Salle, lorsque j'ai croisé Rogue dans le corridor.

Et il avait quelque chose dans les mains.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un magazine.

À un magazine appelé (j'espère de tout mon cœur que je me trompe) : **Sorcières à la mode**.

Quelque chose me dit que je ne veux pas en savoir plus.

**13 h 31**

Mais, _honnêtement_, où est-ce que Rogue s'est procuré une copie du magazine **Sorcières à la mode**?

… Je ne veux pas le savoir.

**13 h 32**

Lyra, ma sœur qui habite à Londres, a un petit penchant pour les magazines. Durant une de mes visites, je suis tombée sur l'un d'entre-deux. Il contenait des conseils pratiques (je ne vois pas comment un tube de substance noire gommante peut contribuer à rendre les cils plus longs – pour une raison quelconque, ça n'a pas fonctionné pour moi), des photos sur la lingerie féminine tendance, et un article sur « _Comment ensorceler ses sens… (sous-titre) au lit._ »

Si jamais quelqu'un faisait remarquer à Rogue la ressemblance entre ce titre et son discours d'introduction de début d'année, je crois que je ne pourrais pas retenir mes rires hystériques.

**13 h 33**

De toute façon, c'était un article absolument terrible. Pas le moindrement utile.

Le professeur Sandersought n'a pas répondu comme il était supposé le faire.

Magazine stupide.

J'espère que Rogue ne s'attend pas à des miracles.

**13 h 34**

Je suis un être humain incroyablement pathétique.

**13 h 35**

Mais, au moins je ne passe pas mes journées dans les donjons à concocter des potions et à pratiquer mes grimaces dans un miroir.

Alors. Ha.

**13 h 41**

Si quelqu'un venait à lire ceci, il pourrait être porté à croire que j'ai une sorte… d'obsession malsaine en ce qui a trait à Severus Rogue. Après tout, je l'ai mentionné plusieurs fois jusqu'à date dans ce journal.

Ça ne veut rien dire.

Je le hais.

Salaud.

**13 h 42**

Ça n'avait pas l'air très convaincant.

Mais je suis complètement et totalement sincère.

**13 h 43**

De toute manière, comment peux-tu savoir si j'ai l'air convaincante ou non? Tu ne peux pas voir mes émotions! Je ne fais qu'_écrire_, pour l'amour de Merlin! Comment peux-tu distinguer le ton de ma voix! Ce n'est qu'une tache d'encre! Des mots, voilà ce que c'est! Des mots qui ne veulent rien dire! Oh, je suppose que tu peux voir les _auras_, n'est-ce pas? Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends? Pour Sibylle Trelawney?

**13 h 44**

Je suis en train de m'engueuler avec un journal intime.

**Mardi 3 septembre 1991**

**9 h 49**

**Tour d'astronomie**

La nuit dernière, j'ai eu ma première leçon avec les premières années Gryffondor. Ils sont gentils, en général. Je les aime bien, même si Ron Weasley est un peu hargneux. Horriblement hargneux. Pourquoi les hommes pensent-ils qu'ils peuvent s'en tirer en étant aussi hargneux?

Par exemple… laissez-faire.

En tout cas, il n'arrêtait pas de ricaner et de murmurer dans le dos d'Hermione Granger, qui est probablement ma personne préférée dans tout l'univers. Cette fille est un ange – elle est incroyablement brillante, elle semble sûre d'elle-même, elle est très cultivée et, stupide comme il est, le jeune Weasley n'arrête pas de se moquer d'elle. (Je parie que, dans le fond, il est éperdument amoureux d'elle – les garçons sont habituellement idiots lorsqu'ils sont confrontés à leurs sentiments).

Bref, elle me fait penser à moi quand j'étais jeune.

Même que ses cheveux sont exactement comme les miens. Pleins de boucles soyeuses.

… Ouais.

Disons plutôt : horriblement frisés.

Ça lui donne de la personnalité.

Humph.

Et, il y a aussi Harry Potter qui, en fin de compte, n'était pas vraiment extraordinaire.

C'est étonnant de voir à quel point il est… petit. Aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit impressionnant, mature, imposant, quelque chose quoi! Après tout, c'est lui qui a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sauf, qu'il était petit – maigre – et assez poli. Il a parlé avec Weasley tout le temps.

Mais bon, je n'ai pas vraiment parlé des autres Gryffondor, hein? Donc, il y avait aussi Lavender Brown, Neville LonduBat (le pauvre chéri, il semblait un peu triste…), Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas.

Des enfants charmants.

C'est tout.

Rien d'autre ne s'est produit.

Rien

Je crois que j'ai fait le tour du sujet.

Et j'ai écrit cet extrait sans aucune mention de Rogue.

**9 h 52**

Merde.

**9 h 53**

_Ha! _Je ne l'ai pas mentionné cette fois-là.

Mais encore, je n'ai pas écrit grand-chose.

Sauf que j'aurais pu écrire un autre mot que « merde ». Vous savez… ça aurait pu être « Rogue », par exemple.

Je peux vous dire que cette petite obsession va être d'une très très courte durée.

Obsession.

Ha! Quel mauvais choix de vocabulaire.

Vous pourriez croire que c'est une sorte d'intérêt romantique, mais je vous assure que c'est entièrement impossible. Je ne suis pas aussi désespérée que ça et je ne le deviendrai jamais.

…

Bon… peut-être dans cinq ou six ans.

Vous savez, une fille ne peut pas rester jeune toute sa vie.

**9 h 54**

Parce qu'en ce moment je ne suis pas désespérée. Pourquoi le serais-je? J'ai douze pages de photos absolument splendides de Gilderoy Lockhart pour me garder occupée.

**9 h 55**

Malheureusement, je vais m'en fatiguer un jour ou l'autre.

Et donc, je n'aurais plus de distraction contre…

Personne.

Rien.

Bye.

**9 h 56**

Severus Rogue n'est pas séduisant.

Severus Rogue n'est pas séduisant.

Severus Rogue n'est pas séduisant.

Severus Rogue n'est pas séduisant.

Severus Rogue n'est pas séduisant.


	4. malheureusement écrit dans les étoiles

Lamentations d'une idiote dérangée

Les confessions d'Auriga Sinistra

Chapitre 4

Malheureusement écrit dans les étoiles

**Mercredi 4 septembre 1991**

**13 h 35**

**Chambre**

N'ayant absolument rien de mieux à faire, je me promenais sans but dans les corridors de Poudlard en me lamentant sur le fait que je suis la seule enseignante qui a un horaire dont personne ne voudrait (sauf, peut-être, les animaux nocturnes), lorsqu'une deuxième année Serdaigle en larmes est soudainement sortie de la classe de Potions. Elle était complètement hystérique.

Honnêtement, ce bâtard de chauve-souris géante est _diabolique_.

J'ai tenté de consoler la Serdaigle hystérique. Malheureusement, elle m'a sorti une phrase qui ressemblait vaguement à : « C'est un béotien de la pire espèce! Il n'est même pas capable de m'instruire correctement en ce qui a trait aux procédés chimiques d'un simple sirop de Désenflammant! Il est incapable de comprendre à quel point cette situation est insensée. J'abhorre les nombreux aspects antagonistes de sa personnalité! »

Inutile de dire que je n'ai pas compris grand-chose. Toutefois, j'ai compris le message général qui était, je crois, que Rogue est un salaud. Ce que, naturellement, je savais déjà grâce à mes innombrables expériences personnelles.

Cependant, c'est un peu dégradant de savoir qu'une fille de 12 ans est plus intelligente que vous.

J'étais Serdaigle et Merlin sait que je ne pouvais pas parler comme ça quand j'étais en deuxième année.

Ah… les jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

**13 h 35**

Note à moi-même : Vérifier la signification de « béotien » dans le dictionnaire.

… Ça a tout l'air d'une excellente insulte.

**13 h 37**

En passant, Severus Rogue n'est toujours pas séduisant.

Je pensais juste que vous aimeriez le savoir.

**15 h 42**

**Tour d'Astronomie**

J'ai continué ma marche à travers l'école en tentant de me distraire (et peut-être de perdre un kilo ou deux. C'est toujours agréable). Je suis tombée sur les premières années Gryffondor. Hermione Granger était en train de faire la morale à Ron Weasley à propos de quelque chose… je n'ai entendu que : « Franchement Ron, si tu veux réellement enrichir ton cerveau, tu ne dois pas parler de sujets divers au milieu des cours de McGonagall! Tu te prives de ton potentiel intellectuel : sans mentionner que c'est_ incroyablement _irrespectueux et – »

Et puis, il lui a coupé la parole en disant : « Tu ne la fermes vraiment jamais, espèce de mademoiselle-je-sais-tout! »

Tous les autres garçons Gryffondor se sont mis à ricaner. La pauvre fille a eu l'air déstabilisée pendant un instant, puis, elle a fait un genre de son de dégoût, s'est retournée et est repartie en marchant du talon, le nez dans les airs.

Ensuite, Ron (petit monstre hargneux) s'est mis à chialer avec ses amis sur le fait qu'elle était totalement intolérable et qu'il était surpris que sa tête n'eût pas explosé dû à un excès de savoir, ou quelque chose dans le même genre. « Elle pense qu'elle est meilleure que nous. Vraiment, elle n'est qu'une nuisance. »

Ce garçon est complètement stupide. Je veux dire, c'est clair que la pauvre fille est horriblement anxieuse, mais qu'elle est incroyablement douée pour le cacher.

Et bien. Malheureusement, tous les hommes sont stupides.

Mais, il est _trop_ amoureux d'elle.

C'est un fait.

**20 h 25**

**Chambre**

Je reviens d'une autre rencontre entre professeurs, durant laquelle nous avons eu notre pari annuel sur _quels étudiants de première année vont finir par sortir ensemble_. J'ai mis huit gallions sur Hermione et Ron. Iolana Sprout en a mis dix sur Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abott. McGonnagal a admis à contrecœur qu'elle était d'accord avec moi pour Weasley et Granger. Rogue a tenté de mettre cent gallions sur Harry Potter qui mourrait avant d'avoir fini Poudlard. On a tous refusé; Severus avait l'air un peu déçu. Si vous voulez mon avis, il est ridiculement morbide.

Ensuite, Dumbledore a décidé de parier cinquante gallions et un sac de plumes au sucre sur Rogue et moi-même.

Pour un bref instant, nous étions comme… unis dans notre détermination de tuer Dumbledore, de le déterrer et de le tuer encore.

À la place, Rogue a informé Dumbledore qu'il devait arrêter cette plaisanterie irritante parce qu'elle était très déplacée et absolument pas professionnelle.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était légèrement… rose quand il a dit ça.

Je suis encore en train de me demander si c'est réellement possible que Rogue puisse rougir. Hum… c'est une question intéressante.

Je me sens obliger de vous rappeler encore une fois que je ne trouve pas Rogue séduisant.

Vraiment, il n'est pas séduisant.

**20 h 29**

Rogue et moi.

Hahahah.

C'est la meilleure.

C'est comme si notre amour était inscrit dans les étoiles.

Continue à te dire ça, Albus.

**20 h 35**

Je viens de me rappeler que l'étoile Sinistra fait partie de la constellation d'Ophiuchus – le dresseur de serpents. Les experts disent que cette constellation donne souvent la mort parce qu'elle est empoisonnée.

Empoisonnée.

Comme c'est intéressant… et complètement à l'opposé de ma déclaration sarcastique sur le fait que Rogue et moi étions inscrits dans les étoiles.

Oh, et il y a plus.

Voici une citation que j'ai copiée sans honte d'un des volumes d'astronomie :

_Quand Ohiuchus se démarque, encerclé par la force des serpents, il rend la forme des reptiles complètement inoffensive pour ceux nés sous son signe. Ils recevront les serpents dans les profondeurs de leurs longues robes et échangerons des baisés avec ces montres venimeux sans souffrir._

Et il y a aussi la merveilleuse explication de l'étoile Sinistra : « Gourmande, scandaleuse, qui aime la luxure et qui est dépendante de la sorcellerie et du _**poison**_. »

…

C'est ridicule.

De toute façon, qu'est-ce que les étoiles peuvent bien savoir?

Honnêtement, je n'en crois pas un mot. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un stupide centaure ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Je possède quand même un peu de bon sens.

**20 h 40**

En plus, Severus Rogue n'est même pas séduisant.

**20 h 41**

Ça semble être mon nouveau slogan.

**Dimanche 8 septembre 1991**

**11 h 05**

**Chambre**

Quelqu'un est entré par infraction à Gringotts le 31 juillet pour voler la pierre.

Naturellement, je viens juste de l'apprendre aujourd'hui.

Je devrais probablement lire le journal plus souvent.

L'article qui est apparu dans l'édition de ce matin a semé la panique chez les enseignants – Ils travaillent comme des maniaques sur leurs obstacles afin de protéger la pierre philosophale. Pour le moment, il n'y a qu'un chien à trois têtes complètement malade (et baveux compulsif) pour la garder.

Je déteste ce monstre.

Fluffy.

_Qui_ nomme un monstre déformé _Fluffy?_

Des fois, je me pose des questions sur Hagrid.

**10 h 09**

Cependant, pas autant que celles que je me pose sur Rogue.

**10 h 10**

Ce qui est vaguement désespérant.

**10 h 25**

D'un autre côté, les Gryffondors de première année ont leur cours de potion aujourd'hui.

Avec les Serpentards.

J'ai peu d'espoir que Neville Londubat en ressorte vivant.

Pauvre garçon.

**14 h 53**

**Salle des professeurs**

Rogue vient de me demander ce qui rimait avec « vin ».

… J'ai failli mourir de rire.

Rogue. Un poète.

**14 h 54**

Toutefois, ça a une sorte d'allure sexy. Vous savez, dans le genre d'artiste solitaire.

**14 h 55**

Rayez ce que je viens d'écrire.


	5. Auriga Sinistra, la super séductrice

Note : Ceci est la traduction d'une fic absolument exceptionnelle de She's A Star. L'originale_ Lamentations of a Starry Eyed Twit_, est merveilleuse et si cela vous intéresse, l'auteur a écrit plusieurs autres fic qui valent la peine d'êtres connues.

* * *

Lamentations d'une idiote dérangée

Les confessions d'Auriga Sinistra

Chapitre 5

Auriga Sinistra, la super séductrice.

-

**Dimanche, 8 septembre 1991**

**8:25 A.M.**

**Chambre**

Bon, je me prends en main. Je vais mettre fin à cette stupide chose qui-pourrait-être-classifiée-comme-une-obssession-mais-qui-en-réalité-est-loin-de-l'être, avec Severus Rogue. C'est un vieux salaud graisseux, point final. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai gaspillé autant d'encre à son sujet.

J'ai décidé que le meilleur moyen de me débarrasser de lui serait de me trouver un autre intérêt romantique.

Er.

Ce n'est pas comme si je m'intéressais à Rogue pour des raisons romantiques.

Ugh.

Parce qu'il n'y a absolument rien de séduisant chez Severus Rogue. Ça doit être…. Un truc dans l'air qui me fait écrire ces conneries.

C'est peut-être la saison des allergies.

Bon, je continue. Me trouver un intérêt romantique devrait être facile, il y a plein de célibataires à Poudlard.

Comme…

Flitwick. Et…er, Dumbledore. Et Hagrid.

…ou peut-être pas.

Je suppose qu'il y a aussi le professeur Kettleburn. Il est pas si mal.

…Mais encore, il n'a que trois doigts sur sa main gauche. Il lui manque aussi une oreille. Je vous le dis; cet homme n'est simplement pas fait pour être professeur de Soins des Créatures Magiques.

Bon.

Trouvons quelqu'un d'autre.

Er….

Rusard?

…

Frissons.

Frissons, frissons, frissons.

Je ne veux _plus jamais_ penser à ça. Plus. Jamais.

Hum...

Ça devient ridicule. C'est tellement plus compliqué que ça devrait l'être. Pourquoi est-ce que Gilderoy Lockhart ne travail pas ici, pour l'amour de Merlin?

Ça y est, je _vais_ en parler à la prochaine rencontre des enseignants. Toutes les femmes célibataires de Poudlard sont après devenir folles, j'en suis persuadée.

Cela explique pourquoi je… pensais à Rogue. Regarder tous les autres! Il _est_ le Gilderoy Lockhart de Poudlard, par la barbe de Merlin!

…Mwhahah. Je devrais lui dire. Juste pour voir sa réaction.

Ça serait sans prix.

Mais non. Je ne suis pas sensée penser à Rogue.

Er…

Il y a toujours…

Quirell..

**8:31 A.M.**

Il n'est pas trop pire.

**8:32 A.M.**

Mieux que Rogue, en tout cas.

**8:33 A.M.**

En quelque sorte.

Il n'a pas la même… _allure_ que Rogue.

**8:34 A.M.**

Ne faites pas attention à ce dernier commentaire. Je suis toujours à moitié endormie. C'est la saison des allergies. Severus Rogue n'a _pas_ d'allure.

Slatero Quirell en a juste moins.

**8:36 A.M.**

Et, il y a aussi le problème de l'iguane. C'est quoi son nom, déjà? …Herman. Ouais, Herman. Quirell semble extraordinairement attaché à Herman.

Je vais devoir employer mes talents de séductrice pour tenter de briser le lien qui unis l'homme à son iguane.

**8:38 A.M.**

Auriga Sinistra, tu es vraiment pathétique.

**10:02 A.M.**

**Chambre**

À la place de prendre ma place habituelle à côté de Rogue, je me suis assise à côté de Quirell aujourd'hui pour déjeuner. J'ai tenté de commencer des conversations amicales, sauf que Quirell n'arrêtait pas de bégayer.

Je ne sais pas si je pouvais survivre dans une relation à long terme avec un homme qui bégaye. J'avais de la difficulté à le supporté après qu'il ait terminé de dire: « B…b…b..bon..jour, Au..Au…ri…Auriga. »

J'ai tenté d'être gentille. Je ne me rappelle plus ce que je lui ai dit – ce qui est sans doute une bonne nouvelle parce que je me suis probablement complètement humiliée. Je pense qu'à un moment de la conversation je lui ait dit que son turban me semblait fascinant.

Mes talents de séductrice ont nettement besoin de pratique.

Mais cela ne fait rien. Au moins la seule personne qui a été témoin de mon comportement pathétique est un homme qui est amoureux d'un iguane. Et, en plus, j'ai remarqué qu'à l'autre bout de la table, la veine sur le temple de Rogue semblait sur le point d'explosé.

Laissez-moi vous dire, que ma journée est soudainement devenue plus joyeuse.

**12:43 P.M.**

**Salle des professeurs.**

Je marchais derrière Rogue dans les corridors lorsqu'on est tombé sur Malefoy (le monstre le plus corrompu, le plus détestable et le plus gâté que j'ai eu la malchance d'enseigner. Il est le portrait craché de son père.)

Cet enfant est tellement obséquieux que c'en est dégoûtant.

« Bonjour professeur Rogue! J'ai vraiment hâte à votre cours de potions demain. »

Non mais… _franchement_.

Même Rogue n'aurait pas pu tomber dans le panneau.

Et heureusement, il ne l'a pas fait.

« Bonjour, monsieur Malefoy, » a répliqué Rogue avec un sourire terriblement froid. Puis, une fois le petit monstre suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas qu'il l'entende, il a ajouté, «sale môme arrogant ».

Ce qui est, en aucune manière, séduisant.

Et je suis sérieuse, cette fois. Ce n'est pas séduisant. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être séduisant dans quelqu'un qui grogne «sale môme arrogant »?

Si je n'étais pas aussi sérieusement en état dénégation, je serais forcée de dire que je suis dangereusement amoureuse de cet homme.

Il est temps de passer aux mesures radicales.

Quirell, j'arrive.

**3:07 P.M.**

**Tour d'astronomie**

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

C'était mon expérience la plus désastreuse depuis l'époque du professeur Sandersought.

Je ne veux pas en parler.

**3:09 P.M.**

_Pourquoi _ai-je fait cela?

Qu'est-ce qui m'a possédé?!?

Oui.

C'est ça.

J'étais possédée.

Auriga Sinistra n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille dans son état normale.

Possédée.

J'étais possédée.

Pour de vrai.

**3:11 A.M.**

Non mais _vraiment_! Qu'est-ce que Severus Rogue faisait (avec Herman) dans la salle de classe de Quirell?

À bien y penser, je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne vais même pas y penser. Je vais me concentrer sur ma propre souffrance parce que, pour le moment, je _souffre_.

Je suppose qu'il faudrait que j'écrive toute l'histoire.

Soupir.

…Je suis encore entrain de rougir. Ce n'est sûrement pas bon pour ma santé.

Er.

Ouais.

Donc.

J'ai décidé précédemment qu'il fallait que j'utilise des mesures radicales, et donc, je suis allée visiter Quirell, dans sa classe, pour une conversation amicale. (J'ai tenté de mettre un peu de parfum et de maquillage. J'ai découvert que le rouge à lèvres est probablement le seul cosmétique qui n'est pas fatal).

Ouais.

Alors… je me suis dirigée vers la salle de classe de Quirell, ignorant le regard surprit de McGonagall lorsqu'on s'est croisé. Je me suis rendue jusqu'à la salle de classe, j'ai ouvert la porte et je me suis glissée à l'intérieur en refermant la porte derrière moi (Naturellement, je me demandais vaguement ce que je pouvais bien foutre là).

Les lumières étaient éteintes.

Ça a eu comme effet néfaste de me rappeler l'article _Comment ensorceler ces sens_ du magasine **_Sorcières à la mode_**. Selon eux, les lumières tamisées augmentaient l'aura d'intimité d'une pièce.

Hmmm.

J'ai du résister à la tentation de me suicider et je me suis rappelée que j'étais en mission. Une mission hautement dangereuse qui consistait à séduire un homme éperdument amoureux de son reptile, mais une mission tout de même.

Donc, nonchalamment, je me suis assis sur son bureau en le cherchant des yeux. J'ai aperçu une figure dans un coin qui tenait la maudite iguane. Naturellement, j'ai cru que c'était Quirell. Après tout, qui d'autre que _Quirell_ serait dans la salle de cours de _Quirell_ en train de tenir l'iguane de _Quirell_?

Non, mais vraiment.

Je me suis concentrée et j'ai sorti tout mon charme et mes talents de séductrice.

« Oh…Slatero, » ai-je dit, à la Marilyn Monroe.

Il n'a rien répondu.

Alors, naturellement, j'ai assumé qu'il tentait de formuler une réponse cohérente comme lui seul pouvait le faire.

Ce stupide salaud aurait pu dire quelque chose, au moins, pour que je ne m'humilie pas totalement.

Mais non, non. Naturellement, Severus Rogue ne peut pas être le moindrement gentil, surtout pour une chose aussi peu importante que de sauver la réputation d'une de ses précieuses collègues.

« Je me demandais si on pouvait avoir une petite…conversation, » ai-je continué (les pauses sont apparemment sensées rendre les hommes attentifs à chaques mots qui sortent de notre bouche. J'ai appris cette technique grâce au professeur du Maurier. Elle était peut-être complètement folle, mais au moins tout le monde écoutait ce qu'elle avait à dire. Et ensuite, ils étaient tous traumatisés pendant des heures.)

Il a hoché de la tête.

Il a _hoché de la tête_! Il m'a encouragé à continuer malgré le fait qu'il savait pertinemment que j'aillais causer une scène totalement humiliante.

C'est. Un. Super. SALAUD!

Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste.

…ouais.

Je ne dois plus y penser.

Je ne vais plus y penser.

Mais, bon.

Ça s'est empiré.

De mon côté, je veux dire.

« Tu sais, Slatero… ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle Slatero? Non?… Parce que je sens une sorte…de lien intime avec toi.

Puis, le stupide salaud s'est mit à jouer le jeu. Jouer le jeu! Comme dans prétendre être l'objet de ma séduction!

(Cependant, son imitation de Quirell était tout simplement époustouflante. Mais, je ne dois plus y penser).

« O..ou…oui, Au..Auriga. »

« Et, » ai-je continué – je ronronnais presque, « je me sens obligée de t'avouer que je n'ai jamais ressenti une aussi grande…connexion avec un autre homme auparavant. Pas comme cela. »

« O…oh. Vrai…vraiment? »

« Oui. » Je ronronnais pour de bon. Honnêtement, il y a des fois ou je me déteste vraiment. « Est-ce que tu sens…cette étincelle, Slatero? Il pourrait y avoir de la passion entre nous. Je le sens.»

À ce moment là, j'étais complètement absorbée par ma mission. Je maintiens fermement que j'étais possédée. Complètement possédée par l'esprit de la séduction. Même si, en fait, j'étais entrain de séduire un professeur de potions graisseux qui se faisait passer pour un idiot amoureux de son iguane.

« J'admets avoir… rêvé de toi quelquefois. Avoir rêvé de _nous_. »

Il y a eu un éclat de rire. Un très court éclat de rire. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour ne pas réaliser que les choses ne se passaient plus comme prévues. Après tout, personne ne ricane comme Rogue. Et Rogue rit de moi plus souvent que de tout les autres.

J'étais possédée. Je ne peux pas être tenue responsable des actions que je suis sur le point d'écrire à l'instant.

Alors, je…

Er…

Je suis encore entrain de rougir.

J'ai dit…

Oh mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça?!

Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit?!

Ah, oui. J'étais possédée.

Mais c'est vraiment pas une excuse pour avoir…

J'ai dit…

(frissons hyper violents)

… « Pouvons nous réaliser ces rêves? »

_**Pourquoi?! POURQUOI MOI?!**_

Je ne sors plus jamais de la tour d'astronomie. Plus jamais. Je vais tout simplement mourir de faim ici et passer le restant de mes jours à hurler après les couples qui se cachent dans la tour pour _mieux se connaître_.

Cela a l'air plus réalisable que d'affronter Rogue.

Et le salaud! Ce stupide salaud graisseux! Il a dit, _il a dit_, « j'aime…j'aimerais vrai…vr vraiment t…t…tenter l 'ex…..expé…expéri…expérience, Au…Auri…Auriga. »

(Salaudsalaudsalaudsalaud)

Et, donc, j'ai…

Er.

J'ai marché jusqu'à lui (rappelez-vous, je ne savais pas que ce n'était _pas_ Quirell. Il faisait _noir. _On ne voyait absolument _rien_) et j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans la situation.

Il n'y avait pas de turban violet.

Étrange, parce que je n'avais jamais, _jamais_, vu Quirell sans son turban.

Mais, j'ai continué de penser que c'était lui parce qu'il tenait Herman. Et laissez-moi vous dire que personne d'autre ne veut approcher cet iguane. C'est un iguane sinistre. Il y a quelque chose de… louche chez lui.

Er. Oui. Continuons.

Donc, j'ai…

Er.

Je viens de remarquer que j'utilise une quantité extraordinaire de « Er …»

Je ferais peut-être mieux d'arrêter là.

Vous ne voulez pas savoir le reste de l'histoire.

Honnêtement.

Et je ne tiens pas à écrire cela. Je veux juste l'enlever de ma tête. Rogue a peut-être une potion d'oubliette à me passer –

Non.

Non.

Je ne veux plus jamais le voir.

Et donc….

Oui.

Je suis autant mieux de le confesser.

De le dire à haute voix pour faire la paix avec moi-même et ensuite sombrer profondément dans l'humiliation/dépression pour le restant de mes misérables journées dans l'enfer qu'ils appellent la planète Terre.

Donc, j'ai marché jusqu'à lui.

Il était dos à moi.

J'ai mis la main sur son épaule.

Et j'ai demander de façon très timide, «voudrais-tu m'embrasser, Slatero? »

(Frissons)

« E..Et Bi..bien, A..Au…Auriga, » a-t-il bégayé, « j..je… » Puis soudainement sa voix n'était plus celle de Quirell. C'était la voix familière et très détestée de Rogue. « Il n'y a aucun doute, tu es la séductrice la plus pathétique que j'ai vu de ma vie. »

Et là, Severus Rogue, le roi des salauds graisseux lui-même, à éclaté de rire.

Pas juste un petit rire.

Il était _hystérique_.

Maintenant, laissez-moi vous dire que voir Rogue rire est, en général, une chose très, très effrayante.

Mais, de savoir qu'il possède des informations sur le moment le plus humiliant de ma vie, c'est totalement _terrifiant_.

Et, j'ai choisi ce moment là pour faire la réplique la plus nulle de mon existence.

De toute mon existence.

Ce n'était même pas une réplique.

J'en ait une maintenant! Une réplique que j'aurais facilement pu dire si j'avais eu une quelconque particule d'intelligence dans mon corps : « _Et sans doute la seule séductrice que tu as jamais vu.»_

Boom. C'était simple.

Mais, non.

Je ne pouvais pas mettre les choses à mon avantage, même si ma vie en déprendait.

J'ai dit, et je cite : « Tu n'es pas Quirell.»

Non…_duh_.

Et il a juste continué à rire comme les scientifiques fous qu'on voit dans les films moldus.

Et bien. Je le hais.

Je me hais

Je hais ma vie.

Et je ne sortirais plus jamais de la tour d'astronomie.

**6:45 P.M.**

**Chambre**

D'accord, je suis sortie de la tour.

C'était l'heure du dîner.

J'avais faim.

J'ai comme perdu mon appétit lorsque j'ai vu le sourire narquois de Rogue.

Tuez-moi quelqu'un.

S'il vous plaît.

Ou lui.

Ouais.

Tuez-le.

Vous recevrez probablement une récompense spéciale pour Services Rendus À l'École, si vous réussissez.

**6:48 P.M.**

J'ai réalisé que « tu/vous » est un cahier; un objet inanimé.

Et que je commençais à écrire comme si j'écrivais à une vraie personne.

J'ai besoin d'aide.

J'ai encore plus besoin d'aide que Quirell, qui est amoureux de son iguane et qui ne peut pas former une phrase cohérente.

J'ai encore plus besoin d'aide que Rogue, qui est tout simplement détestable.

Ouais. Je crois qu'il est acceptable de conclure, qu'en fait, je hais ma vie.


	6. les tribulations de la séduction

Note : Ceci est la traduction d'une fic absolument exceptionnelle de She's A Star. L'originale_ Lamentations of a Starry Eyed Twit_, est merveilleuse et si cela vous intéresse, l'auteur a écrit plusieurs autres fic qui valent la peine d'êtres connues.

* * *

Lamentations d'une idiote dérangée

Les confessions d'Auriga Sinistra

Chapitre 6

Les tribulations de la séduction

-

**Lundi 9 septembre, 1991**

**7 :30 P.M.**

**Tour d'astronomie**

Je me cache.

Rogue n'arrête pas de…me regarder. Et ses yeux dansent, et on peut facilement voir qu'il se retient pour ne pas sourire.

J'ignore pourquoi il se retient de m'humilier complètement.

Peut-être qu'il s'est finalement fait pousser un cœur, comme cette créature verte assez particulière dans le livre d'un docteur que les enfants moldus adorent.

…Le Grincheux?

Le Grincheux.

Oui.

Le Grincheux.

Laissez-moi vous dire que si quelqu'un a un cœur qui est deux fois trop petit, c'est bien Rogue.

Sauf que j'ai le pressentiment qu'il va rester comme ça.

Et je ne suis pas le moindrement déçue par ce fait immuable de la vie.

**7:35 P.M.**

Non. Sérieusement.

Je ne le suis pas.

**7:36 P.M.**

Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

**7:37 P.M.**

Oui. Toi.

**7:38 P.M.**

Je suis folle.

**7:45 P.M.**

Et vous savez ce qu'il y a de plus triste?

Ça ne fait même pas deux semaines. Deux semaines. En regardant ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à date dans ce cahier (qui, en passant, ne peut visiblement _pas _vraiment me regarder. Je suis entrain de devenir folle) et dans mon premier message, je le détestais complètement. Je ne me doutais même pas qu'un jour je puisse…apprécier Rogue.

Parce que je ne l'apprécie pas.

Je suis incapable de supporter ce salaud.

Et ça adonne que je suis am…

Non.

_Non._

NON.

**NON!**

Tuer-moi avant.

Tuer-moi avant que je dise…ce mot.

Allez-y.

**7:49 P.M.**

…Pitié?

**8:01 P.M.**

Je devrais peut-être arrêter d'écrire dans ce cahier.

Si je n'avais pas commencé à écrire, je ne me soucierais même pas de Rogue.

Parce que je ne me soucie pas de lui.

….Merde.

Le reniement est devenu quasiment instinctif.

Mais, sérieusement. Ce journal est entrain de me rendre folle. Je ne subissais jamais de situations embarrassantes avant de l'avoir (sauf pour l'épisode Sandersought). Je faisais juste m'occuper de mes affaires.

Oh, mais plus maintenant.

Je refuse.

Je vais officiellement te cacher.

**8:03 P.M.**

Non. Je suis sérieuse...

Ciao.

**_Mercredi, 11 septembre 1991_**

**_12:25 P.M._**

**_Donjons_**

_Alors._

_Auriga._

_Ce cahier est décidément une merveilleuse chronique de ta fascinante vie. Je l'ai trouvé terriblement amusante, je t'assure. Mais, vraiment, ta fixation sur moi est presque effrayante. Aussi, je suggère que tu investisses un peu d'argent dans l'achat d'un thésaurus : ton vocabulaire laisse à désirer. J'ai tenté de retenir le nombre de « salaud », mais j'ai perdu le compte après cinquante-huit._

_Et bien._

_Tu vas sans doute l'utiliser d'innombrable fois après avoir découvert ce petit message._

_Salutations_

_Severus Rogue._

**_12:28 P.M._**

_Oh, j'oubliais._

_Le journal._

_Je ne peux simplement pas le négliger, puisque apparemment tu l'inondes d'attention – en allant jusqu'à entretenir des conversations avec lui._

_Donc : bonsoir Journal._

**Jeudi, 12 septembre 1991**

**3:24 P.M.**

**Chambre**

Ce.

Salaud.

SALAUD, SALAUD, SALAUD, SALAUD !!!!!!

(Après tout, je ne voudrais pas décevoir ce SALAUD!!!!!)

Je le déteste.

Je le _hais_.

Oubliez tous mes «sentiments » ridicules du passé. Je veux qu'il pourrisse en enfer. Je veux qu'il _brûle pour l'éternité_.

Et je vais rire.

De façon hystérique.

Parce qu'il me répugne au plus haut point.

D'accord.

Aussi bien révéler l'histoire au complet.

La théorie du je-vais-regagner-ma-santé-mentale-d'avant-si-ce-journal-est-loin-de-moi n'a pas fonctionné comme je l'aurais souhaité. Je n'arrêtais pas de… _penser_ à lui. Et, honnêtement, ce n'était pas dans le top 5 de mes priorités.

Alors, j'ai décidé d'utiliser les grands moyens.

J'ai décider de m'arranger pour que la seule pensée de lui me dégoutte.

Je réalise que ceci pourrait être considéré totalement inutile – puisque ça vient naturellement chez la plupart des gens normaux.

Mais bon, je ne suis pas normale.

Donc, j'ai décidé d'utiliser les grands moyens.

J'ai concocté un plan que je croyais à toutes épreuves.

Et…il n'était pas à toutes épreuves parce que, finalement, je suis plus stupide que je ne le pensais.

Yay.

Comme ça remonte le moral.

De toute façon…

J'ai décidé de….

Vous n'avez vraiment pas à connaître la suite. Et en plus, je n'ai pas besoin de revivre l'humiliation.

Bye.

**3:32 P.M.**

Okay.

_D'accord._

Je vais vous le dire.

Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je vais apprécier.

Donc.

Je vais vous raconter l'incident de façon brève et professionnelle.

…..

JE LE DETESTE JE LE DETESTE.

MEURT ROGUE MEURT!!!!!

**MEURT.**

**3:35 P.M.**

Vous savez, il n'y a vraiment rien de mieux que de tracer le mot « MEURT » une douzaine de fois en riant comme une maniaque.

Je pensais que vous aimeriez le savoir.

**3:37 P.M.**

Bon

Ok.

Je vais tout raconter.

Vous savez, j'avais des intentions totalement innocentes. Je voulais simplement discuter avec Rogue au sujet de certaines… potions. Oui… parce que j'étais fatiguée dernièrement et que j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour me garder réveillée pendant mes cours. Parce que j'enseigne le soir, vous voyez?

Innocent, non?

Oui, exactement ce que je pensais.

Oublions temporairement le fait que je savais que Rogue ne serait pas là, puisqu'il enseignait aujourd'hui.

Ça n'a aucune importance de toute façon.

Alors, je me suis rendue – innocemment – jusqu'à son bureau pour découvrir, à mon grand _désespoir_, qu'il n'était _malheureusement_ pas là. Découverte tragique, je sais. Après tout, j'adore passer du temps avec ce salaud. Salaud, Salaud, Salaud, Salaud, Salaud, SALAUD-

Oui.

Désolée.

Où en étais-je?

Oh, oui. Donc, Rogue n'était pas là et j'en ai profité pour explorer un peu son bureau. De façon nonchalante. _Innocemment_. En faisant cela, je suis immédiatement venue à la conclusion qu'il fallait, en effet, avoir un esprit sadique pour décorer un bureau avec des vases remplis de choses vertes flottantes.

Frissons.

Jusqu'à date, mon plan marchait à merveille, parce que je trouvais son bureau (et donc, lui-même) plutôt dégoûtant.

Je suppose que je devrais vous informer de mon plan « ingénieux », n'est-ce pas?

Tout a commencé quand je suis arrivée à la conclusion que Rogue était un homme très déplaisant. Brillante découverte, je sais. Et, j'ai réalisé que si je me mettais à observer son mode de vie et son habitat naturel, j'en viendrais certainement à l'évidence qu'il est absolument dégoûtant et, ainsi, je pourrais me libérer de mon obsession-ridicule-qui-est-malencontreusement-écrite-dans-les-étoiles.

Soupir. C'était un plan vraiment génial.

Et il a si bien commencé! Après tout, je ne pourrais certainement pas envisager une relation sérieuse avec un homme qui garde des morceaux de chats déformés dans des bouteilles juste pour mettre de l'ambiance dans une salle. C'est tout simplement dégoûtant.

Plutôt encouragée, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante.

J'allais m'infiltrer dans ses appartements.

Donc, je me suis rendue - toujours aussi innocemment – jusque dans ma chambre où j'ai trouvé Wimmy (mon elfe de maison) entrain de laver ma salle de bain.

Oh, j'ai oublié de mentionner Wimmy, n'est-ce pas?

En fait, j'essaie d'oublier son existant la plupart du temps. Parce que, voyez-vous, il me perturbe un peu.

Wimmy l'elfe de maison…

Est amoureux de moi.

(Frissons de dégoût total)

Je suis au courant que c'est vraiment pathétique. Aucun homme ne s'intéresse à moi d'un point de vue romantique, et avec bonne raison. Cependant, j'attire les elfes de maison comme personne d'autre.

Et pas n'importe quel elfe de maison, non plus.

C'est le Dom Juan des elfes de maison. Le James Bond des elfes de maison. Laissez-moi vous dire que s'il avait un nom de famille, il ferait toute la routine du « [insérer le nom de famille ici, Wimmy [insérer le nom de famille ici » à chaque fois qu'il me parlerait.

Naturellement, je trouve cela assez troublant.

(Et naturellement, Rogue trouve ça hilarant. Salaud.)

Mais, pour une fois, je pouvais utiliser les sentiments que Wimmy à pour moi, contre lui.

Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente Auriga Sinistra, la super séductrice (des elfes de maison).

Je suis sans doute la pire séductrice d'homme sur la planète (d'accord, pas juste de la planète. De l'univers et de toute l'histoire du monde, etc, etc… )

Mais laissez moi vous dire que lorsqu'il s'agit de séduire des elfes de maisons, je suis imbattable.

Alors, ha.

« Wimmy » ai-je dis avec une voix mielleuse, « pourrais-tu…m'aider? » (encore avec les pauses à la du Maurier. Elles ont tendance à sortir sans qu'on s'en rende compte. J'espère seulement que je pourrai me retenir de les utiliser si jamais j'arrive à séduire un homme. J'ai décider que tout ce qui est à la du Maurier, est totalement effrayant sur tellement de niveaux.)

Ces immenses yeux bleus se sont agrandis jusqu'à un point ou cela faisait peur à voir (et il n'y a rien de plus effrayant qu'un elfe de maison en chaleur. Absolument rien).

«Bien sur, Wimmy va vous aider, Madame Auriga, » a-t-il répliqué – je jure que je pouvais quasiment voir les cœurs dans ses yeux. J'ignorais que j'étais irrésistible à ce point. Du moins… pour les elfes de maison. C'est mieux que rien. Enfin…je crois.

« Qu'est-ce que madame Auriga veut? »

Et puis…

Il a bougé ses oreilles.

Dans ma direction.

Ce qui est un geste très suggestif pour les elfes de maison.

…Mais bon, changeons de sujet sinon, je crois que je vais être malade.

Et donc (gardez en tête que je fessais cela pour enter dans les appartements de Rogue et pour me débarrasser de mon obsession. J'étais obligée. Je ne fessais pas cela pour le plaisir.) je me suis penchée vers lui et j'ai murmuré dans son immense oreille :

« J'ai besoin que tu me fasses rentrer dans les appartements de Rogue. Je t'assure que je serais…éternellement reconnaissante. »

C'était apparemment trop pour la petite créature. Pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin, est-ce qu'il n'est pas en amour avec un autre elfe de maison.

Comme ça, il n'irait pas embrasser le professeur d'astronomie.

C'était mon premier baiser et deux ans.

Excuser-moi si je pleur.

**3:54 P.M.**

D'accord.

Je suis de retour.

N'accordez pas d'importance aux traces d'eau sur la page. C'est juste moi, entrain de me lamenter sur l'état misérable de ma vie pathétique.

Mais j'ai une bonne excuse. Un elfe de maison m'a embrassé. Je suis traumatisée à vie!

Je vous assure que Rogue embrassait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Je passerais ma vie à embrasser Rogue chaque putin de jour pour effacer cet événement de ma mémoire. (euh… pas que je voudrais passer ma vie à embrasser Rogue.)

Maintenant, récapitulons.

Pendant un instant, j'étais terriblement tentée de botter l'elfe dans le dernière. Très tentée. Les mots ne peuvent pas exprimer à quel point je désirais le voir souffrir pour avoir profité de moi.

Sauf que je désirais également entrer dans les appartements de Rogue.

On pourrait presque que me considérer comme étant sans pitié.

Donc, je me suis forcée pour sourire (c'était le sourire le plus pénible de toute ma vie. Je sentais la veine qui battait sur ma temple. Et mon œil tiquait. Oh merde…je suis entrain de devenir comme Rogue.) et j'ai dit : « Vas-tu m'aider, Wimmy? »

« Wimmy fera tout ce que madame Auriga désire, madame. Mais Wimmy se demande… »

Je frissonne encore de dégoût.

« si madame Auriga aime Wimmy? »

Gardez en tête que j'étais désespérée. Totalement désespérée.

Mais encore, j'ai réussi à me sentir complètement idiote lorsque j'ai répondu : (toujours en frissonnant-tiquant-et-sourirant-douloureusement) « Oui Wimmy, je t'aime. »

Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ces choses là?

Pourquoi?!

C'est au nom de Severus Rogue.

Il est mieux d'être vraiment reconnaissant.

« D'accord, madame » a répondu Wimmy, apparemment satisfait (J'étais presque prête à abandonner. J'avais peur qu'il tente de m'embrasser une autre fois). « Suivez Wimmy. »

Et donc, je l'ai suivit jusqu'aux appartements de Rogue en essuyant ma bouche comme une folle.

Et là, il a touché la porte.

Je jure que les elfes de maisons sont trop puissants. Vraiment. Il n'a fait que toucher la porte et elle s'est ouverte sous ses doigts.

Frisson. Imaginez tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire en utilisant leurs pouvoirs avec des intentions plus… méchantes.

Non. Mieux ne vaut pas y penser.

Puis, il a cligné des yeux de façon ridiculement osée et il s'est mis à m'envoyer des baisers imaginaires – ce qui était extraordinairement embarrassant puisque Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et la Dame Grise sont passés au même moment et m'ont tous les deux regardé croche.

Stupides fantômes.

« Est-ce que Wimmy reverra madame Auriga, madame? » a-t-il demandé.

S'en était douloureux.

« Oui, » ai-je répondu impatiemment, « mais vas-t'en maintenant. »

Ces yeux se sont soudainement remplis de larmes.

« Je…er… t'aime, Wimmy, » me suis-je forcée à prononcer.

Et donc, il s'est mis à sourire comme un malade mentale avant de partir sautiller dans les corridors en chantant _**Sortilège sur mon cœur**_.

C'est vraiment dégoûtant.

Et donc, j'étais devant les appartements de Rogue – et Merlin sait à quel point j'avais souffert pour en arriver là.

Donc, je suis entrée en me préparant mentalement à être totalement dégoûtée à la seule mention de Severus Rogue.

Et après tout ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là, mon plan diabolique n'a pas marché.

Ça n'a pas fonctionné.

J'ai embrassé un putin d'elfe de maison pour rien!

(Bien entendu, présentement je hais Rogue, le salaud. Mais je ne le haïssais pas à ce moment là, puisque je n'étais pas aussi bien informée que maintenant.)

Après tout, qui pourrait détester quelqu'un qui à la collection complète des œuvres de Shakespear?

Comme dans : tout ce que Shakespear a écrit dans sa vie.

Roméo et Juliette, Hamlet, Le Roi Lear, Macberth, Le Maure de Venise (que j'ai toujours adoré) – toutes les pièces que l'homme a écrites – en plus des sonnets, des ballades et des poèmes.

Shakespear est ma faiblesse. Juste au-dessus des livres de Gilderoy Lockhart et des Chocogrenouilles.

Et Rogue aime ca. Il adore Shakespear.

…Je suis présentement entrain de tenter d'ignorer toute l'affaire de l'amour-qui-est-écrit-dans-les-étoiles. J'ai tenté d'être furieuse contre le salaud.

Naturellement, ses appartements sont immaculés. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit du genre à organiser de façon compulsive toutes ses possessions.

Mais encore, ce n'est pas nécessairement dégoûtant.

Sauf que, c'est la chose la plus dégoûtante que j'avais trouvé jusqu'à date.

Il a même un piano. Un piano. Pour aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, c'était un des traits que mon (apparemment, inexistant) prince charmant devait posséder.

Cependant, même si Rogue a un piano cela ne veux pas dire qu'il sait comment jouer. Il pourrait.. l'avoir pour…parce que.

Ouais.

Mon raisonnement est brillant.

Vive moi.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que je me suis rendue jusqu'à son bureau et que j'ai découvert (cachée sous les parchemins marqués de grands « F » élaborés des Griffondors) une charte céleste splendidement dessinée. Je dois avouer que mon cœur a fondu devant cette trouvaille.

Fondu.

Mais, suis-je à blâmée? J'avais eu une journée terriblement affreuse : je m'étais fait embrassée par un elfe de maison!

Puis, en examinant la charte avec plus d'attention, j'ai découvert qu'une certaine étoile de la constellation d'Ophiuchus était encerclée. Par un drôle de hasard, c'était l'étoile Sinistra.

Je pense que j'ai couiné.

Oui. Couiné.

Et pas juste n'importe lequel sorte de couinement. La sorte de couinement que j'aurais réservé pour ma première rencontre avec Gilderoy Lockhart (on sait jamais…)

Bon, tout aurait été merveilleux – du moins c'est ce que j'ai pensé au début. (Malgré le fait que j'étais dans les appartements de Rogue et tout ça) J'étais presque contente jusqu'à ce que….

Je remarque quelque chose d'autre sur son bureau.

Un cahier étrangement familier.

J'étais un peu ébranlée et la première chose qui m'est venue en tête fut : « Humm. Comme c'est intéressant. Il a le même journal que moi. »

Et puis j'ai réalisé, qu'en fait, je n'avais pas vu mon journal depuis un bon moment. Mais bon, Rogue ne pouvait pas avoir mon journal. Je l'avais _**très bien**_ caché.

Er…si vous considérez que lancer l'objet à l'elfe de maison le plus proche en hurlant : « Garde ce truc loin de moi! Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir! Il me rend folle! » est une bonne méthode de dissimulation. Ouais, il était bien caché.

Erm.

Oui.

Mais fallait-il que ce maudit elfe le **donne** à **Rogue**?!

Assurément, la stupide créature savait à quel point je le déteste! On n'est pas vraiment subtil sur le sujet! Par la barbe de Merlin, je lui ai lancé une tasse de café en plein dans la figure!

Mais bon. Je vais arrêter d'abuser mentalement les elfes de maison. La pauvre créature a probablement été attirée par l'irrésistible allure de Rogue.

Merlin sait que je peux compatir.

Je me souviens qu'à ce moment là, je commençais vraiment à me sentir mal à l'aise et que j'ai murmurer : « Merde…. »

Mais j'ai ouvert le cahier quand même, et naturellement, j'y ai trouvé ma propre écriture.

Donc, je l'ai feuilleté, pendant un moment en gémissant de désespoir (le SALAUD) et à la suite de ma dernière entrée, j'ai découvert un message qui ne venait assurément pas de moi.

En fait, l'écriture de Rogue me rappelle un peu….l'écriture de Rogue. Elle est comme lui : très angulaire, assez irrégulière, mais pas tout à fait déplaisante…

Oh, arrête Auriga! Tu es sensée est en colère contre lui. C'est un salaud!!!!!

Je n'aurais jamais dû écrire tout ceci. Maintenant, je suis incapable de penser à autre chose que Shakespear, le piano et la charte céleste avec l'étoile Sinistra d'encerclée.

Pourquoi faut-il que ce salaud soit aussi étrangement sympathique?

Qu'il aille au diable!

J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il me trouve dans ses appartements. Il aurait sûrement pété sa crise.

Qu'il aille au diable.

Encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

**4 :17 P.M.**

…Et encore.

Juste pour être sur.

**8:25 P.M.**

**Chambre**

Hmm. J'ai entendu dire qu'Harry Potter était le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Excellant.

La veine sur le front de Rogue battait avec abandon pendant tout le dîné.

…. Je l'adore vraiment.

**8:27 P.M.**

Harry.

Pas Rogue.


	7. l’extrême beauté de la jalousie

Note : Ceci est la traduction d'une fic absolument exceptionnelle de She's A Star. L'originale_ Lamentations of a Starry Eyed Twit_, est merveilleuse et si cela vous intéresse, l'auteur a écrit plusieurs autres fic qui valent la peine d'êtres connues.

* * *

Lamentations d'une idiote dérangée

Les confessions d'Auriga Sinistra

Chapitre 7

L'extrême beauté de la jalousie

**-**

**Vendredi, 13 septembre 1991**

**Salle des professeurs**

**9 :15 A.M.**

Ah, vendredi 13. Je déteste vraiment les vendredis 13. La dernière fois, Rogue a mit le feu à mes cheveux en prétextant que c'était un accident. Accident, mon œil. J'ai eu l'air absolument stupide pendant le restant du mois. Ce qui est plutôt horrible, considérant l'état normal de mes cheveux.

Merde.

Rogue vient de rentrer.

Je dois te cacher.

Il ne doit pas savoir que j'ai visité ses appartements.

Je vais agir comme si de rien n'était.

**9:26 A.M.**

Merde, encore.

Stupide salaud. Il a réalisé que j'étais entrée dans ses appartements puisque mon cahier avait, en fait, disparu.

Comme l'obsédé de la propreté qu'il est, il a réalisé que mon journal n'était plus là.

Humph.

Maudit salaud s'est senti obligé de dire : « Bien que je sois incroyablement flatté que tu t'es sentie obligée d'entrer par infraction dans mes appartements, je te conseillerais fortement de t'abstenir. Après tout, je range la plupart de mes potions dangereuses là-dedans et je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu te retrouve dans la position inconfortable où tu aurais plus d'oreilles que de doigts. »

Il m'a menacé.

Cette chose graisseuse m'a menacé.

Cependant, j'ai eu l'intelligence de réponde : « Et bien Severus. Je suis incroyablement flattée par la fascination que tu as pour moi. Sinon tu n'aurais pas prit la peine de lire mon journal intime, pas vrai? On pourrait presque considérer cela comme du _vol_, tu sais? Je suis sure que Dumbledore serait enchanté d'en entendre parler. »

Bwhahaha.

Il est maintenant assit en face de moi entrain de bouder.

Comme ça ne lui ressemble pas.

J'étais tentée pendant un instant de parler du piano et de Shakespear et de la charte céleste avec l'étoile Sinistra d'encerclée. Ça aurait complètement humilié le pauvre idiot.

… Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire.

Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il aurait été absolument sans pitié à ma place. Il en aurait profité autant que possible.

Je jure, il y a quelque chose que ne marche pas bien chez moi.

C'est malade.

J'ai besoin d'un café.

Si je ne le bois pas, au moins je pourrai l'utiliser comme moyen de défense.

**10:01 A.M.**

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je suis éternellement reconnaissante d'avoir Wimmy. Grâce à lui, j'ai réussi à le rendre…– oses-je le dire? –… _jaloux_. Je ne suis pas entièrement certaine qu'il était vraiment jaloux, mais ça y ressemblait pas mal. Pour quelle autre raison aurait-il grimacé devant les fleurs pendant une minute avant de se lever et de sortir de la salle des professeurs en jurant à mi-voix?

Et, si j'ai bien vu, il a bel et bien prit un teint légèrement verdâtre à la vue du bouquet.

Bwhahahah.

Qui aurait cru que recevoir des fleurs de la part d'un elfe de maison mentalement dérangé pouvait être aussi bienfaisant.

Oh, et se l'était. Je vous assure.

Un des elfes de maison –je crois que c'était celui que j'ai traumatisé avec l'incident du journal – m'a livré le bouquet de roses. Le pauvre, il avait l'air terrorisé.

Je l'ai prit et j'ai lu la carte qui disait simplement : « Pour vous, mademoiselle. »

Ça ne m'a pas prit un génie scientifique pour deviner de qui venait le bouquet, puisque le seul mâle qui a une parcelle d'intérêt pour moi est un elfe de maison, mais j'ai décidé d'exagérer un peu, juste pour faire souffrir Rogue.

« Oh, » me suis-je exclamée en sentant les roses, « il n'aurait pas dû! »

Cela à sembler attirer l'attention de Rogue puisqu'il s'est penché vers moi et a plissé les yeux, un peu confus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » a-t-il demandé.

« Des fleurs, Rogue.»

(Idiote dérangée : 1, Chauve-souris graisseuse : 0)

« J'avais remarqué, Auriga. De qui viennent-elles? »

« Oh, » ai-je dis avec légèreté, « c'est un ami qui me les a envoyées. Tu ne le connais pas. »

« Et, est-ce qu'il est sain d'esprit? »

« Et bien, il ne vole pas des journaux intimes _lui_, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. »

(2 à 0! Vive moi!)

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Auriga! »

« En fait, Severus, je n'en suis pas trop certaine. »

Et après ça, il m'a fixé avec un des ses rictus les plus faibles (honnêtement, il ne s'améliore pas ces temps-ci) et il est sorti de la salle des professeurs en claquant la porte.

Ah, il y a des jours où j'adore ma vie.

**Tour d'astronomie**

**11 :02 A.M.**

Yay.

Je viens de recevoir un autre hibou de ma mère. Une autre de ces lettres qui semblent incroyablement raffinée, mais qui en fin de compte veulent toujours dire : « Espèce d'idiote dérangée, j'ai tellement honte de toi. Comment as-tu osé me faire ça?! ». L'habituel, quoi. On pourrait croire qu'être professeur dans la plus prestigieuse école d'Angleterre serait au moins un petit accomplissement, mais non. Pas pour ma mère. Cette femme va continuer d'être le diable en personne jusqu'à ce que je me trouve un petit ami respectable – devenu fiancé éventuel – devenu mari éventuel. Et bien, désolé, Maman, mais il me semble que j'effraye même les hommes étranges qui bégayent et qui ont des penchants pour les iguanes. Cependant, je suis capable de séduire comme personne des elfes de maison qui récurent des bols de toilette à journée longue.

Oui, on peut dire que je suis la fierté de mes parents.

…Non.

Et, maintenant, je suis de mauvaise humeur à cause d'elle. Ses lettres ont tendance à me rappeler à quel point je suis pathétique.

Et donc, pour votre plaisir personnel (je parle de toi, journal. Après tout, tu es mon seul ami et confident), je vous présente la **Liste des raisons pour lesquelles Auriga Sinistra est pathétique :**

1. Je n'ai pas de petit ami. Je n'en ai pas eu depuis des années; pas depuis Paul, ce stupide morron qui m'a trompée pendant trois mois sans que je le sache avec sa secrétaire. Salaud.

Toutefois, il faut l'admettre, il n'arrive pas à la cheville de Rogue.

2. Un elfe de maison est amoureux de moi et est, tristement, la seule… « personne » à m'avoir envoyé de fleurs.

3. Ma mère, la femme qui était Prèfete-en-chef à Poudlard et qui semblait sur la voie de devenir la première femme Premier Ministre de la Magie avant de tout laisser tomber pour un éboueur Moldu (par la suite il est devenu professeur d'université, mais bon…), pense que je suis pathétique.

4. J'ai pleuré à la fin de _Vadrouille avec les goules_.

…C'est totalement déprimant.

Il faut qu'il y aille quelque chose de positif dans ma vie. Une seule. Je n'en demande pas beaucoup. Juste une seule raison de rester en vie.

Oh.

Ouais.

**La liste des raisons pour lesquelles Auriga Sinistra n'est pas pathétique** :

Severus Rogue est convaincu que je suis complètement amoureuse d'un jeune sorcier séduisant et est présentement absolument, totalement jaloux.

… J'adore ma vie.

**Tour d'astronomie**

**2 :10 P.M.**

Je me suis assise à côté de Quirell aujourd'hui pendant le dîner et j'ai réalisé qu'un arôme douteux émanait de son turban. Ew. Je suis heureuse que la mission « super séduction » ai échoué. Maintenant, personne ne saura qu'une telle mission a existé à part Rogue et moi.

… À moins qu'il n'en parle à quelqu'un.

Oh, Merlin. Et s'il en avait parlé à Quirell et que cette dégouttante excuse d'un être humain (Quirell, pas Rogue) pense que je ressens… quelque chose pour _lui_? Et peut-être qu'il peut à peine retenir son fou rire à chaque fois que je suis dans les parages parce que la seule pensée qu'il pourrait trouver Auriga Sinistra, la menace aux cheveux frisés, séduisante, est totalement absurde?!?!! Il peut bien entreprendre des relations douteuses avec des iguanes, mais Sinistra?! Ha! Il ne s'abaisserait jamais aussi bas!

… Je déteste ma vie.

**2:16 P.M.**

Rogue ne ferait pas ça, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, oui, il est démoniaque, mais à ce point là? Est-ce que _quelqu'un _pourrait être aussi cruel? Je suppose que même Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'est pas aussi sans cœur!

…Oh, Merlin. Il le ferait. Je sais qu'il le ferait. C'est _Rogue_, pour l'amour de Merlin. Mais Quirell n'a pas semblé si malicieusement amusé ces temps-ci – bien sur!!! Rogue attend le moment parfait. Et si jamais je fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour le contrarier plus que d'habitude, il va ATTAQUER.

Oh Merlin. Tuez-moi. Tuez-moi!

Je suis très, très, très tentée de me suicider.

**2:18 P.M.**

Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne le ferais pas. Je vais déposer ma baguette magique et reculer tranquillement.

Je dois voir la vie dans toute sa splendeur. Je dois me concentrer sur mes raisons d'exister. Comme…

Oh, merde. Je pense que je vais pleurer.

**2:19 P.M.**

LOCKHART.

Gilderoy Lockhart.

Je vis pour lui.

… Pour un homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré et que je ne rencontrerais jamais. Pour un homme merveilleusement charmant qui se fout complètement de moi parce qu'il NE SAIT PAS QUE J'EXISTE!!!

….

Je me suicide.

**2:21 P.M.**

Rogue.

Je vis pour Rogue, juste pour le faire suer parce que je sais qu'il veut ma mort plus que quiconque sur terre. Qui sait? Peut-être qu'il a planifié tout ce qui m'arrive dans une conspiration élaborée pour se débarrasser de moi.

Et bien, je vais détruire ce plan immonde! Severus Rogue, je suis un pas en avant de toi!

Bwahahaha!

Alors voilà. Même si je n'ai aucune raison de vivre, je vais persévérer au nom de Rogue!

**2:34 P.M.**

J'avoue, c'était un peu mélodramatique.

Je pense que c'est dû à un certain temps du mois.

… Tenez-moi loin des tasses de café et des livres de Gilderoy Lockhart. Sinon, je ne serais pas responsable pour les dommages causés à mon environnement.

**Chambre**

**8:25 P.M.**

Rogue vient de partir.

… Pas comme ça.

Honnêtement.

Juste parce que j'écris « Chambre » et que je commence par « Rogue vient de partir » ne veut pas dire….

Oh, ouais, je suppose que je suis encore en train de discuter avec un journal.

Mais de toute façon, j'ai découvert quelque chose :

Il est jaloux.

Oui, jaloux.

C'est la seule raison valable. Pourquoi aurait-il soudainement fait irruption dans ma chambre – d'accord, il a cogné, mais il a aussi grimacé avant de s'inviter comme une chauve-souris géante dans le salon quand je lui ai ouvert la porte.

Et là, il a demandé très froidement : « Et bien, Auriga, où est-il? »

J'ai du me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Franchement, pourquoi penserait-il que j'avais un homme dans mes appartements? Juste parce que je marmonnais à haute voix (j'ai tendance à faire ça, et par conséquent, j'ai aussi tendance à recevoir des regards effarés de ceux qui m'entourent), il a immédiatement conclu que j'avais une relation secrète avec un homme que je cachais dans ma chambre.

Donc, j'ai décidé de jouer le jeu.

C'est le moins que je pouvais faire après le terrible incident avec l'iguane.

Je n'oublierais jamais.

Frissons.

« Je n'ai aucun idée de quoi tu parles, Severus » ai-je répondu de façon absolument non convainquante.

« S'il te plaît, Auriga, » fit-il d'un ton brusque. « Penses-tu que je vais croire qu'un homme t'enverrait volontairement des fleurs, s'il ne recevait pas… » Il grimaça. « …quelque chose en retour? »

Ce que j'ai trouvé vraiment insultant. Ma compagnie électrisante suffit à séduire n'importe quel homme! Je n'ai pas besoin de coucher avec eux pour les garder dans les parages! Non mais vraiment! Je suis Auriga Sinistra, la super séductrice, par la barbe de Merlin!

… Ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Mais bon, revenons en au sujet principal.

C'est environ à ce moment là que j'ai perdu mon assurance. Je ne pense pas que cela à paru, mais je me suis quelque peu…fâchée.

« Sort d'ici, espèce de chauve-souris révoltante, ou je risque de te jeter une autre tasse de café par la tête! »

Son œil gauche s'est involontairement mis à tiquer, ce qui – je l'avoue – m'a ravie. C'est merveilleux d'avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur quelqu'un. Qui a besoin du sortilège de l'impérius quand on a des… tasses de café?

C'est dommage que Tu-Sais-Qui ne s'en ai jamais procuré.

« Avec joie, » a-t-il craché. Il avait l'air vraiment furieux. « Mais laisse moi te prévenir, Auriga, que cet homme va revenir à ses sens un jour ou l'autre. Personne n'est capable de t'endurer aussi bien que moi. »

Et puis, il s'est retourné et est sortit de ma chambre dans un coup de vent.

Je sais que je devrais être insultée. Je veux dire : «_cet homme va revenir à ses sens un jour ou l'autre_ »?!? Je devrais être vraiment, vraiment insultée.

Si ce n'était pas de la dernière partie de la phrase.

« _Personne n'est capable de t'endurer aussi bien que moi_ »

Bien sur, ce n'est pas exactement positif comme révélation, mais – honnêtement, je n'ai aucun idée pourquoi – cette phrase semblait insinuer quelque chose de plus.

Hmm.

Rogue est jaloux… et il s'inquiète suffisamment pour m'avertir des dépressions potentielles qui m'attendent.

Intéressant.

Trrèèèsss intéressant.


	8. digne d'une mention

Note : Ceci est la traduction d'une fic absolument exceptionnelle de She's A Star. L'originale_ Lamentations of a Starry Eyed Twit_, est merveilleuse et si cela vous intéresse, l'auteur a écrit plusieurs autres fic qui valent la peine d'êtres connues.

* * *

Lamentations d'une idiote dérangée

Les confessions d'Auriga Sinistra

Chapitre 8

Digne d'une mention dans _L'histoire de Poudlard_

**-**

**Samedi, 14 septembre 1991**

**Salle des professeurs**

**8 :15 A.M.**

Hehe.

Rogue est fâché.

….Et bien.

Non.

Rogue est _livide_.

À cause du professeur McGonagall.

Ce qui, en réalité, n'est pas très brillant de sa part. Je ne serais jamais capable d'être en colère contre McGonagall…okay, je l'admets, j'ai déjà été en colère contre McGonagall. Sauf que je ne serais jamais capable de la confronter sur le sujet!

Peut importe le nombre d'années durant lesquelles j'ai travaillé avec elle, je ne la considérerai jamais comme « Minerva » (ou du moins, je ne l'appellerais pas comme ça, ce serait irrespectueux). Elle est le professeur McGonagall. J'ai encore peur d'elle quand je tape du pied ou quand je murmure avec Victoria Vector (À quoi est-ce que ses parents pensaient? Je suis juste heureuse qu'elle ne soit pas un gars – Vous imaginez, Victor Vector?) pendant les rencontres d'enseignants. Quand je suis en sa présence, j'ai l'impression d'être dans sa classe, et c'est troublant.

Mais, oh non. Rogue n'a aucun problème.

Rogue est complètement malade.

…Et, bien entendu, pas dans le sens de « problème de santé ».

Ce qui est une chose très positive.

Parce que lorsqu'il ne se sent pas bien, ou quand il est sou, il a tendance à m'embrasser.

Ce que je ne veux surtout pas.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas apprit avant – je pense qu'aucun enseignant souhaitait vraiment le lui dire, parce que sa réaction était prévisible, mais honnêtement – plus tôt dans la semaine, McGonagall avait annoncé qu'elle utiliserait les fonds de l'école pour acheter un Nimbus 2000 à Harry Potter. Apparemment, elle n'enfreignait aucun règlement (personnellement, je suis persuadée qu'elle est juste rancunière parce que Gryffondor à perdu tant de matches de Quiditch ces derniers temps et qu'elle veut gagner à tout prix. En fait, je ne peux pas la blâmer).

Rogue, par un heureux hasard, n'était pas présent.

Et puis, mardi matin quand Harry à découvert –de façon assez publique– son nouveau balai, Victoria s'est mit à tousser comme une folle (c'était planifié à l'avance, et je dois avouer que c'était joué de façon très crédible. Elle voulait devenir actrice, mais a décidé de devenir professeur d'Arithmomancie à la place. Triste, non?) et Rogue était trop occupé à grimacer dans son dos pour remarquer ce qui se passait chez les Gryffondors.

Sauf que ce petit rat braillard de Draco Malefoy, lui a apparemment tout raconté. Oh, je peux imaginer la scène :

«Professeur Rrrooogggguuueee! Potter a un Nimbus 2000!»

_[Les yeux de Rogue deviennent rouges_ «Quoi?! Merci à toi, camarade graisseux de Serpentard! Je dois venger cet acte diabolique!»

Ok, peut-être que ça ne se serait pas déroulé exactement comme ça…

Mais ça y ressemblerait.

Je dois admettre que j'étais terriblement heureuse d'avoir pu être témoin des événements de ce matin. J'étais assise là, avec Victoria, en train de feuilleter le magazine **Sorcière d'aujourd'hui** en riant de l'horrible décolleté de Celestina Warbeck pendant que McGonagall nous regardait en haussant des sourcils, et puis – BAM!

La porte s'est ouverte et –

« Miverva! » a aboyé Rogue. « Voudrais-tu avoir la _gentillesse _de m'expliquer ce qui se passe, ici?! »

Et là, McGonagall a répondu d'une voix parfaitement calme : « Je suis désolée, Severus, mais je ne pouvais simplement pas m'en empêcher. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. C'est fini entre nous. »

Elle peut bien être une vieille chipie sévère, mais je dois admettre que je l'adore. Elle a un _don_ pour le sarcasme. (Surtout quand le professeur Trelawney est dans les parages.)

Il lui a jeté un regard meurtrier, comme si elle venait juste de citer quelque chose d'aussi horrible que **Vadrouille avec les Goules, **avant de répliquer : « Je ne veux pas de ton sarcasme, Minerva, même si – je t'assure – que j'ai le cœur brisé que notre relation soit… » rictus « terminée. »

« Finie, » corrigea Victoria.

Il s'est tourné vers elle pour lui donner un autre des ses regards meurtriers. Il la déteste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. À mon avis elle est vraiment bien – elle a commencé à enseigner ici l'année passée et elle est incroyablement cool. Elle a un fiancé qui habite à Paris et elle a voyagé partout et elle est juste trop sophistiquée pour que je puisse l'exprimer avec des mots. (Pourquoi est-elle devenue professeur d'Arithmomancie, je l'ignore.) Elle a aussi le physique d'un mannequin.

… Si je n'étais pas aussi désespérer d'avoir des amis, je serais forcée de la détester.

De toute façon… où en étais-je?

Ah, oui.

Rogue.

Comme d'habitude.

« Tu as acheter un balai, » dit Rogue en se rapprochant dangereusement de McGonagall, « à Potter. »

McGonagall n'a fait que hocher calmement de la tête.

« Un balai, » à continuer Rogue, « et pas juste n'importe quel balais : Un Nimbus 2000! Le meilleur sur le marché! Et tu viens m'accuser de favoritisme envers mes étudiants! Je ne leur achète pas des _balais_! »

«C'est parce que tu n'es qu'un pauvre type, » s'est sentie obligée de murmurer Victoria.

D'accord, je peux voir pourquoi Rogue la déteste.

Mais, bien entendu, il me déteste aussi.

Sauf, qu'il me déteste d'une différente façon qu'il la déteste, elle.

Je suis…Sinistra. Je ne sais pas. On se jette des tasses de cafés et on se cri par la tête et parfois on s'entend bien lorsque, soit: on a trop bu tous les deux ou pendant les rares occasions ou quelque chose de très sérieux arrive et que personne n'est là pour voir à quel point on est poli l'un envers l'autre. (Comme lorsque le mari de McGonagall est mort, il y a quelques années. Après les funérailles on a eu une discussion sur les personnes qu'on aimait qui sont mortes. J'ai découvert que sa fiancée avait été assassinée par les Mangemorts. Pouvez-vous imaginer ça? Rogue avec une fiancée? C'était un mariage arrangé, mais… quand même. Les gens sont surprenants parfois. )

Il n'aime simplement pas Vector.

Rogue et moi, d'un autre coté, avons une relation complexe.

Oh, ouais.

Où en étais-je?

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens toujours obligée de divaguer sur d'autres sujets?

Qui sait?

Assez de questions.

«Ceci est une preuve de comportement inacceptable, McGonagall!, » a-t-il grimacé. « Quelque chose dont je ne me serais jamais attendu de votre part. Maintenant, vous allez retirer ce balai à Potter ou je vais être forcé d'en parler à Dumbledore! »

« Vraiment?, » demanda McGonagall, toujours aussi composée. « Parce que j'ai demandé l'autorisation de Dumbledore avant d'acheter le Nimbus 2000 qui semble te causer tant de détresse, Severus, et il semblait croire que c'était une excellante idée. »

Rogue n'a rien dit pendant un moment, son œil tiquait et la veine sur son front battait avec abandon. C'était plutôt hilarant, mais je me suis forcée pour ne pas rire. Après tout, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est une boule de nerfs la majorité du temps.

….ok, peut-être que c'est de ma faute.

À ce moment là, Victoria a juste roulé les yeux dans ma direction et a dit d'un ton nonchalant : « Severus, mon chou, c'est fini pour toi. »

Elle a dit ça, juste comme cela! Merlin, je n'aurais jamais été capable d'appeler Rogue «mon chou ». Rogue n'est **pas** le genre d'homme à qui quelqu'un donnerait une appellation affectueuse.

J'ai des doutes au sujet de Victoria parfois.

… Pas ce genre de doute là.

En tout cas, Rogue est parti dans un coup de vent et McGonagall a juste secoué doucement sa tête avant de terminer son thé pendant que j'écrivais les événements extraordinaires qui venaient juste de se terminer.

Ohhh, maintenant Victoria chiale à propos de Rogue.

« Je ne peux pas supporter cet homme, » est-elle entrain de dire à McGonagall. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi diable est-ce que Dumbledore l'a engagé. Il est un prof atroce et tout le monde le déteste – il est complètement déplaisant sur toute la ligne et il n'a probablement pas baisé depuis des années, il –»

Oh non, je rougis.

Je rougis.

Terriblement.

Je sens que mon visage est devenu incroyablement écarlate.

« …Pourquoi tu rougis? »

Oh merde.

« Rien. »

« Tu n'as pas _couché _avec lui, j'espère?! »

« Non! »

« Et bien, Merlin soit loué, j'ai eu peur pendant un instant, Aur. »

Et là, elle continue à chialer.

McGonagall me regarde. Oh, merveilleux, je crois qu'elle nous a vus, Rogue et moi, pendant le malheureux incident avec le punch alcoolisé durant le bal. Aurgh. Toute l'école pense probablement que Rogue et moi sommes complètement amoureux l'un de l'autre et Victoria n'est pas encore au courant parce qu'elle est relativement nouvelle et si –»

Oh, rien. Rayez ce que je viens d'écrire.

Je vais aller me cacher dans ma chambre.

**Chambre.**

**8 :49 A.M.**

Ah, je me sens mieux.

Je vais peut-être travailler sur mes plans de cours.

…. Je déteste vraiment les plans de cours.

Merlin, je suis fatiguée. Si seulement, j'avais quelque chose à faire durant la journée.

…Oh mon dieu.

Qu'est-ce que c'était?

**8 :50 A.M.**

Auriga, tu imagines des choses.

Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui bouge dans ta chambre.

**8:51 A.M.**

Peut-être que c'est juste Wimmy.

Oui, oui, bien sûr que c'est Wimmy.

Ne soyons pas ridicules.

**8:52 A.M.**

Sauf que je ne pense pas que ce soit Wimmy. Wimmy chante toujours – des trucs effrayants comme «Sex Bomb» ou «Barbie Girl ».

Je ne pensais même pas que les elfes pouvaient avoir accès à la musique moldue.

J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il… veut insinuer quelque chose.

**8 :53 A.M**

Ugh.

**8:55A.M.**

Okay, je commence vraiment à avoir peur. La chose sonne presque… reptilienne.

Oh Merlin.

Et si c'était un Lethifold?

OhMerlinOhMerlinOhMerlinOhMerlin. Je vais être tuée par un Lethifold. Je hais les Lethifolds. Mon oncle Janus s'est fait tuer par un Lethifold – tout ce que ma tante Bee a trouvé de lui après l'attaque est une lettre sur sa table de chevet disant : « Oh non! Un Lethifold m'attaque… je suffoque. » et puis, il n'était plus là, juste comme ça. On a eu des funérailles et tout ce qui vient avec et j'étais désespérément triste parce que j'avais toujours aimé mon oncle Janus.

… Mais, bien sur, il fallait que –3 mois plus tard- ma mère fasse un séjour au Dragon Vert et tombe sur l'oncle Janus entrain de palper la propriétaire de l'hôtel. Au début, ma mère croyait que c'était un miracle, puis elle s'est rendu compte de ce qui se passait et a immédiatement envoyé un hibou à tante Bee. Elle est arrivée en un rien de temps et a procédé de battre mon oncle avec un chaudron jusqu'à ce qu'il soit inconscient.

…Donc, je suppose que je ne suis pas **si** en danger que ça.

Mais, quand même. Ça pourrait être un vrai Lethifold cette fois-ci.

**8 :57 A.M.**

Oh Merlin.

Je viens juste d'entrevoir un pied vert, plein d'écailles, en dessous de mon lit.

Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin. J'ai trop peur. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Ce n'était définitivement pas humain. Ce n'était pas Wimmy, non plus. Actuellement, je serais heureuse de le voir. Honnêtement, lui et ses effrayantes chansons moldues. Il est nettement moins effrayant que _**ça**_.

Au moins, je sais que ce n'est pas un Lethifold.

**9 :01 A.M.**

Ouais. Vraiment. Ouais. Je suis pas mal stupide.

J'ai peut-être exagérer un peu.

C'était Herman. L'iguane de Quirell! Je sais que c'est lui parce que, et bien, il n'y a pas tant d'iguanes que ça dans le château et, de toute façon, il avait un collier rose avec une plaque en forme de cœur qui dit : « Herman »

Je me demande comment il se sent avec ça.

Ça doit être un coup incroyablement bas pour sa masculinité

Pauvre iguane.

Je veux dire, vraiment, Slatero… rose?

Dire que j'ai tenter de le séduire.

(Frissons)

Mais, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est ce qu'Herman fait dans ma chambre. Est-ce que ça veux dire que Quirell est entré dans mes appartements?

…Ewwww.

Herman est, en fait, très mignon. Il n'arrête pas de caresser mon bras. Awww, quel gentil iguane. Quel merveilleux iguane.

**9 :04 A.M.**

Auuuughhh! Dégage de mon bras, espèce de truc dérangé!

VAS-T-EN!

**9 :06 A.M.**

J'en sais plus sur les pratiques sexuelles des iguanes que j'aurais aimer en savoir.

**9 :55 A.M.**

Est-ce que « Oh, vas-t-en! Vraiment! Et si quelqu'un te voyait comme cela? C'est grotesque! Il y a … d'autre chose à qui tu pourrais faire ça! Honnêtement! » sonne si suggestif?

Et bien, oui, je suppose que ça pourrait être suggestif.

Sauf que c'était un iguane.

Rogue n'était pas au courant.

Il était sans aucun doute sous l'impression qu'il y avait…. un homme dans ma chambre.

Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi est-ce qu'il est toujours autour de mes appartements quand les...pires moments surgissent?

« Auriga! » a-t-il aboyé, sonnant quelque peu…traumatisé. « Il est neuf heures du matin! »

« Je sais! » ai-je répliqué brusquement, toujours aussi dégoûtée et avec la ferme intention de me débarrasser de mon chandail et de l'iguane.

Ce qui était, en y repensant, un geste totalement stupide.

Je le jure, je suis subconsciemment complètement inclinée à m'humilier de toutes les façons possibles.

Je veux dire, Rogue entre en hurlant_, « Auriga! Il est neuf heures du matin! »_ et qu'est-ce que je fais?

Je lui jette mon chandail à la figure.

Et oui, je portais une brassière.

Je ne suis pas si subconsciemment inclinée à m'humilier.

Il a cligné des yeux.

« Sort, tout de suite. » lui ai-je ordonné en fixant Herman avec un de mes regards assassins parce qu'il regardait innocemment la scène. « Je suis occupée. »

« Je m'en étais aperçus, » a-t-il répliqué complètement figé, en suivant mon regard jusqu'à l'iguane préféré de tout le monde. Puis, il a eu un mouvement de recul. « Oh Merlin, Auriga. Ne me dit pas que Quirell t'as convaincu d'utiliser des iguanes dans tes étranges pratiques sexuelles. »

« Severus! » ai-je hurlé. « Quirell et moi ne sommes pas… Herman n'est pas… je ne…. »

Et puis, j'ai réalisé qu'il ne regardait plus mon visage.

« Oh Merlin, arrête! Ta mère ne t'as pas enseigné qu'il fallait regarder les gens dans les yeux? »

La couverture que j'ai attrapée pour me recouvrir était convenablement celle sur laquelle Herman reposait. Il a revolé sur le plancher.

Bwhahahaha. Meurt, espèce d'iguane dérangé.

« Personne ne t'as enseigné qu'il fallait mettre des vêtements? » a-t-il répliqué sans émotion. « Oh non, c'est vrai, tu es trop occupée à me les lancer à la figure. »

Aurgh. Salaud.

« Et bien, » a-t-il persiflé. « Où est ton cher ami porteur de turban, maintenant? »

« Se-ve-rus! Quirell n'est pas… Je ne …Je ne ferais jamais. »

Et je crois honnêtement que quelque là-haut me déteste.

Passionnément.

Ou au moins, ils aiment me faire souffrir.

Parce qu'à ce moment précis, Quirell est sorti du fond de ma chambre (il était probablement entré par la cheminé dans sa recherche d'Herman, mais essayez de dire ça à Rogue) en ayant l'air plutôt ébouriffé et en ajustant son turban.

« A…ahhh… te v.oil..a! » s'est-il exclamé devant Herman en le prenant dans ses bras.

Puis il a aperçu Rogue et moi-même.

Et j'étais toujours convenablement, sans chandail.

Un chandail qui était toujours convenablement dans les mains de Rogue.

Je jure que je n'avais jamais vu les yeux de quelqu'un s'agrandir plus que ceux de Quirell en ce moment là. « A..Auriga….S..s…s..Serverus, je…ne vou…lais p..p…pas d..ddd...déranger .»

« Tu ne déranges rien du tout! » ai-je protesté immédiatement.

Rogue d'un autre coté, m'a jeté un regard assassin et a répliqué : « Pareillement, Quirell. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là? » ai-je demandé à Quirell.

Rogue a haussé un sourcil d'une façon qui voulait clairement dire : « Ouais, comme si ça allait me convaincre, espèce d'idiote dérangée. »

« J…je sa..v…vais qu'Herman ss.sss… serait ici, » a-t-il annoncé.

« Et tu savais… comment? »

« Il m'a lais…s…sé une no..t…t..te. »

Une note.

Ha.

Ouais.

Les iguanes peuvent écrire, maintenant?

C'est homme est complètement malade.

Et donc, Quirell est sorti en murmurant pour lui-même de sa façon unique et bégayante.

Ce qui, bien entendu, m'a laisser seule avec Rogue (dans ma chambre) avec rien d'autre a faire que de le dévisager et espérer désespérément qu'il me redonne mon chandail.

Je devrais vraiment m'en tenir aux robes sorcières.

« Oh, donne-moi ça, » ai-je ordonné en faisant un geste pour reprendre mon chandail.

Et, puisque je suis manifestement la personne la plus chanceuse du monde, j'ai trébuchée par en arrière aussitôt que j'ai réussi à agripper mon chandail et je suis retombée sur le lit en entraînant Rogue avec moi.

Et là, à ce moment précis, Wimmy a décidé de faire une de ses entrées glorieuses tout en chantant « Physical ».

Il s'est soudainement arrêté, bouche bée, horrifié et les yeux pleins de larmes, lorsqu'il m'a aperçu avec Rogue.

« Madame Auriga, madame! » a-t-il pleuré. « Wimmy pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous! Wimmy se trompait! »

Et bien sur, il a fallu que je réponde immédiatement: « Attend Wimmy, il ne s'est rien passé! »

Ce qui était complètement stupide.

Stupide.

Stupide.

Et là, pour la deuxième fois depuis que l'année scolaire est commencée, Rogue a éclaté de rire.

Un fou rire complètement dément.

Et juste pour mettre la cerise sur le gâteau, Victoria, qui passait dans le coin, à jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre et m'a aperçu (sans chandail) dans le même lit que le professeur de potions universellement détesté.

« Tu ne couche pas avec lui, huh? » a-t-elle demande en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de repartir.

Et là, présentement, je suis assise, seule, portant un chandail, en me demandant pourquoi ce genre de chose m'arrive toujours à moi. Pourquoi moi?!

Victoria n'est pas vraiment bonne pour garder des secrets.

Et demain matin, toute l'école risque d'être au courant.

Je suis la prostituée de Poudlard.

**10 :03 A.M.**

Je me demande si je pourrais être mentionnée dans **l'Histoire de Poudlard** pour ça.


	9. la vengeance des elfes de maison

Note : Ceci est la traduction d'une fic absolument exceptionnelle de She's A Star. L'originale_ Lamentations of a Starry Eyed Twit_, est merveilleuse et si cela vous intéresse, l'auteur a écrit plusieurs autres fic qui valent la peine d'êtres connues.

* * *

Lamentations d'une idiote dérangée 

Les confessions d'Auriga Sinistra

Chapitre 9

La vengeance des elfes de maison

-

**Dimanche 15 septembre, 1991**

**Chambre**

**6 :15 P.M.**

Peut-être que je suis paranoïaque, (qui ne le serait pas, après un incident pareil?) mais il me semble que tout le monde me regarde…étrangement.

Ma réputation en tant que "femme facile" de Poudlard ne s'est certainement pas répandue aussi rapidement...

… N'empêche que ça expliquerait pourquoi un de mes élèves de septième année Serpentard m'a fait un clin d'œil cet avant-midi quand je l'ai croisé dans le hall.

**6 :17 P.M.**

Ugh. Les jeunes de nos jours.

**6 :18 P.M.**

Et je suis persuadée que je n'ai pas imaginé la fois où j'ai vu Percy Weasley qui s'est carrément jeté hors de mon chemin. Franchement – qu'est-ce qu'il pense que je vais faire, l'attaquer en plein milieu d'un corridor?

Frissons.

**6 :20 P.M.**

Non, mais vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était totalement innocent, non plus. Je l'ai vu fixer Pénélope Clearwater pendant les repas.

**6 :21 P.M.**

Merlin, je ne veux pas qu'on se souvienne de moi comme étant la pute de Poudlard! C'est horrible! _Horrible_! Je suis loin d'être une pute! Pour l'amour de Merlin, le seul homme que j'ai embrassé en deux ans est le détestable professeur de potions!

…et il y a Wimmy.

Mais j'essaie vraiment, vraiment, d'oublier tout ce qui a un lien avec ce triste moment de ma pathétique histoire.

**6 :23 P.M. **

Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un psychiatre.

**6 :24 P.M.**

Ou d'un petit ami.

**6:25 P.M.**

Ou d'un petit ami psychiatre.

Hmmm.

Intriguant.

**Lundi 16 septembre, 1991**

**Chambre**

**7 :36 A.M.**

Oh non. Je viens de penser à quelque chose. J'ai les troisièmes années Gryffondor, ce soir. Plus précisément, les jumeaux Weasley. C'est exactement le genre de chose que les jumeaux Weasley adorent entendre. Et je suis sur et certaine que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils auront entendu parler de ma mésaventure. Après tout, ces garçons sont incroyablement aptes à mettre leur nez où on ne veut pas d'eux. Comme l'année passée lorsque j'avais tenté de voler un bol de crème glacée ou deux (ou six) dans les cuisines en plein milieu de la nuit, parce que je me sentais un peu déprimée à cause de mon perpétuel état de misère; les jumeaux Weasley étaient là et ils avaient déjà mangé ce qui restait de la crème glacée!

Toutefois, ils m'ont laissé avoir les biscuits lorsque je leur ai expliqué à quel point ma vie était pathétique.

Donc, ils ne sont pas complètement sans cœur.

**7 :40 A.M.**

Toutefois, il n'y a aucun doute qu'ils vont royalement me faire chier cette nuit. J'en suis persuadée.

**7 :41 A.M.**

Pourquoi _moi_?

**7 :42 A.M.**

Pourquoi pas… Rogue?

**7 :43 A.M.**

À ce que je me souvienne, il fessait également parti de l'incident.

Donc, assurément, je ne serais pas la seule à être torturée.

**7 :44 A.M.**

Teehee.

**Vendredi 27 septembre, 1991 **

**Hôpital St-Mangouste pour les maladies et les blessures magiques. **

**4 :35 P.M.**

Je suis morte.

Je le jure, je suis morte et je suis allée en enfer.

Il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

Et bien. Au moins j'ai regagné le pouvoir de penser logiquement.

… Ou du moins, aussi logiquement que je puisse penser.

Ce qui ne veut pas dire grand chose.

**4 :39 A.M.**

Tu te demandes probablement pourquoi je suis à St-Mangouste.

**4 :40 P.M.**

Dans le fond, tu ne peux pas. Tu es un journal intime. Logiquement, tu ne peux pas te demander ce que je fais!

**4 :42 A.M.**

Je suis devenue complètement cinglée.

**4 :45 A.M.**

Je vais sûrement développer une phobie des elfes de maison. Je ne serais plus jamais capable de les affronter.

**4 :47 A.M.**

Elfes de maison.

Frissons.

**4 :53 P.M.**

Rogue semble plutôt irrité. Je suppose qu'il voudrait être ailleurs. Il n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards meurtriers, mais il n'a encore rien dit.

… Est-ce que Severus Rogue est réellement entrain de me prendre en pitié?!

On dirait vraiment.

Ce qui veut dire que je fais vraiment pitié. Parce que, sérieusement, il faut faire vraiment dur pour que Severus Rogue prenne quelqu'un en pitié.

Mais bon, je sens que je mérite bel et bien toutes les formes de compassions dirigée à mon égard pour le moment.

Même si c'est de Rogue.

**5 :02P.M.**

Je suppose que je devrais vous racontez ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

(Ignorant le fait que " tu " sois un objet inanimé.)

Tout a commencé le matin du 17 septembre à environ 1h30 du matin alors que j'étais tranquillement entrain de débattre avec moi-même s'il était préférable de tuer les jumeaux Weasley ou de me suicider. (Je vous assure que les deux options semblaient terriblement tentantes – mais finalement, mon choix s'est arrêté sur le suicide parce que, soyons francs, Dumbledore deviendrait sans doute un peu moins plaisant avec moi si je me mettais à assassiner ses étudiants). Mais, **vraiment**. Comment suis-je sensée réagir face à des devoirs animés qui chantent : « Quirell pour commencer / L'iguane pour continuer / Juste à y penser / ça donne le goût de vomir / de s'enfuir et de courir / Avant que professeur Rogue arrive / Car elle est la pute de Poudlard ! »

Je suis très heureuse d'annoncer que j'ai trouvé le courage de leur donner une retenue et de leur enlever 10 points, _chacun_.

Malheureusement, ça n'a pas empêché la totalité de la classe de crever de rire.

Et dire que je croyais que ma journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Soupir.

Comme j'avais tord.

Donc, je m'étais coulé un bain dans l'espoir que ça me remonterais un peu le moral (ou qu'il serait suffisamment plein pour que je puisse me noyer avec succès) tout en me divertissant avec des pensées hautement philosophiques comme : « Pourquoi moi?! ». L'habituel, quoi.

J'étais tellement occupée à sombrer dans le désespoir que je n'ai remarqué ma situation qu'après être sortie de la baignoire (en y repensant, je ne vois vraiment pas comment ça ce fait que je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant. Je ne pense pas être aussi stupide que cela).

Voilà. En me dirigeant vers le miroir de ma splendide salle de bain, j'ai fait une découverte extrêmement déplaisant.

Mon corps entier avait prit la teinte lilas préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Oui, lilas.

Comme dans : totalement mauve. Mon merveilleux bronzage que je gardais soigneusement immaculé avait complètement disparu. À la place –

Lilas.

Imaginez, un instant, une femme avec d'horribles cheveux frisés, vous regardant du haut de son un mètre cinquante-cinq, habillée avec ce que l'on pourrait appeler un sens vestimentaire douteux. Pas exactement la perception qu'on a d'une Vélanne, hein? Mais, si l'on ajoute à cela une complexion lilas, vous vous retrouvez avec quelque chose qui rendrait un troll attirant à côté de moi.

Oh, et c'était juste le commencement.

Donc après avoir lancé quelques cris de détresse et tenté de trouver un sort qui puisse me rendre mon apparence normale, j'ai finalement constaté que tous mes efforts étaient inutiles et que mes symptômes allaient probablement disparaître avant le lendemain matin, de toute façon. (J'avais utilisé du savon à bulles moldu et comme il y a apparemment des traces de magie jusque dans l'eau de Poudlard, celle-ci peut avoir des réactions négatives lorsque mélangée avec d'autres substances magiques.)

Me demandant pourquoi je ne m'étais pas suicidée dans le bain pendant que je pouvais, je suis grimpée dans mon lit -- seulement pour ressentir la douleur la plus terrible, la plus atroce du monde.

Vous connaissez l'émission _**Je Rêve de Jeannine?**_ (Bien sur que tu ne le connais pas. Tu es un journal intime. Mais fait moi plaisir en prétendant le connaitre. Je suis, après tout, en état de détresse émotionnelle et physique). Et bien, je me rappelle distinctement avoir regardé un épisode avec ma sœur durant laquelle Jeanine changeait le lit du Major Nelson en tapis de clous.

J'ai ris à l'époque.

Mais désormais, je suis plus avisée. J'ai découvert que ce n'est pas drôle.

En fait, c'est extrêmement douloureux.

Donc, j'ai attrapé une couverture et je me suis coucher en boule sur le plancher sans fermer l'œil de la nuit; à la place, j'étais violette et j'étais en état de souffrance extrême et je me demandais qui aurait bien pu m'en vouloir à ce point. J'en conclus que ce n'était pas Rogue puisque ce style de torture n'était pas vraiment son genre – il a plus tendance à insulter verbalement jusqu'à ce que sa victime se suicide. C'était plus dans la trempe des jumeaux Weasley, mais ils ne seraient pas aussi cruels à cause d'une toute petite retenue, n'est-ce pas?

Alors, ce devait être que je mettais faite un ennemi – quelqu'un qui voulait me voir souffrir et qui rirait devant ma douleur.

Et laisser moi vous dire que, pendant cette longue nuit, j'ai considéré _tout le monde _comme un suspect potentiel (vraiment, tout le monde. Jusqu'au Fang, le chien d'Hagrid. Je n'aime pas manière qu'il a de me regarder). Plusieurs pourraient me traiter de paranoïaque, mais je crois que mon raisonnement était entièrement justifié. Après tout, j'étais mauve – ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas prendre à la légère.

Un bon moment de ma nuit fut passé à soupçonner Quirell puisqu'il avait la troisième plus grande quantité d'évidence contre lui. Son turban était de la même couleur que ma peau, si ce n'est pas une preuve, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. D'accord, ce n'est pas exactement le genre de preuve qui mérite un emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban, mais j'étais désespérée. Ce qui est extrêmement surprenant, considérant que l'on parle de moi.

Mais, en fin de compte, j'ai réussi à me contrôler et je me suis mise à réfléchir sérieusement.

Je veux dire… Quirell? Cet homme a peur de ses ustensiles. (Triste mais vrai. L'autre fois au souper, Hooch a brandi sa fourchette pour mettre de l'emphase dans son discours et il est pratiquement tombé en convulsions) C'est clair qu'il est en fait un mage noir dont la première intention est d'aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres à recréer son règne glorieux parmi nous.

Hah. Ouais.

Très plausible.

(Note bien mon sarcasme. En fait, je te demanderais de le faire si tu n'étais pas qu'un journal intime.)

Donc, j'étais là; meurtrie, violette, et je n'avais aucune idée de l'identité de mon ennemi. J'étais loin de considérer les vrais coupables. Après tout, qui suspecteraient…. Les elfes de maison?

_-----------------_

**5:14 P.M.**

Désolée.

J'essaye encore de m'en remettre.

Alors, comme tu peux très bien te l'imaginer, cher journal inanimé, j'étais dans une de ces situations extrêmement désagréables. J'avais également l'irritant problème du fait que j'étais supposée me rendre jusqu'à la Grande Salle, pour ne pas crever de faim. Et il y avait aussi tout le dilemme qui vient avec l'idée d'_enseigner_.

Après plusieurs images mentales horrifiantes, dans lesquelles Rogue riait de ma gueule, j'en suis venue à la conclusion que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas quitter ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas monter mon visage fuchsia au reste du monde.

…ok, je n'étais pas fuchsia. C'était, comme je l'avais clairement expliqué précédemment, une sorte de teinte violette qui s'apparentait dangereusement à la couleur lavande et qui, je le crains, risquerait de me renvoyer à St-Mangouste (dans l'aile psychiatrique, cette fois) si jamais j'avais le malheur de poser mes yeux dessus à nouveau.

Donc, mon plan pour éviter toute l'humiliation qui découlerait de mon apparition dans la Grande Salle était de rester assise dans mes appartements jusqu'à ce que je meure de faim. (Je suppose que ce n'était peut-être pas l'idée la plus brillante que j'aurais pu trouver, mais au moins il y avait des éléments de tragédie Shakespearienne dedans).

Sauf, que j'ai commencé à avoir faim.

Et, parce que je suis la personne _la plus chanceuse du monde_, la seule chose mangeable que j'ai eu le bonheur de trouver dans ma chambre était la boite de bonbons aux coquerelles que Rogue m'avait offerte pour la St-Valentin il y a trois ans parce qu'il trouvait apparemment que c'était un cadeau qui me représentait parfaitement.

Je le hais.

(Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je l'ai gardé, honnêtement j'ignore ce qui m'a poussé à le faire. En plus, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à gaspiller une quantité extraordinaire d'encre ainsi que plusieurs pages précieuses de ce journal pour déclarer à quel point je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui)

Mais bon, aux environs de midi, la boite de bonbon aux coquerelles commençait à avoir l'air très appétissante.

…Est-ce que les gens mangent _vraiment_ les bonbons aux coquerelles?

Je veux dire, il y en a sûrement qui le fond, sinon ils ne continueraient pas à en fabriquer, non?

Je n'ai certainement jamais rencontré quelque qui pouvait s'empêcher de vomir après les avoir mangé, à part la vieille harpie que j'ai croisée lors de mon premier voyage à Honeyducks.

Les bonbons aux coquerelles : considérés comme un met exquis par les harpies du monde entier.

…Une raison de plus pour que Rogue me les offre en cadeau.

Je le hais.

Donc, vers midi et demi, jetais assis dans ma chambre entrain de fixer les bonbons aux coquerelles, déchirée entre l'idée de mourir de faim ou de les manger et de cimente mon statut de harpie dans la société.

Et puis, quelqu'un a frappé à la porte.

Naturellement, j'ai tout de suite présumé que s'était Rogue.

... Pas parce que je suis étrangement obsédée par lui, si c'est ce que vous pensez. C'est juste qu'il a tendance à s'arrêter devant ma porte aux pires moments).

Et donc, j'ai crié (ou du moins, tenté de le faire - j'étais tellement affaiblie par la faim et le stress émotionnel que mon cri ressemblait plus à un genre d'éternuement forcé) : « Vas-t-en Rogue! Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour le moment! »

Soyez éblouis par mon excellent choix de mot.

Je suis sérieuse. Ne vous retenez pas. Allez-y.

Victoria, elle n'était pas gênée de le faire.

Parce que, comme je suis extrêmement chanceuse, s'était-elle qui avait frappé à ma porte et pas Rogue.

Elle a ouvert la porte avec ce sourire terriblement satisfait et a demandé: « J'espère que je ne suis pas entrain... d'interrompre tes plans, Auriga. »

Je m'étais couvert d'un drap juste avant qu'elle entre, alors le regard assassin et ma réplique amer de: « Va te faire foutre, tu as un esprit vraiment croche », n'a pas eu autant d'impact que je ne l'aurais souhaité. À la place, elle a juste ri et a déclaré : « Tu sais, tu as des goûts vraiment suspects. »

Ce qui est, bien entendu, la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai entendu de toute ma vie. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à cette accusation, et à la place, je me suis précipitée sur mon lit (qui était heureusement dépourvu de clous) et je me suis cachée sous plusieurs autres épaisseurs de couvertures. Juste pour être sure.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai, ce qu'ils disent à propos de l'elfe de maison? » persista Victoria, ignorant complètement que j'étais à deux doigts de me suicider avec des bonbons aux coquerelles expirés.

Elle est vraiment insensible par moments.

« Non, bien sur que non! » ai-je répliqué sèchement entre les deux draps, trois couvertures et deux couvre-lits où je me cachais. (J'ai tendance à acheter de façon compulsive des couvertures. C'est incroyablement confortable et sans oublier que c'est terriblement pratique. Regarder dans qu'elle situation j'étais! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans ma vaste collection de draps.)

« Ohhh, excellant, » continua Victoria, encore complètement dans l'ignorance. « Parce que je suis très ouverte d'esprit, mais il y a des limites... »

« Victoria, » ai-je hurlé, totalement prête à lancer des sorts impardonnables. « Ferme-la.»

Elle a choisi ce moment pour demander exactement pourquoi est-ce que j'étais couverte de draps.

Ce qui, bien sur, était une question extrêmement difficile à répondre. Comment est-ce possible d'expliquer que l'on est mystérieusement devenue lilas? Faut-il utiliser une approche plus subtile pour que la personne ne soit pas trop terrifiée lorsqu'elle nous voit ou est-ce que l'on l'annonce sans préambule?

Et bien, parce que : « Victoria, tu sais que les gens ont souvent tendance à rendre ma vie misérable..." et " Je suis d'une splendide couleur lilas," sonnaient un peu stupide, j'ai décidé de tout simplement me taire. À la place, je suis lentement sortie de mes couvertures et je l'ai laissé admirer mon teint raisin.

Elle m'a fixé pendant une minute (je ne pouvais pas vraiment la blâmer) avant de promptement demander : « est-ce que c'est les résultats bizarres d'une nouvelle MTS, ou quoi? »

Si quelqu'un a besoin d'un lavage de cerveau, c'est bien elle.

Et moi qui pensais que les professeurs d'Arithmancie étaient sensés être des gens vraiment plates qui comptaient leur bas durant leurs temps libres avant des les arranger en ordre alphabétique (j'ignore si c'est une situation entièrement réalisable, mais les professeurs Arithmancie sont sensés rendre ça réalisable, c'est leur but). Je sais que _mon_ professeur d'Arithmancie ne pensait pas au sex tout le temps, c'est sur.

... Ou, du moins, j'espère que non. J'ai déjà souffert une quantité phénoménale de détresse psychologique; je n'ai pas besoin d'imaginer le professeur Wigglewamph entrain de ...

Ew... uggh, mauvaise image mentale.

Bon, tenons-nous en aux sujets moins pénibles--

Donc, je me suis sentie obligée de l'informer que quelqu'un s'était mis en tête de me rendre complètement cinglée, et que personne n'était à l'abri de ce maniaque, et que je ne pouvais pas quitter ma chambre parce que j'ignorais quand est-ce qu'il frapperait de nouveau. Il y avait quelqu'un avec un esprit sinistre et torturé qui m'attendait dehors et qui ne souhaitait qu'à me voir six pieds sous terre.

« Et de toutes façons, » a-t-elle continué en ricanant, « tu ne veux pas que Rogue te vois avec la peau lilas, hein? »

Je la déteste.

Heureusement, elle a un peu de cœur derrière sa détestable personnalité et elle a daigné me donner son fond de teint moldu. J'ai réussi à le mélanger avec le mien et à couvrir l'entièreté de mon visage.

... Malheureusement, sa peau est légèrement plus foncée que la mienne, alors j'avais un look camouflage beige qui n'était pas vraiment flatteur.

Ok, c'était hideux.

Mais d'un autre côté, je n'étais plus de la même couleur que le chandail préfère de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Ça devait compter pour quelque chose, non?

Donc, j'ai vêtu la plus large robe sorcière de ma garde-robe ainsi qu'une immense cape (Je n'allais pas exposer mon visage au monde entier si je pouvais l'éviter), et je me mis en marche vers la Grande Salle pour un souper qui, à mon avis, était bien mérité. Victoria n'arrêtait pas de ricaner et de faire de commentaires qui étaient apparemment sensé être drôle sur ma ressemblance avec un détraqueur nain. Qu'elle merveilleuse amie.

Une chance que le souper était pratiquement terminé et que la plupart des étudiants avaient déjà quitté le lieu. En entrant, j'ai croisé Neville Londubat. Il a poussé un cri et est tombé sur le plancher lorsqu'il m'a vu. Pas exactement la meilleure réaction que j'ai eue de la part d'un homme, mais définitivement pas la pire.

... Je suis trop pathétique.

La plupart des professeurs étaient également partis, sauf Quirell qui végétait en tenant son maudit iguane (auquel j'ai toujours l'intention de presser des charges pour abus sexuel). Lorsqu'il m'a vu, il a bredouillé quelque chose à propos d'une invasion des forces du mal et a promptement échappé Herman dans le plat de patates pillées.

Mwhahahaha.

La vengeance est un sentiment tellement merveilleux.

Et donc, j'ai mangé suffisamment pour à peu près doubler ma taille (sans les patates pilées), en étant attentive à ne pas exposer mes mains légèrement mauves. Victoria m'a dit qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle espérait que je trouve une solution à mon petit problème (je doute qu'elle pensait la moitié de ce qu'elle a dit. Elle n'était même pas capable de s'arrêter de rire. Hmph.) Puis, je suis repartie me caché dans mes appartements.

J'avais parfaitement l'intention de restée recroquevillée dans mon lit et de dormir jusqu'à ma leçon de cette nuit (un des avantages d'enseigner lorsqu'il fait totalement noir - les étudiants ne remarquent pas si votre peau a subit un subtil changement de couleur), mais le futur avait autre chose en tête. M'attendant innocemment sur mon oreiller, se trouvait un terrifiant morceau de parchemin plié.

Je le ramassai avec des mains tremblantes, apeurée devant l'horreur de la situation.

Oh. Je réalisé que ceci comment à ressembler à un mauvais roman policier, hein?

C'est l'odeur de l'hôpital - ça me rend un peu folle.

Bon, et bien, sur le morceau de parchemin était inscrite une note écrite avec une substance rouge douteuse qui proclamait:

_**« IL N'Y AURA AUCUNE PITIÉ. »**_

J'estime qu'il est convenable d'affirmer que ce message m'a ébranlé un peu.

…D'accord, c'est peut-être un sous-entendu. En fait, j'ai véritablement crié, lancé la lettre de le côté de la chambre et piétiné dessus comme une folle, avant de la faire prendre en feu avec les étincelles qui sortaient de ma baguette.

J'étais terrifiée! C'était clair que ma vie était en danger; je pense que j'avais le droit de me montrer quelque peu hystérique.

Ou, si vous préférez… très hystérique.

Les deux pouvaient s'appliquer à ma situation.

Et c'est ce moment là que Rogue a choisi pour affirmer sa présence.

…Je ne pense pas que son : « eh ehm! » était sensé inspirer la peur dans mon cœur, mais j'étais déjà terriblement stressée et ce n'était pas exactement comme si je marchais main dans la main avec tout ce qui impliquait des _**bruits soudains**_ – ce qui, je crois, était parfaitement compréhensible.

Cependant, Rogue, semblait trouver cela étrange quand j'ai sursauté de huit pouces et je me suis mis à hurler avant de brandir ma baguette et de déclarer : « Approche, et je te tue! »

Vraiment, je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait.

Il ne passe pas assez de temps avec d'autre gens, ça le rend bizarre.

Mais bon, revenons en à l'histoire de mon agonie et de ma détresse.

« Je t'assure, Sinistra, que je n'ai aucun intention de m'approcher de toi, aussi attrayant que ce concept pourrait être pour ton soupirant elfe de maison, » répliqua-t-il dans son horrible voix mielleuse qui a le don de me faire sentir stupide.

…Rectification : qui a le don de me faire sentir plus stupide que d'habitude.

Et puis--

« Par hasard, serais-tu consciente, Auriga, que ta peau est constituée de trois teintes différentes en ce moment? »

Maudit soit-il, lui et ses talents d'observation.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire, » ai-je répondu aussi innocemment que je pouvais (ce qui était, malheureusement, pas très convaincant).

« Tu pourrais peut-être regarder dans un miroir, » continua Rogue. « Vois-tu, je peux non seulement détecter une teinte d'ivoire et un teint bronzé audacieux, mais il y a également un soupçon de violet là-dessous. »

« Du violet? » ai-je répété, tendant désespérément de donner l'impression qu'il était complètement cinglé.

« Oui, » a-t-il persiflé d'une façon qui sonnait atrocement Serpentard-e, « violet. »

« Et je suppose que tu te crois drôle? » ai-je défié, décidant que d'argumenter avec lui serait une perte de temps.

« Je ne déni pas que la situation a un riche potentiel comique, » a-t-il répliqué, en grimaçant un peu, « mais pour le moment, je suis plus curieux de découvrir comment, exactement, est-ce que ceci est arrivé. »

J'ai un conseil pour toi, journal, même si tu n'es qu'un journal et que tu es inanimé et que tu ne peux pas parler et yada yada blah blah –

Ne te confie jamais - sous aucune circonstance – à Rogue.

Ce n'est simplement pas intelligent.

Peu importe si tu es émotionnellement dérangée et qu'une menace de mort plane au-dessus de ta tête. Peu import si ta seule confidente a choisi d'éclater de rire en voyant ton problème. Peu importe si tu es secrètement amoureuse de lui et que la rumeur que tu es une pute a traverse toute l'école. Peu importe si tu as été agressée sexuellement par un elfe de maison ET un iguane dans la même semaine. Peu importe si tu es mauve, par la barbe de Merlin! Ne. Te. Confie. Pas. À. Rogue.

C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Et personne n'en a autant souffert que moi.

« Tu veux savoir comment c'est arrivé? Tu veux vraiment le savoir, Rogue? Et bien, je vais te le dire, moi! Il y a quelqu'un ici qui veux ma peau! C'est vrai! Quelqu'un dans ce château a l'intention de me dérober de ma santé mentale et de piler dessus! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Ils enchantent mon eau de bain pour que ma peau devienne mauve, me torturent en changeant mon lit en tapis de clous et ils me menacent avec des notes écrites avec du sang! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mérité ça?? Rien! Je veux dire, oui, je t'ai peut-être lancé une tasse ou deux de café en plein visage! Oui, j'ai peut-être donné des retenus à quelques élèves innocents de première année! Et oui, j'ai peut-être laissé croire à un elfe de maison que j'étais éperdument amoureuse de lui pour me faufiler dans tes appartements, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute! Tu veux savoir c'est la faute de qui? Et bien, je vais te le dire à qui est la faute! Toi – tout est de ta faute! Tu me rends folle, espèce de salaud insupportable! Tu es méchant, sans cœur, sardonique et tu n'as aucune qualité quelconque! Mais il y a le truc avec les étoiles, et mon obsession, et puis il y a eu l'entrée de journal, et _pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours dans ma tête?!? _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça? Quoi?! Je t'ai lancé une tasse de café, je l'admets! Je t'ai lancé la maudite tasse de café! Mais est-ce que je méritais autant de tourments pour ça??? »

J'avais arrêté de parler à ce point ci parce que j'avais délivré l'entièreté de mon discours d'une traite et parce que le besoin de respirer commençait à être assez pressant. De plus, je ne désirais pas vraiment ajouter le bleu à la palette de couleur de ma peau.

Puis, j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais dit.

À Rogue.

Oups.

En réponse, il m'a fixé. Et fixé. Et fixé encore.

Puis, la grimace a refait surface.

« Auriga, aussi touché que je suis par tes lamentations émouvantes, j'ai bien peur que je ne veux pas passer une seconde de plus en ta présence puisque tu es sans aucun doute la créature la plus psychologiquement dérangée que j'ai vu de toute ma vie.» Il y a eu une pause, puis : «Incluant le seigneur des ténèbres.»

Ensuite, il est parti.

Naturellement, je n'étais pas dans mon état… normal. Je venais juste de dire à Rogue que je l'aimais, j'étais mauve, j'étais fatiguée et j'avais encore l'infortuné problème du fait que j'allais être assassinée dans un futur proche.

Et juste au moment où je m'écrasais dans mon lit, prête pour une bonne séance de pleurage et pour un marathon de Gilderoy Lockhart… ils ont envahis ma chambre.

Ils étaient complètement silencieux (sauf que, je suppose que ça fait parti de leur code génétique d'elfe de maison. Pour mieux évité de déranger leurs maîtres pur-sang arrogants)

Donc, soudainement, ils étaient-là.

Des elfes de maison, au moins une vingtaine, portant tous des expressions de rage aussi identique que leurs uniformes. Leur dirigeant brandissait son porte-poussière comme si s'était une épée, et a proclamé d'une voix étonnement intimidante considérant qu'il avait la taille d'un jeune enfant : « Nous sommes ici pour venger les injustices que mademoiselle a fait! »

Ce à quoi j'ai répliqué la seule chose que je pouvais répliquer : « Quoi ? »

Avoir su, j'aurais aimé savoir que les elfes de maison sont des créatures anormalement loyales avant de briser le cœur de Wimmy. Apparemment, ce sens de la loyauté est supposé se restreindre seulement à leurs maîtres mais lorsqu'un large nombre d'entre eux travaillent dans un même endroit pendant de longues années, cette dévotion s'étend jusqu'à leurs camardes de travail.

Ce qui, en fait, représentait une très mauvaise nouvelle pour moi.

« Vous brisez le cœur de Wimmy, Mademoiselle! » couina l'elfe. « Il est votre serviteur dévoué, et vous lui mentez! »

J'avais comme comprit que j'étais sensée avoir peur d'eux.

Et je l'étais un peu. Vous savez, juste un petit peu.

… D'accord, j'étais absolument terrifiée. Mais vraiment, un elfe de maison en colère brandissant sont porte-poussière est beaucoup plus effrayant en réalité que cela ne paraît sur papier.

Honnêtement.

Et puis, les elfes de maison m'ont entouré, il y en avait partout, avec leurs yeux immenses et leur voix hyper aiguë qui retentissaient dans mon esprit et je n'avais en tête que le visage en larmes de Wimmy qui murmurait : « Madame Auriga, madame! Wimmy pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous! Wimmy se trompait! » – et j'ai fait la seule chose que quelqu'un dans ma position pouvait faire –

Je me suis évanouie.

Tout était incroyablement brouillé lorsque je me suis réveillé : je me rappelle vaguement l'infirmerie et avoir agrippé Mme Pomfrey par le collet en informant Dumbledore qu'elle était _**une d'entre eux**_.

…Oh merlin. Je suis virée. Je suis virée sur tellement de niveaux. Je dois l'être. Je veux dire, Albus pense sans aucun doute que je suis complètement folle.

Ok, il n'est peut-être pas la personne la plus saine d'esprit et donc, il n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire, mais il n'a jamais accusé une infirmière d'être un elfe de maison déguisée.

Bon, poursuivons. Je me suis donc évanouie de nouveau et lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans une salle à St-Mangouste avec Rogue à mon chevet qui avait plus l'air de vouloir manger des bonbons aux coquerelles expirées que d'être-là.

Les ordres de Dumbledore, je suppose.

Il pensait probablement que la situation avait un potentiel romantique élevé.

Hah. Comme si.

…Mais, d'un autre côté, je ne suis plus violette.

Cependant, les elfes de maisons mon presque rendu folle et j'ai ouvert mon cœur à Severus Rogue –POURQUOI?! – et il y a une très grande probabilité que je perde mon emploi.

Soudainement, être débarrassée du mauve ne me semble plus une si grande réussite.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment été une personne qui voyait le verre à moitié plein.

Et Rogue vient de grogner : « Arrête d'écrire dans ce journal ridicule, » parce qu'apparemment, je suis libre de quitter l'hôpital.

De retourner à Poudlard.

Avec les elfes de maison.

Frissons.

… Je vais peut-être demander de rester une autre nuit.

**5:39 P.M.**

Ouch. Je viens d'être victime de l'expression « défie-moi-et-je-vais-te-tuer-et-décomposer-ton-cerveau-pour-le-mettre-dans-un-bocal-comme-ceux-dans-mon-bureau », de Rogue.

Je crois que je vais retourner à Poudlard finalement.


	10. l'enfer n'est rien

Note : Ceci est la traduction d'une fic absolument exceptionnelle de She's A Star. L'originale_ Lamentations of a Starry Eyed Twit_, est merveilleuse et si cela vous intéresse, l'auteur a écrit plusieurs autres fic qui valent la peine d'êtres connues.

* * *

Lamentations d'une idiote dérangée

Les confessions d'Auriga Sinistra

Chapitre 10

L'enfer n'est rien

-

**Mercredi, 1****er**** octobre 1991**

**Tour d'astronomie**

**9 :12 P.M.**

Hmm. Les choses ont étés incroyablement paisibles début mon petit… incident avec les elfes de maison.

Y aurait-il une chance pour que je sois entrain de regagner ma santé mentale?

Pour une quelconque raison, j'ai le pressentiment que ce n'est pas le cas.

Ce pressentiment pourrait être dû au fait que mon œil tique d'une façon qui rappelle effrayamment Rogue, à chaque fois que j'écris –ou même, que je pense- les mots _elfes de maison_.

Merlin aidez moi, je suis entrain de devenir comme Rogue.

Rogue que, par un étrange hasard, je suis désormais incapable de regarder dans les yeux. Ça allait bien lorsque j'étais à St-Mangouste, quelque peu délirante, mais j'ai fini par me souvenir de ce que je lui avais dit.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me fais subir de telles choses?

Bref, les contacts visuels ne sont plus une option.

Parfois, je suis complètement tentée d'abandonner l'enseignement ainsi que toute l'humiliation qui en découle et juste… de joindre un cirque.

Je ferais probablement une attraction merveilleuse avec mes cheveux.

Vous savez, dans la catégorie des _monstres de la nature_.

C'est dommage que ma peau ne soit plus lilas.

**Jeudi, 2 octobre 1991**

**Chambre**

**7:35 A.M.**

Étrange, je ne trouve plus mon chandail.

**7:37 A.M.**

Rogue.

**7:38 A.M.**

Le salaud a volé mon chandail.

**1:16 P.M.**

AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!

. . . Ehm.

Désolé.

Mais, _franchement_. Comment ce fait-il, cher journal intime, que cet homme peut être autant… si complètement… totalement…

Eh bien, d'accord, je suis trop frustrée en ce moment pour trouver un mot approprié, mais je vous assure que ce mot n'a absolument rien de flatteur.

Alors, voilà.

Non mais, franchement, il agit comme s'il était supérieur à tout le monde. Non seulement est ce que l'idée de se laver est considérée comme une activité exclusivement réservée au commun des mortels, oh non, on ne peut même plus tenter de récupérer son chandail sans qu'il nous fasse sentir comme des êtres végétatifs dépourvus d'intelligence.

…Son choix de mot, pas le mien. Croyez-moi, je ne dirais jamais quelque chose d'aussi ridicule.

Ce qui est triste est qu'il a réussi à avoir l'air quand même assez effrayant.

Plaisant, Severus Rogue ne l'est pas.

Et il est aussi un voleur de chandail.

Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu. Ou lu. Ou… n'allons pas dans les détails. L'important est que c'est vrai. Je veux dire, oui, bien sur, on était un peu trop préoccupés pendant toute l'épisode de l'attaque sexuel de l'iguane ainsi que de l'évènement où j'ai brisé le cœur des elfes de maison, pour porter attention aux petites choses comme qui a gardé le chandail de qui. Pourtant il aurait du réaliser, après que le chaos se soit passé, qu'il avait en sa possession une chose rose en velours qui ne lui appartenait pas. À moins qu'il à un côté efféminé qu'il dissimule particulièrement bien, je ne peux pas commencer à imaginer pourquoi cet homme aurais besoin de mon chandail. Sauf si, bien sur, il est secrètement et subconsciemment amoureux de moi et que, sans le savoir, il ait rapporté mon chandail dans son domaine et, peut-être, qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder avec amour de temps en temps avant d'être subjuguer par un profond dégoût de lui-même.

…Ha. Bien sur.

…

**1:20 P.M.**

…_Soupir._

**1:21 P.M.**

Ahem.

Bref, je suis descendue jusqu'aux donjons avec la ferme intention de lui faire subir tout l'immensité de la rage d'une-femme-dont-le-chandail-a-été-volé-par-un-salaud-graisseux jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le sol dans un amas de grimaces de dégoût et que Filch soit obligé de le ramasser.

J'ai un côté diabolique que je ne laisse malheureusement pas sortir assez souvent.

Dommage.

J'aurais pu être une élève de Serpentard exceptionnelle.

Toutefois, pendant que j'étais sous l'effet de la colère, j'ai réussi à oublier qu'il était, genre, présentement entrain d'enseigner.

Laissez-moi vous dire que des rumeurs telles que : « Le professeur Sinistra est devenue folle! » vont affleurer dans les prochains jours.

Les enfants sont tellement étroits d'esprit. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était incroyablement bizarre que quelqu'un fasse éruption dans le donjon de Rogue et cri : « Merde, je me fou que tu veuilles garder un souvenir de notre rendez-vous étrange avec l'iguane mentalement dérangé et les elfes de maison dépressifs. Redonne-moi mon chandail, espèce de chauve-souris géante! »

Mais est-ce que les Gryffondor on prit la peine de considérer que la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être? (Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'imaginaient, au juste? Merlin, les enfants ont des esprits si corrompus de nos jours.)

Bien sur que non.

Ils pensent juste que le professeur Sinistra est extrêmement libre dans ses mœurs.

Au moins, Rogue souffre autant que moi cette fois-ci.

Mwhahahaha.

(Encore mon côté Serpentard et ses idées diaboliques.)

Ronald Weasley était bouche bée d'horreur, Harry Potter avait l'air de regretter d'être le garçon-qui-a-survécu et Hermione Granger semblait plutôt scandalisée par l'idée que deux professeurs pouvait être aussi peu professionnels (je l'aimais un peu moins que d'habitude à ce moment là), et Neville Londubat était juste complètement perdu.

Et puis Rogue a hissé (comme le serpent qu'il est): « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu racontes. »

Je ne désirais rien d'autre que de tourner les talons et déguerpir rapidement dans l'autre direction (et je pense que c'étais assez justifié), mais maintenant que j'avais fait une proclamation aussi… virulente, j'ai pensé que je devais tenir ma position.

Et donc j'ai répliqué, de façon très composée : «Mon chandail. Tu l'as encore, j'assume? »

Ron s'est mis à glousser jusqu'à ce que Rogue lui lance un de ses regards les plus fatals. Le pauvre garçon avait l'air positivement terrorisé. (Vraiment, je ne peux pas le blâmer.)

« Ils t'ont peut-être sorti de St-Mangouste trop tôt, Sinistra, » répondit calmement Rogue. « Je suggère que tu prennes un rendez-vous avec Madame Pomfrey aussitôt que possible. »

« Oh, non, Sev, tu ne me --»

« Auriga, sort. Maintenant. »

Je ne suis pas peureuse. Sincèrement, je ne le suis pas. Je ne vous méprenez pas – ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une Gryffondor ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais je ne suis pas du genre à trembler sous mes couvertures la nuit pace que je pense que les Lethifolds vont venir me manger. (Er. Du moins plus maintenant).

Mais ces trois mots m'ont terrifié.

Comme si les étudiants n'étaient pas suffisamment au courant que j'étais un genre de psycho.

Honnêtement, je meure d'impatience d'enseigner demain.

Pas vraiment. Non.

**Tour d'Astronomie**

**7:45 P.M.**

Tout ce que je voulais était de souper tranquillement dans la grande salle. Était-ce trop demander ?

Apparemment, oui. Parce qu'aussitôt que je me suis assise, ma cher, cher, amie Victoria s'est sentie obligée de m'accueillir avec : « Mais, si ce n'est pas la pute de Poudlard ! » Elle est adorable, vraiment.

Et puis, il y a des enseignants qui ont rit. Rit ! Mes collègues trouvent cela hilarant que quelqu'un là-haut s'amuse à rendre ma vie misérable.

Même la bouche de McGonagall a fait un genre de soubresaut qui ressemblait beaucoup à un sourire mal dissimulé.

Ou même, à un sourire sournois.

Oh mon dieu, Rogue n'est plus le seul à me faire des sourires sournois, maintenant. Je suis la cause universelle des sourires sournois !

Ma vie est une version légèrement moins plaisante de l'enfer.

**7:51 P.M.**

…Mais, ça n'a pas besoin de se passer comme ça, vous savez.

Je pourrais facilement changer ma situation. Après tout, c'est ma vie. Je peux contrôler ma propre destinée. C'est vrai !

Et à partir de maintenant je ne subirai plus toute cette merde.

Oh, non.

Il est grand temps que des changements s'opèrent.

**7:54 P.M.**

…Et si je commençais en lisant la collection complète de Lockhart.

Bon, où ai-je mis ma copie de **Voyage avec les vampires **?

**7:55 P.M.**

Je ne devrais pas abandonner les livres de Lockhart, n'est-ce pas ?

Parce que je suis prête à changer, mais il y a des limites, quand même.


	11. le commencement d'une romance

Note : Ceci est la traduction d'une fic absolument exceptionnelle de She's A Star. L'originale_ Lamentations of a Starry Eyed Twit_, est merveilleuse et si cela vous intéresse, l'auteur a écrit plusieurs autres fic qui valent la peine d'êtres connues.

* * *

Lamentations d'une idiote dérangée

Les confessions d'Auriga Sinistra

Chapitre 11

Le commencement d'une romance

-

**Mardi le 3 octobre 1991**

**Chambre**

**8:03 A.M.**

J'ai décidé, après une très longue période de contemplation, de me réinventer.

… En fait, ça m'est venu comme spontanément à l'esprit durant un de mes moments de découragement total et de mélancolie qui affluent depuis mon petit incident où je-me-suis-légèrement-embarassée-devant-les-élèves-de-première-année.

Mais est-ce vraiment important?

Non, pas vraiment.

Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, les choses vont changer. Je me suis réveillée ce matin et je me sentais différente. Plus en contrôle. Et un peu affamée; je n'avais pas exactement beaucoup mangé hier soir dû au fait que mes collègues de travail me taquinaient à mort.

Mais ce n'est pas important.

La nouvelle Auriga Sinistra ne se préoccupe pas des détails insignifiants.

Oh, non.

Je devrais peut-être te la faire rencontrer.

…non, merde, attend.

Je ne parle plus à mon journal comme s'il était une personne.

Ouais.

**8:06 A.M.**

Ceci va être beaucoup plus difficile que je ne l'imaginais.

**8:07 A.M.**

Dix étapes faciles pour devenir un individu moins pathétique :

1. Commencer à prononcer son nom correctement.

…Merlin, ça a l'air encore plus pathétique lorsque je l'écris. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne prononce pas mon nom de la bonne manière! Oh non. Le blâme appartient entièrement à ma mère qui trouvait cela adorable de me donner le prénom de quelque chose qui avait un lien avec l'astronomie, parce que mon père était un astronome qui avait un nom qui avait _justement_ un lien avec l'astronomie. Il y avait déjà assez de liens avec l'astronomie, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais non, ma mère est tombée sur « Auriga » et a décidé qu'elle devait absolument me nommer ainsi, malgré le fait qu'Auriga est un prénom mâle.

Et en plus, elle le prononçait « Au-ri-ga » avec le son « i » qui sonnait comme les lettres « ai » dans « aimer », quand en fin de compte, c'était véritablement « Aur-i-gah ». Mon père, comme l'imbécile qu'il est, trouvait cela mignon et ne l'a pas corrigé.

Et donc, _étonnamment_, la première fois que j'ai rencontré Severus Rogue, il m'a fait un de ses célèbre rictus – j'ignorais à l'époque que cela allait être la première expression faciale hideuse de beaucoup – et m'a demandé dans une voix froide et menaçante et totalement repoussante qu'il possédait déjà à l'âge de 11 ans : « Ce ne devrait pas être 'Aur-i-gah'? »

Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi cet homme a toujours réussi à me faire sentir totalement stupide. Les gens se moquaient de lui sans arrêt durant toute sa scolarité et j'étais relativement ignorée de mon côté. Mais encore…ugh.

…Ce qui nous amène au numéro deux de la liste.

2. N'autoriser personne à me faire sentir totalement stupide.

Parce que je ne suis pas totalement stupide. Ok, oui, j'ai mes moments où mon intelligence n'est pas extrêmement apparente. Mais j'étais à Serdaigle! Je suis brillante, nom de Dieu! Et si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux allez le demander au Choixpeau. Ouais, c'est ça. Et…

Je vais maintenant arrêté d'être aussi bizarrement sur la défensive. Honnêtement.

3. Éviter les situations compromettantes à tout prix.

La nouvelle Aur_i_ga Sinistra ne restera pas dans l'histoire (de Poudlard) comme la pute de l'école. Oh non. La nouvelle Aur_i_ga Sinistra est raffinée et a de la classe.

4. Ne pas tenter de séduire mes collègues.

Parce que ça ne marche tout simplement pas.

Et, de toute façon, aucun d'entre eux n'a ce qu'il faut pour être séduisant.

5. Commencer à traiter Wimmy comme un elfe de maison et non comme un ex petit ami pour lequel on ressent de la pitié. Parce qu'il est un elfe de maison, vous savez.

6. Devenir plus cultivée. En tant que professeur – et ancienne Serdaigle – je devrais être capable de participer à des conversations sur la littérature moderne. Cela devrait garantir que des situations telles que celle durant laquelle Minerva à fait référence à Mrs. Dalloway de Virginia Woolf et que je croyais qu'elle parlait de la mère d'un des élèves, ne se reproduisent pas.

7. Être respectueuse et gentille envers tous mes collègues. Sauf Rogue.

…D'accord, même Rogue.

8. Ne pas être effrayée de punir les étudiants lorsque leur comportement est inacceptable. Ne pas éclater en larmes de compassion lorsqu'une jeune fille de Poufsouffle est en pleurs parce qu'un Serpentard s'est moqué de ses cheveux et que, pour se venger, elle a fait apparaître des tâches brunes sur sa peau.

9. Faire quelque chose à propos de l'horrible tas frisé de l'enfer qui est sur ma tête.

Et finalement…

10. N'avoir aucun sentiment à l'égard de Severus Rogue – aucune haine ou, er, d'étranges émotions d'affection. Il est simplement un autre des mes collègues et je suis totalement indifférente en ce qui le concerne. Le mot « salaud » est désormais banni de mon vocabulaire.

Ça va fonctionner, j'en suis sure. Au revoir Auriga Sinistra, la pute de Poudlard. Voici désormais, Aur_i_ga J. Sinistra l'enseignante d'astronomie la plus compétente, la plus géniale et la plus sexy que Poudlard ai connu.

**8:16 A.M.**

Ça ne marchera jamais.

**Chambre**

**11:25 A.M.**

Bwhahaha! C'est trop ingénieux! Je suis entrain de rendre Rogue fou avec ma nouvelle attitude de professeur compétente et sexy.

Et oui, je sais que techniquement je ne suis pas sensée parler de Rogue, mais je dois prendre le temps de savourer ma victoire, n'est-ce pas?

Ce matin, il m'a confronté comme la chauve-souris géante qu'il est (c'était en fait un peu sexy. Non! Je ne dois pas y penser… er) prêt à rendre ma vie un enfer. « Auriga, j'apprécie énormément tes petites… visites, » le sourire sournois était de retour, « Mais je te conseil de ne plus interrompre mes classes à l'avenir si tu ne désires pas mourir mystérieusement en plein milieu d'un repas après avoir prit une gorgée de ton jus de citrouille. »

Ce à quoi j'ai répondu avec mon sourire le plus plaisant « Mais bien entendu, professeur. »

Oh, l'expression sur son visage. Le sourire sournois à disparu en un clin d'œil et il m'a juste… fixé, comme si ce que je venais de dire était la chose la plus déroutante qu'il avait jamais entendue.

« Y avait-il autre chose? » ai-je demandé à la légère.

Et il a continué à me fixer avant de répliquer intelligemment : « Je… Auriga, _quoi_… Professeur… tu… rictus… non. Au revoir. »

Il a réellement dit « rictus ». Il ne le faisait pas… il l'a juste dit.

Il est incroyablement bizarre.

Et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi en contrôle. L'étrange pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi dans le passé est de l'histoire ancienne. Hah!

Or, c'est ainsi que se conclu ce passage sur ma victoire. Lors de mes prochaines entrées, il n'y aura plus aucune mention de Rogue. À mes yeux il est aussi bien que mort.

**Chambre**

**12:05 A.M.**

Merlin, bon dieu, je suis amoureuse de lui!

Ce qui est plutôt inattendu. Je n'aurais jamais cru, même dans un million d'années, que je marcherais dans la Grande Salle et que… mais… oh, il est si charmant et intelligent, et parfait.

Soupir

C'est vraiment merveilleux de pouvoir baigner dans le bonheur, après toutes ces absurdités avec Rogue. Ça a sans doute donné un sens à toute l'agonie que j'ai subie.

C'est officiel.

Je suis amoureuse d'Algernon Brightmann.

**12:08 P.M.**

Je suppose que je devrais être un peu plus cohérente dans mes propos, n'est-ce pas?

Et bien, je suis simplement entrée dans la Grande Salle pour dîner et il était là. Il est un ami de Dumbledore et il est riche. Sa famille est propriétaire de la compagnie Glarags et il va rester à Poudlard pendant un moment pour discuter du nouveau style des robes de Quidditch avec le directeur. Mais bon, l'important n'est pas là.

Ce qui est important est qu'il était à la grande table entrain de parler à Dumbledore, et que j'étais un peu énervée, mais je n'ai rien dit. Je me suis simplement glissée dans le siège libre entre lui et Rogue, et puis…

Il m'a dit bonjour.

Ce qui, je suppose, n'est pas entièrement miraculeux. Croyez-le ou non, je me suis déjà fait dire bonjour auparavant.

Donc, je lui ai également dit bonjour tout en tentant de me souvenir que j'étais, en fait, Aur_i_ga J. Sinistra : professeur d'astronomie compétente, géniale et sexy. Et à la place de se retourner et de continuer sa conversation avec Dumbledore, il a juste approfondit notre discussion. C'était la plus belle conversation que j'ai eu de ma vie, et pour vous donnez une idée, elle ressemblait quelque peu à ceci :

Lui : « Oh, bonjour. »

Moi : (pause prolongée due au fait que je tentais de me souvenir de la partie compétente, géniale et sexy de ma nouvelle personnalité) « …Oh. Er. Bonjour. »

Lui : « Je suis Algernon Brightmann. Quel est votre nom? »

Moi : « Aur_i_ga Sinistra »

(Je crois que je mérite des points pour l'avoir bien prononcé)

Lui : « Enchanté, mademoiselle Sinistra »

Rogue, assis à ma gauche : Toux soudaine.

Moi : (quelques gloussements idiots de ma part avant que je me souvienne de ma personnalité géniale, etc.) « C'est merveilleux de faire votre connaissance. »

Lui : « Pareillement. Vous enseignez ici, je présume? »

Moi : « Oui, l'astronomie. »

Lui : « Ahh, un de mes sujet préférés. J'adore les étoiles. Il y a quelque chose de terriblement romantique dans un ciel étoilé. »

Moi : « Oui, j'ai toujours pensé la même chose. »

Lui : « J'adorerai participer à une de vos classes. Si vous aviez été mon enseignante, lorsque j'étais à l'école, j'aurais certainement porté plus attention. » (Insérer ici, un sourire étincelant qui a rendu mes genoux faibles qui a faillit me faire perdre connaissance à même ma chaise.)

Moi: « Vous pouvez venir n'importe quand. »

Lui: « J'en ai certainement l'intention. »

Et puis, il y a un un genre de pause magnifique où on s'est mutuellement sourit, ce me convenais parfaitement parce que ça m'a donné juste assez de temps pour mentalement choisir le modèle de ma robe de mariée.

Lui: « Donc, Aur_i_ga - »

Rogue, toujours à ma gauche: « Je crois que vous vous méprenez sur la prononciation de son nom, Brightmann. »

Ce qui, bien entendu, m'a poussé à penser des choses matures et professionnelles qui ressemblaient vaguement à: _Étouffe-toi-donc avec ta propre cire d'oreille et __**crève**__, espèce de moron-graisseux-salaud-agaçant-salaud_.

Et je crois que je mérite un certain crédit de ne pas l'avoir dit à haute voix.

Lui: « Vraiment? (En me parlant), je suis désolé si... ai-je mal prononcé - »

Moi: « Non! Pas du tout. »

Lui: « Ah bon. (En parlant à Rogue) je croyais que c'était Aur_i_ga - »

Rogue: (Étonnamment vicieux - je suis surprise que nous nous en sommes sortis vivants. Honnêtement, cet homme est totalement cigle) « Non. Si vous faites allusion à la constellation Auriga, dont l'étoile Sinistra fait partie, il faut le prononcer Aur-i-ga. Cependant, si vous parlez de l'idiote désagréable et généralement inapte qui enseigne l'Astronomie dans cet école, il faut dire Au-ri-ga. »

Et puis, il m'a lancé **un regard** qui m'a donné des frissons dans le dos.

...oh, pas comme _**ça**_.

Je ne pense pas.

Je veux dire, pas ce genre de frissons! C'était juste... intense. Un peu effrayant, vraiment. Très effrayant. Rien d'autre. Purement effrayant, ce regard. Grrr. Je. Déteste. Rogue. Salaud.

Et ensuite, il a juste hoché la tête et est parti, probablement vers les donjons pour mettre plus de graisse dans ses cheveux ou pour faire les choses qu'il fait pour le fun.

Algernon s'est retourné vers moi ayant l'air complètement dépassé par les événements.

Et très, très attirant.

_Soupir._

Ehm, de toute façon. Donc, naturellement, je me suis senti obligée de lui fournir une explication. Ce n'est jamais vraiment plaisant lorsque Rogue vous vais subir une de ses mini attaques psychotiques. Je sais comment on se sent.

Alors, j'ai dit la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit, ce qui, er, a donner quelque chose comme suit: « Severus Rogue. Il est le Maitre des potions et dans un état, un peu, um... délicat ces temps-ci. »

« Délicat? » a répété Algernon, confus.

« Oh, oui, » ai-je dit tristement. « Voyez-vous, nous étions, er, en couple, lui et moi, si vous me suivez. Mais il était tellement surprotecteur que s'en était étouffant, donc j'ai rompu. »

« Vraiment? »

« Oui, Il y a deux ans. »

« _Vraiment? »_

« Oui, oui, » ai-je soupiré tragiquement. « Il a un peu de misère à l'accepter. Il n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis son âme sœur, l'amour de sa vie... et bien sur, je me sens terrible de briser son cœur de la sorte, mais je pense que l'amour ne peut pas être forcé. »

« Bien sur que non, » répondit Algernon, fixant la porte par laquelle Rogue avait disparu après sa crise de rage, il y a quelques moments. « Pauvre type... »

J'ai acquiescé tristement. « J'essaye d'être gentille avec lui lorsque je le vois, bien entendu. Aucune raison de le torturer inutilement, après tout ce que je lui ai fait endurer... »

« C'est bien de votre part, » a dit Algernon avant de me faire un autre de ses sourires, sauf que cette fois il était tellement séduisant que j'ai dû agripper la table pour éviter de faire une collision douloureuse avec le plancher. « Alors, je suppose que vous êtes une briseuse de cœurs. »

Tous mes merveilleux rêves de modèles de robe de damoiselles d'honneur et de bouquets de fleurs (j'étais entrain de considérer un mélange de roses blanches et roses - maintenant, je pensais plus à blanc et rouge...) se sont temporairement fanés et ont disparus.

« Non. Non. Pas du tout... c'étais juste cette fois là - »

« Je serais prêt à vous donner le bénéfice du doute, » a-t-il dit avec son... oh, il est parfait. Tellement beau. C'est yeux sont bruns et chaleureux et ils brillent, et... ohhhhh.

**12:22 P.M.**

Ne faites pas attention à moi.

Je suis juste...uh... tombée de mon lit.

Merde.

**12:23 P.M.**

Ahem. Bref.

Et puis, Dumbledore l'a rappelé à ses côtés pour lui faire faire la connaissance du professeur Flickwick et de Victoria, alors il a dit: « C'étais un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Auriga. »

J'ai réussi avec grande peine à assembler un vague: « Et vous. »

Puis, il a _baisé ma main_. Il a baisé ma main! Il a baisé ma main, il a baisé ma main. Je ne vais plus jamais la lavée. Sauf que pendant que je le fixais amoureusement, j'ai réussi à échapper le pichet de jus de citrouille partout sur moi. Par conséquent, ma main a été lavée, mais bon. _Soupir_.

Ai-je mentionnée qu'avant de partir, il m'a demandé: « Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je viens visiter une de vos classes ce soir? »

Je lui ai dit que non, et il m'a donné un dernier de ses sourires avant de disparaitre Et j'ai répandu le pichet de jus sur moi.

Mais, si l'on oublie cette dernière partie, c'est la chose la plus romantique qu'il ne m'est jamais arrivé. C'était dû pour arriver. C'était écrit dans les étoiles.

Attendez. Barrez ça. Ce n'était pas écrit dans les étoiles, parce que les choses écrites dans les étoiles ne me portent jamais chance.

Et, je suis certaine que cette fois-ci sera la bonne.

Finalement, mon choix c'est arrêté sur des roses blanches et jaunes.

...ou est-ce que les roses sont trop formelles? Peut-être des œillets? J'ai toujours aimé les œillets. Ou des lys...

Bien sur, je ne peux pas précipiter les plans de mariage. Après tout, cette situation pourrait présenter plusieurs problèmes. Par exemple, si Rogue entend parler du petit... mensonge à son sujet que j'ai fais sur le moment (et honnêtement, j'ignore pourquoi c'est la première chose qui m'est venue en tete - on pourrait croire que je suis subconsciemment amoureuse de lui. Ce que je ne suis certainement pas. Non, je suis consciemment amoureuse... d'Algernon. _Soupir_), je vais souffrir comme je n'ai jamais souffert auparavant. Et plus important encore -

Qu'est-ce que je vais porter cette nuit?

* * *

SVP : Je sais qu'environ une centaine de personnes lisent régulièrement chacun des chapitres que je traduis. Ce serait bien si au moins le quart d'entre vous écrirait des reviews. 

Donc, voici mon ultimatum : je n'updaterais pas avant d'avoir au moins 5 reviews de plus...

… ou sinon je vais juste attendre très, très longtemps avant de poster le prochain morceau (qui est absolument extraordinaire – en passant) de cette fabuleuse histoire.

REWIEW, REWIEW, REWIEW, REWIEW, REWIEW, REWIEW, REWIEW, REWIEW

S'il vous plaît?


	12. agression sexuelle verbale involontaire

Note : Ceci est la traduction d'une fic absolument exceptionnelle de She's A Star. L'originale_Lamentations of a Starry Eyed Twit_, est merveilleuse et si cela vous intéresse, l'auteur a écrit plusieurs autres fic qui valent la peine d'êtres connues.

* * *

Lamentations d'une idiote dérangée

Les confessions d'Auriga Sinistra

Chapitre 12

Agression sexuelle verbale involontaire

-

**Vendredi, 4 octobre 1991**

**Chambre**

**1 :30 A.M.**

Soupir.

J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir élaborer plus que ça.

**1 :32 A.M.**

… D'accord, oui je peux.

J'ai tenté de garder mon nouveau caractère sexy et professionnel, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je dois l'écrire en grosse lettres majuscules et fixer ces dites lettres avec adoration.

JE SUIS AMOUREUSE D'ALGERNON BRIGHTMANN.

Honnêtement, je le suis.

Et je réalise aussi que j'agis comme une adolescente de quinze ans.

Je vais prendre un moment pour me ressaisir.

**1 :34 A.M.**

Ça y est! Je suis redevenue normale.

**1:35 A.M.**

La normalité semble m'avoir abandonnée,

Mais elle a durée au moins trente secondes, alors je crois que je mérite une petite tape dans le dos pour ça.

Mais honnêtement… il est si…

_Soupir. _

**1:37 A.M.**

_Soupir._

**1:38 A.M.**

_Soupiiiir._

**1:39 A.M.**

Ok, j'arrête. Honnêtement. (_Soupir_.)

Alors, je suppose que je devrais te donner (oui, toi, le puissant Journal inanimé) un résumé de ma soirée.

Victoria et moi avons passé à peu près trois quart d'heure à choisir la robe parfaite. Quelque chose d'incroyablement sexy, mais professionnel en même temps – de cette façon, je pouvais avoir l'air positivement éblouissante _et_ donner l'impression que j'étais _toujours_ positivement éblouissante. C'est Victoria qui a trouvé l'idée – elle peut être vraiment géniale parfois.

Et oui, euh, je ne suis pas certaine que, normalement, je porterai une petite robe noire sans manches et un foulard bourgogne pour enseigner, mais est-ce qu'Algernon doit être au courant?

Je ne pense _pas_.

Alors, après que onze heures moins quart ai sonné, je suis sortie de mes appartements et je me suis dirigée vers la tour d'Astronomie. J'avoue que cette partie de ma journée aurait pu mieux se passer.

Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas exactement habile lorsqu'il est sujet des talons hauts. Ne me méprenez pas – je me suis certainement amélioré avec le temps. Je veux dire, on ne me voit plus perdre l'équilibre et tomber sur ma pauvre grande tante Agnès de façon à provoquer, je ne sais pas, un coma de trois mois, hein?

Précisément.

J'ai choisi de laisser tout ça dans le passé.

Mais, je suppose que je suis encore un peu… instable.

Et cette maudite instabilité est probablement ce qui a convaincu Severus Rogue que je suis éperdument amoureuse de lui. (Hah! Je suis certaine que c'est ce qu'il voudrait. Ou peut-être pas.)

Je n'ai pas de chance. J'ai déjà établi ce fait à de nombreuses reprises. Le vieux du deuxième étage est probablement mort de rire en inventant des nouvelles façons de me torturer. Et chanceuse comme je suis, j'ai tourné au coin d'un corridor, perdu l'équilibre et je suis abruptement tombée sur… et bien qui d'autre? Certainement pas Victoria qui aurait probablement rit de moi un peu, mais qui ne m'en aurais pas tenu rigueur. Pas le professeur Sprout ou Madame Pomfrey, puisque les deux auraient étés complètement compréhensives sur toute la ligne. Pas le professeur McGonagall ou le professeur Kettleurn. Même pas Quirell, ce qui, je suppose, aurait été légèrement embarrassant.

Mais non.

Il fallait que ce soit sur Severus Rogue, M. Graisseux, Antipathique et Misanthrope. L'unique fléau de mon existence.

Et bien…

Peut-être pas l'_unique_.

Mais sans aucun doute, un des plus proéminent.

Imaginez la chose--

Je me promenais tranquillement, confiante, intelligente et étonnamment ravissante considérant que c'est de moi dont on parle, et puis, une seconde plus tard, je m'agrippais désespérément à Severus Rogue en fixant ses yeux démoniaques qui ne sont certainement pas sexy.

Et pendant qu'on est sur le sujet, je me sens obligée de mentionner que toute cette situation n'avait absolument rien de sexy.

Non.

Salaud insupportable.

(Haha!)

Il m'a dévisagé pendant une seconde, complètement effaré, comme si j'étais un signe de l'Apocalypse, ou un étudiant de Gryffondor, ou Destiny du Maurier, avant que son œil gauche se mette à tiquer de façon à peine perceptible. C'était un peu impressionnant – je me demande s'il reçoit une forme d'aide pour ça.

Et puis, innévitablement, il s'est mit à parler.

« Auriga, » a-t-il dit avec sa voix grave et dangereuse (et_ tellement_ pas sexy) , « qu'est-ce que tu fais?? »

Ce à quoi j'ai répliqué – en tentant de rester nonchalante, mais en échouant lamentablement parce que j'étais toujours agrippée à lui – « Je vais enseigner. Et ça ne te concerne pas vraiment. »

« Ah, je vois, » a-t-il dit doucement (sans mentionner, totalement de façon totalement éxaspérante). « Et est-ce que tu as l'_habitude_… d'enseigner-- »_ (sourire narquois) _« -- en petite robe noire et en portant des souliers qui te rendent encore plus incompétente que d'habitude?»

J'étais plutôt en colère après ça. Je veux dire, plus qu'avant. Et donc, j'ai comme explosée. (Naturellement, il le méritait… oubliez ça: il le mérite en permanence) « Oh, et ça te dérange?? Hôtes tes sales mains de sur moi!»

Et puis, je l'ai poussé de toutes mes forces. Ce qui, oui, l'as fait reculer d'environ deux pouces, mais je suis pas mal certaine qu'il a comprit que JE LE DÉTESTE passionnément.

Ce à quoi il a répondu – prépare-toi, Journal, parce que j'aurais souhaité avoir le temps de le faire –

« Crois moi Sinistra, si mes mains étaient sur toi, tu ne ferais pas cette demande. »

Je n'ai jamais, honnêtement, été plus embarrassée de toute ma vie. Honnêtement. Et considérant que c'est ma vie dont il est question, je crois que ça veux dire quelque chose.

Mais vraiment, j'ai sentie mon visage devenir entièrement rouge, ma bouche s'ouvrir sous l'effet de la surprise et je pense que j'ai failli retomber sur le plancher tellement mes pieds étaient devenus instables.

Heureusement, je n'étais pas la seule sous le choc. Rogue avait l'air tellement surprit d'avoir dit une telle chose, que son œil a immédiatement recommencé à tiquer. Il ne grimaçait même pas. Il ne fessait que tiquer et fixer le vide comme s'il venait d'avouer son secret le plus terrible et le plus profond au monde entier.

Et puis, il a dit d'une façon assez pressée, « Je dois y aller. »

J'ai, naturellement, répondu : « Moi aussi, » et puis nous avons couru dans des directions opposées.

On n'a pas exactement couru. J'ai comme sautillée aussi vite que je pouvais sans me briser une cheville et il s'est engouffré dans les corridors avec son éternelle attitude de chauve-souris géante.

C'était vraiment bizarre. Je me demande presque si je n'ai pas complètement inventé toute l'affaire. Sauf, que je ne comprends pas pourquoi je l'aurais fais – je ne pense pas encore être aussi dérangée mentalement que ça.

Je pense que j'ai peut-être été agressée sexuellement – verbalement, oui, mais agressée sexuellement quand même – par Severus Rogue. Involontairement. Ce qui me fais presque croire qu'il est amoureux de moi.

Mais, franchement, je m'en fou. Parce que…

Ooh, il est merveilleux, et ne prendrais jamais part à de l'harcèlement verbal sexuel involontaire. Au contraire…

Il m'a acheté une rose.

Une unique rose rouge.

Aucun homme n'avais jamais fais cela pour moi. Aucun elf de maison n'avait jamais fait cela pour moi. C'était tellement incroyablement romantique, que pendant un instant j'ai cru que j'allais pleurer.

Er. Peut-être que j'ai bel et bien pleurer un peu pendant que je vérifiais le progrès des première année Serpentard. Et puis, le petit monstre de Malefoy s'est mis en tête qu'il devait absolument demander avec sa voix arrogante et _portante, _"Professeur, êtes-vous en train de pleurer?"

Mini-salaud.

Je lui ai dit que mes yeux larmoyaient parce qu'il avait réussi à me lancer une goutte d'encre dans l'oeil et je lui ai donné trois nuits de retenue. Mwhahaha. Et ils disent que Rogue est le seul professeur horriblement injuste.

Bien entendu, Malefoy à répliquer, "Mon père en entendra parler!"

Alors, me voilà, prête à affronter la colère de Lucius Malefoy. En autres mots: ma mort. Il était quelques années en avant de moi à Poudlard, mais je n'ai toujours pas oublié la fois où il a faillit tuer Pettigrew parce qu'il avait pilé sur sa revue de _Sorcières Sauvages: édition pour sorciers_.

Mais encore, il aurait peut-être dû le faire. Je veux dire, ça aurait été une mort plus plaisante que celle que Sirius Black lui a donné.

Ugh. Est-ce que tous les hommes sont des salauds d'une façon ou d'une autres? Je commence à croire que oui. Sauf que je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils soient tous aussi salauds que Sirius Black. J'avais le béguin pour lui, lorsqu'on étaient encore à l'école. Maintenant, ça me rend malade juste à y penser.

Mais bon. Je ne devrais pas penser à des choses déplaisantes, parce que j'ai Algernon à mes côtés.

Il est arrivé dans la salle de classe quelques minutes après moi et il à réussi à rendre mes genoux si faibles que j'ai accidentellement tombée sur Pansy Parkinson. Heureusement, je ne pense pas qu'il m'a vu faire. Il est tellement _charmant_. Ohhhhhh... _soupir_.

Il m'a fait un superbe sourire et a dit: "Merci de me laissez me joindre à vous pour la soirée."

Ce à quoi j'ai répondu, "aucun problème," avant de réaliser qu'un enfant de douze ans aurait pu trouver une réponse plus appropriée.

Et puis, il m'a donné la rose, et j'ai toussé des directions au reste de la classe avant de prendre un moment pour être un peu... émotionnelle.

Pendant que les jeunes travaillaient (ou, dans le cas de Malefoy, jetaient des morceaux de parchemins partout dans la salle. Il est un jeune homme tellement mature), Algernon et moi discutions dans un coin. Il m'a dit qu'il avait toujours aimé l'astronomie et a mentionné (et je cite) que j'avais l'air ravissante. Je ne suis pas sure que quelqu'un m'ait déjà dit que j'avais l'air ravissante. Même ma propre mère est incapable de surmonter le fait que je suis d'à peu près la même taille que Flitwick (ok, j'ai plus ou... plus quelques centimètres à mon avantage), et que j'ai les cheveux les plus horriblement frisées que l'histoire de l'homme ait connu.

Mais Algernon... _soupir_.

Et puis, quand Malefoy a continué. à lancer des morceaux de parchemin, Algernon s'est légèrement fâché contre lui, mais d'une façon tellement plaisante que Malefoy ne pouvait pas le menacer d'en parler à son père.

Algernon Brightmann, tu es parfait, je t'aime, et on va définitivement manger ensemble à Pré-au-Lard demain soir.

Il me l'a demandé. Oh, c'était merveilleux! Et, donc, j'ai un rendez-vous galant au restaurant la _Montre D'or_ à sept heure trente.

Oh, je suis encore sous le choc. J'ai finalement trouvé l'homme parfait et il ne tique pas, il ne grimace pas et il est tout à fait charmant.

**2:02 A.M.**

... Mais j'ai porté ma seule belle robe ce soir.

_Merde._

**Samedi, 5 octobre 1991**

**Chambre**

**11:45 P.M.**

_Soupir!_

Le souper était parfait! J'ai eu d'autres fleurs - une douzaine de roses roses - et il a prit ma main en dessous de la table. Oh! Des chandelles, de la nourriture délicieuse, le plus beau cavalier possible...

Je crois que je suis bien partie pour avoir un petit ami.

_Soupir_.

**Mardi, 8 octobre 1991**

**Salle des professeurs**

**12:03 P.M.**

_Soupir!_

**Jeudi, 10 octobre 1991**

**Chambre**

**7:49 A.M.**

Hier soir, Hermione Granger m'a dit que j'avais l'air particulièrement heureuse.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glousser et de répliquer que l'amour pouvait changer les gens.

Elle a froncé des sourcils et je pense qu'elle s'apprêtait à me demander si c'était mal vu que les professeurs aient des relations amoureuses, ou quelque chose dans le même genre, mais elle a été intérrompue par Ron Weasley lorsqu'il s'est exagérément étouffé.

**Lundi, 14 octobre 1991**

**Salle des professeurs**

**12:24 P.M.**

Teeheehee! Algernon et moi avions prit un café ensemble durant mon heure de pause. Il a dit que j'étais magnifique, avant de remonter mes lunettes qui pendaient sur le bout de mon nez.

Rogue, qui par un malheureux hasard, était dans la salle à ce moment là, à lancer sa tasse dans l'évier tellement fort qu'elle s'est casée.

_Honêtement. _Il est un peu violent, non?

**Vendredi, 18 octobre 1991**

**Chambre**

**9:19 P.M.**

Ce soir, durant le souper, Albus à remarquer qu'Algernon avait prolongé son séjour de façon assez extensive.

Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi?

Moi! Moi! Moi!

Il est amoureux de moi!

**Vendredi, 25 octobre 1991**

**Chambre**

**10:02 P.M.**

Oh mon dieu - ça fait déjà une semaine que je n'ai pas écrit dans ce journal.

Je suppose que j'ai été pas mal occupée à enseigner et à sortir avec mon petit ami et tout ça.

(Petit ami! Wheeee!)

Tu sais ce que ça veux dire, Journal? Non? J'ai bel et bien passé une semaine sans te toucher. Clairement, ça veux dire que j'ai réalisé l'impossible.

Je me suis trouvé une vie.

**10:05 P.M.**

Ah, j'allais l'oublier. Je sais que c'est incroyablement surprenant, mais bon: Rogue semble encore plus frustré que d'habitude.

Je me demande pourquoi.

* * *

OMG!! Je suis tellement désolée! J'avais promis de poster ce chapitre il y a des siècles. Mais bon... j'étais en période d'examen et mon employeur a décidé de doubler mes heures et mon ordinateur a complètement crasher et... je suis vraiment désolée. Je vais tenter de faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner.


	13. doux chagrin et doutes

Note : Ceci est la traduction d'une fic absolument exceptionnelle de She's A Star. L'originale_ Lamentations of a Starry Eyed Twit_, est merveilleuse et si cela vous intéresse, l'auteur a écrit plusieurs autres fic qui valent la peine d'êtres connues.

* * *

Lamentations d'une idiote dérangée

Les confessions d'Auriga Sinistra

Chapitre 13

Doux chagrin et doutes

-

**Mardi 29 octobre 1991**

**Chambre**

**3:02 P.M.**

Se séparer est un chagrin si doux.

Honnêtement, je comprends maintenant ce que Juliette voulait dire. Et bien, ok, j'ai _toujours_ compris ce qu'elle voulait dire – je ne suis pas si idiote que ça; j'étais à Serdaigle, quand même – mais maintenant, je suis dans la même situation qu'elle. Et je ne peux même pas dire "bonne nuit et à demain" à mon Roméo.

Algernon est parti.

Bien entendu, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'allions plus nous revoir. C'est juste qu'il avait des trucs à régler au travail - un désastre en lien avec des mères qui contestent les robes extrêmement suggestives pour jeunes sorcières qui sont sorties le mois passé (il a reçu une Beuglante au déjeuner de ce matin et tout; franchement, elles n'ont rien de mieux à faire??). Et bien, naturellement, je suis forcée de rester ici, à éduquer de jeunes esprits et yada yada blah blah. Bien entendu, je _pourrais_ aller habiter à Diagon Alley avec lui et faire parti du glorieux monde du design de mode (en fait, il m'a révélé que c'est plutôt vicieux comme milieu de travail – qui l'aurait cru?) si ce n'était du fait que j'ai un emploi qui m'oblige à enseigner durant toute l'année scolaire.

Merde.

Je pourrais tenter de convaincre Dumbledore que trop d'astronomie peut être néfaste à toute forme de vie sociale – la mienne, entre-autres – sauf que je doute qu'il m'écouterait.

Vieille homme ridicule, il ne comprend probablement pas la douleur d'être séparé de son seul et unique amour.

Ce qui est malheureusement mon cas.

C'est horrifiant! Il me manque déjà! Maintenant qu'il est parti, la seule manière dont je pourrais recevoir des fleurs est si Wimmy décide de me pardonner pour ma promiscuité, et Rogue va continuer à me narguer continuellement, _sans oublier_ que si j'abandonne toute l'histoire du maquillage, l'école entière va savoir que je ne le faisais que pour impressionner un homme. Est-ce que je pourrais être plus pathétique?

…Mais sérieusement, je suis fatiguée de risquer ma vue à chaque matin avec le tube de mascara. C'est simplement un risque que je ne suis pas prête à prendre sans une forme de motivation appropriée.

Notamment, Algernon.

Oh, comment vais-je survivre?

**3:12 P.M.**

Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu penses peut-être que je suis mélodramatique, mais c'est parce que tu ne peux pas comprendre! Tu n'es qu'un journal intime et tu n'as jamais connu l'amour vrai et éternel!

**3:14 P.M.**

…ou du moins, j'espère vraiment que non.

**3:15 P.M.**

Frissons.

**3:16 P.M.**

Ouais, je suppose que je vais aller errer dans les corridors pour savourer pleinement toute l'ampleur de ma dépression.

**3:46 P.M. **

Je pense sincèrement que le départ d'Algernon m'a rendu folle.

Parce que Severus Rogue ne participerait jamais – même involontairement – à quoi que ce soit qui ressemblerait vaguement à une dance de la victoire.

Peut-être que le plancher était couvert d'acide et qu'il devait sauter frénétiquement pour traverser la salle, et ainsi éviter de possiblement endommager ses pieds.

Mais cette théorie ne couvre pas les mouvements de bras, ni son expression faciale, qui était indisputable du triomphe.

Peut-être qu'il est encore plus troublé que moi.

**3:49 P.M.**

…D'accord, je l'admets. Rogue ne danserait pas. Il ne le ferait simplement pas. Ce n'est que mon imagination. Je suis finalement devenue folle. Lorsque je suis passée devant et que j'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans ses appartements – la porte était légèrement entre-ouverte – il n'était probablement que planté là à pratiquer ses grimaces en face du miroir, ou quelque chose dans le genre. (Le fait qu'il soit capable de supporter sa réflexion dans le miroir me fait croire que le Choixpeau magique aurait dû le placer à Gryffondor. Hah! Qui disait que je ne suis pas douée pour formuler des insultes cuisantes?)

L'important est que je suis entrain de devenir folle. J'hallucine. La douleur de perdre mon unique amour est entrain de me pousser directement vers les portes de St-Mangouste. Toutefois, je ne finirai pas là parce que je n'ai aucune envie de retourner quelque part où la majorité de gens se souviennent de moi comme la _Dame aux Elfes de Maison_. Pas exactement mon titre le plus flatteur. Cependant, peut-être pas aussi pire que _La pute de Poudlard_.

Hmm.

En tout cas, Algernon doit revenir à mes côtés, de façon permanente, si possible. Avant que je me ramasse là-bas...

Au diable les robes extrêmement suggestives!

**4:03 P.M.**

Victoria vient de faire irruption dans la pièce, extrêmement confuse, et m'a demandé si je savais que Rogue avait apparemment dansé dans son salon une demi-heure plus tôt.

Alors, je ne suis pas folle.

Ce qui veut dire que Rogue l'est certainement.

Mwhahaha.

Je me sens, soudainement, beaucoup mieux.

D'un autre côté, je plains Victoria qui semble sûr le point de s'évanouir. Je l'ai donc envoyé à madame Pomfresh. Je suppose que c'est une réaction compréhensive. Pas tout le monde n'est capable de manier Rogue aussi délicatement que moi.

**4:06 P.M.**

La phrase précédente me semble étonnamment suggestive.

**4:07 P.M.**

Et bien, je ne voulais rien insinuer.

Évidemment.

**4:08 P.M.**

Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, je jure devant Merlin que je te détruirai!

**4:09 P.M.**

Oui, toi: mon Journal Intime.

**4:10 P.M.**

. . . Ouais, où en étais-je?

**4:15 P.M.**

Oui. Je me suis calmée. Je me sens bien. "Manier Rogue délicatement"? Hah! Difficilement.

Donc, oui, Algernon. Il est parti pour le moment, et je ne suis pas folle. Tout est…correct, je suppose.

Et oui, bien sûr, le désespoir que je ressens est plutôt inévitable. Mais l'absence rend le cœur plus tendre. La prochaine fois que nous allons nous rencontrer, j'estime que nous allons être complètement fous l'un de l'autre.

À moins qu'il rencontre une de ces brillantes sorcières hyper sophistiquées qui ne portent que les plus beaux vêtements de Gladrags – elle va probablement le voir personnellement pour les avoir, cette sale hippie – et possède beaucoup de diamants et est anormalement sociale. Oui, je peux me l'imaginer maintenant – probablement une Black ou une Malefoy, ou un autre de ces chics mannequins hyper hautains dont la combinaison de beauté et de magie noire pourrait ensorceler Algernon en une semaine!

Peut-être même en cinq jours!

Je savais que je détestais Narcissa Malefoy pour quelque chose. Honnêtement, j'ai toujours senti que rien de bon ne pouvait venir de sa présence sur terre!

…Ce qui aurait également pu être dû au fait qu'elle vient d'une des familles les plus reconnues du monde sorcier pour leur tendance vers la magie noire et qu'elle s'est mariée avec une autre famille relativement semblable. Mais quand même.

J'aurais dû le réaliser plus tôt. C'est évident qu'elle est parfaitement capable de me voler Algernon!

Je veux dire, oui, bien sûr, elle est mariée, mais qui sait si le mot fidélité fait parti de son vocabulaire?? Je connais trop bien ses tendances scandaleuses – après tout, je l'ai surprise entrain de devenir très amicale (assez amicale pour partager généreusement sa salive) lors du bal de graduation avec Lucius Malefoy, alors qu'elle était venue avec Marius Macnair.

Salope.

Vous voyez?? C'est sûr qu'elle va être attirée par Algernon! Il est beau et plutôt riche – du moins, autant que Lucius, je suppose – et il a ce genre de charme Gryffondor-esque (Plus, ses cheveux ne sont pas aussi beaux que ceux de Lucius. Personnellement, je trouve ça terriblement agaçant.) Merlin, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu plus tôt?? C'est sûr qu'il va tomber dans le piège – je veux dire, j'étais pleinement consciente des risques que ça arrive! C'est exactement comme dans le roman que j'ai lu la semaine passée, le dernier de Moira K. Mockridge. La sorcière, Griselda, séduit cet Auror – qui est super haut placé – et réussi à échapper à Azkaban à cause de ça. Il est complètement sous le charme et elle devient intoxiquée par leurs péchés, déterminée à le corrompre et à lui faire joindre les forces du mal…

Et à la fin, elle reconnait la voie de la lumière et ils emménagent dans une charmante maison avec quelques poissons rouges et ont une vie paisible.

Mais _quand même_.

Des fins heureuses comme celle-là n'arrivent jamais dans la vraie vie!

Ce qui veut dire qu'Algernon est condamné à être corrompu par Narcissa Malefoy!

Oh, Merlin! Je dois l'avertir. Je dois y aller, avant qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle et qu'il me laisse, pathétique et seule pour le restant de mes jours – à moins, bien sûr, que Wimmy décide de me pardonner.

…Je blague. Honnêtement. Je ne sortirais pas avec un Elfe de Maison, peu importe à quel point les choses vont mal pour moi.

Ou du moins, pas à ce point-ci de ma vie.

…À bien y penser, je ne vais pas avoir 31 ans pour le restant de mes jours.

Comme c'est décourageant.

JE DÉTESTE NARCISSA MALEFOY ET TOUT CE QU'ELLE REPRÉSENTE.

**4:32 P.M.**

J'ai peut-être encore un peu de ressentiment pour la fois, en sixième année, où elle m'a traité de "sang impur d'idiote aux cheveux hideux ".

**4:33 P.M.**

Salope.

**4:34 P.M.**

Je peux peut-être convaincre Algernon de revenir ici pour, oh je ne sais pas, TOUJOURS.

Je peux lui dire que je suis entrain de mourir, ou quelque chose dans le genre, et qu'il ne me reste que quelques mois à vivre. Qu'il faudrait les savourer et laissez notre amour grandir avant qu'il ne soit complètement éteint par l'ombre sombre et douloureuse de la _mort_!!

**4:35 P.M.**

Non, non, non. C'est pathétique. Je doute de lui, et c'est terriblement inacceptable lorsque deux personnes se préparent à embarquer dans une relation sérieuse et potentiellement éternelle.

Il ne tombera pas follement amoureux de Narcissa Malefoy. Les chances que cela arrive sont à peu près les mêmes qu'une Manticore soit découverte au Pérou.

Ce qui est très peu probable, selon la dernière édition du Chicanneur.

Oui, tout est parfaitement correct. Algernon est complètement et totalement amoureux d'une seule et unique femme, c'est-a-dire : moi.

**4:38 P.M.**

Je crois.

**Mercredi, 30 octobre 1991**

**Salle des professeurs**

**12:12 P.M.**

Victoria m'assure que la possibilité qu'Algernon tombe amoureux d'une autre femme – particulièrement Narcissa Malefoy – est non-existante.

"À mon avis, elle est parfaitement heureuse avec Lucius, " m'a dit Victoria. "Après tout, leur niveau de méchanceté est à peu près égal. Il est le deuxième meilleur choix, pour elle, après Tu-Sais-Qui. "

Ce qui, inévitablement, m'a emmené à me questionner au sujet de la vie amoureuse de Voldemort. C'était à la fois, une expérience terriblement déplaisante et absolument troublante.

**12:16 P.M.**

"Chéri, voudrais-tu sortir les vidanges?"

"Bien sûr, mon trésor – aussitôt que j'aurai terminé de torturer ces pauvres moldus sans défenses."

"Tu es un amour."

**12:17 P.M.**

Dégoûtant.

**Jeudi, 31 octobre 1991**

**Chambre**

**1:32 P.M.**

Algernon m'a envoyé un message aujourd'hui – une rose et une petite note qui disait: _"Je pense à toi, Aur. xox, Algernon."_

Oh, _soupir_. Je l'adore et je suppose que ce message ne donne pas vraiment l'impression qu'il est entrain d'avoir une affaire torride avec Narcissa Malefoy. Tout est parfait!

…Bien sûr, ça aurait pu être encore plus merveilleux si Rogue n'avait pas **accidentellement** donné un coup de coude au pichet de jus de citrouille et par la même occasion, complètement trempé la lettre _et Herman_ qui s'approchait sournoisement de moi.

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend (Rogue, pas Herman. Je préfère ne pas penser à Herman, vraiment, parce que quand je le fait, je suis tentée de succomber à la violente tentation de frapper ma tête contre un mur, ou de me jeter en bas de la tour d'astronomie). Il a toujours été un irréversible salaud, mais ces temps-ci, il est…

Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il existe un mot pour le décrire, mais je crois que 'salopard' donne un excellant aperçu de mes sentiments envers lui.

Si je ne savais pas mieux, je croirais qu'il est jaloux.

…Ce qui est, étrangement, plutôt satisfaisant.

**1:37 P.M.**

Ne croyez pas que je ne le déteste pas.

**1:38 P.M.**

Parce que je le déteste, aucun doute là-dessus.

**1:39 P.M.**

Lui et ses côtés salopards.

**1:40 P.M.**

Salaud.

**1:52 P.M.**

Le dictionnaire m'informe que salopard est, en fait, un mot existant.

Apparemment, je ne suis pas aussi créative que je ne le pensais. C'est dommage, vraiment.

Et je n'ai pas l'intention de trouver une autre insulte.

Alors, voilà.

**Chambre**

**10:12 P.M.**

Troll.

Donjons.

Oh mon dieu.

**12:05 A.M.**

OH, MERDE! ROGUE EST UN MONSTRE!

Et je ne dis pas ça simplement à cause qu'il est un salaud! Oh, non!! Il est un monstre dans le sens où il est un porteur-de-cape-noire-graisseux-et-sans-cœur-qui-erre-dans-les-donjons-et-qui-est-un-ancient-serviteur-de-Vous-Savez-Qui!!

**12:07 A.M.**

. . .

**12:08 A.M.**

Dit comme cela, je me sens presque stupide de ne pas m'en être rendue compte avant.

**12:09 A.M.**

Oups.


	14. Auriga Sinistra, Voyante

Note : Ceci est la traduction d'une fic absolument exceptionnelle de She's A Star. L'originale_ Lamentations of a Starry Eyed Twit_, est merveilleuse et si cela vous intéresse, l'auteur a écrit plusieurs autres fic qui valent la peine d'êtres connues.

Lamentations d'une idiote dérangée

Les confessions d'Auriga Sinistra

Chapitre 14

Auriga Sinistra, Voyante

-

**Vendredi, 1er novembre 1991**

**Salle des professeurs**

**12:02 P.M.**

Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir continuer à vivre comme ceci.

Tout autour de moi, mes collègues commèrent sur le fait qu'Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ont battu un troll des montagnes la nuit dernière et ont gagné un grand total de 5 points pour Gryffondor. Oooh, ahh. Ils ne _comprennent_ pas. Ils n'ont aucune idée du véritable monstre qui rôde parmi nous!

Il est assit, à l'autre bout de la table, entrain d'écrire. Occasionnellement, il hausse la tête et ricane devant tout le monde. Et, laissez-moi vous dire, que se sont des ricanements sinistres – il est probablement entrain d'envisager de tous nous pendre par les ongles au plafond du donjon, de nous faire crier à l'agonie et de nous regarder le supplier pour qu'il nous laisse descendre. Ce qu'il ne fera pas, naturellement (salaud démoniaque) – à la place, il ne fera que rire triomphalement en faisant les cent pas, très lentement, et en tapant ses doigts ensemble. (C'est ce que les salauds diaboliques font, vous savez. Fait prouver scientifiquement.)

"Vous voulez que je vous libère?" demandera-t-il, d'une voix dégoulinante de malice. "Comme c'est _charmant_."

Et puis, tout le monde tournera son attention sur moi parce que, avouons-le, ma relation avec Rogue est beaucoup plus avancée que toutes les autres. Sauf pour Dumbledore, mais je doute que même Rogue ai le courage de pendre Dumbledore par les ongles au plafond du donjon. Il lui achètera probablement un billet pour la Jamaïque en lui disant qu'il a travaillé trop fort ces derniers jours et qu'il mérite des vacances. "Vas-y, mec, prend une fin de semaine de congé. Je vais m'occuper de tout en ton absence."

Et Dumbledore, bien entendu, va l'écouter parce ce vieille homme ridiculement STUPIDE ne réalise pas qu'il a engagé un tueur psychotique. Il sera probablement trop occupé à sucer ses bonbons moldus, qu'il ne prendra même pas la peine de lever la tête pour voir que les yeux de Rogue sont devenus rouges et qu'il n'arête pas de rire diaboliquement.

"Oui, bien sûr, Severus. N'oubli pas de rappeler à Hagrid de chasser les jumeaux Weasley hors de la forêt une fois de temps en temps."

"Tu ce que vous voudrez, Dumbledore. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!"

"Avez-vous dit quelque chose?"

"Non."

"Merveilleux. Tout semble en ordre, alors."

Oh, merde. Nous n'avons aucune chance. Cet homme à beau être le sorcier le plus puissant au monde, mais Rogue connait sa plus grande faiblesse. Dumbledore ne tente pas exactement de le cacher, non plus. Je doute que quelqu'un dans ce château _ignore _qu'il serait prêt à vendre sa propre tante Bertha pour une boîte de Smarties. (Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore à véritablement une tante Bertha. En fait, je suppose que même s'il en avait une, elle serait morte depuis un moment. Mais c'est une tante Bertha figurative, ça illustre mes propos.)

Oh _Merlin_ – je ne serais même pas surprise si c'était Rogue qui fournissait Dumbledore en bonbons moldus, tout en sachant à quel point ils le rendent docile!

(Sans mentionner que ça l'amuse probablement au point de non retour de voir le vieux garder les smarties rouges pour la fin. Attendez de voir – il va rendre le meilleur directeur de Poudlard accro au paparmanes roses. Salaud!)

Donc, bien entendu, Dumbledore sera parti en Jamaïque en nous laissant seuls avec Rogue. Sauf que les autres ne sont pas au courant de sa nature diabolique – je suis la seule! Et je suis loin d'être capable de battre un puissant mage noir. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais proprement maitrisé les sortilèges de stupéfaction, pour l'amour de Merlin.

Oh mon dieu.

Dumbledore va disparaître, et Rogue va probablement faire quelque chose de grotesque à tous les élèves. Je ne veux même pas y penser. Sauf, bien sûr à Draco Malfoy, pour lequel il a tellement d'affection qu'il lui achètera probablement un collier et un coussin confortable pour qu'il le suive comme une sorte de…chien de poche étrange, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Et puis, nous – humbles enseignants – allons être enfermés dans les donjons où Rogue va réussir d'une quelconque façon à nous pendre par les ongles. Ce qui va probablement entrainer la _perte_ de tous nos ongles, ce qui est très déplaisant, mais si on regarde le bon côté des choses, je vais arrêter de mordre les miens. Mais bon, ça a peu d'importance comparé au règne de terreur de Rogue.

Et…de quoi est-ce que je parlais au début?

Attendez. Je vais voir.

**12:10 P.M.**

D'accord, je l'ai.

"Vous voulez que je vous libère?" demandera-t-il, d'une voix dégoulinante de malice. "Comme c'est _charmant_."

Et puis, il va s'arrêter en face de moi, et nous échangerons _un regard_. Et pas un regard dans le sens 'oh, hum deed dum, c'est Auriga; je me demande de quoi ses cuticules auront l'air après ça, ha ha!' mais un vrai, un authentique _regard_. Peut-être même un _Regard_.

…Oui, définitivement un _Regard_.

Parce que nous avons une relation enchevêtrée et passionnée, lui et moi. En dessous de toute la haine et des commentaires cinglants et des tasses de café occasionnelles, il y a toujours eu une connexion entre nous. Et au-delà du fait que nous nous détestons mutuellement, il m'aime vraiment – le seul vrai _bon_ sentiment qu'il possède parmi toute la noirceur de son âme et les attaques aléatoires de 'mwahahah!'

Après tout, il _a fait_ une dance de la victoire.

Donc, il va s'arrêter pendant un moment, et je vais le regarder du haut du plafond du donjon, sachant que c'est mon devoir de le charmer au meilleur de mes capacités pour ainsi sauver mes collègues, les étudiants et la totalité de Poudlard. (Où est Harry Potter durant tout ce temps reste un mystère. Un peu cruel de sa part de laisser ce genre de responsabilité sur _mes épaules_, vraiment.)

"Auriga," dira Rogue, très doucement, et il y aura, pour la première fois, un soupçon de doute dans ses yeux sombres.

"Severus," vais-je répliquer d'un ton de voix qui implique que, moi aussi, je sens le désir sous-jacent qui existe entre nous deux.

Et il continuera à me fixer, hésitant entre les ténèbres et la lumière, le paradis et l'enfer, entre la dépendance aux pouvoirs noirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la gentillesse naïve de mes yeux.

"Auriga," répétera-t-il, sa voix rauque d'émotions. "Je…"

**12:20 P.M.**

"n'oserai certainement jamais insinuer que tu n'es pas entrain d'écrire quelque chose…" _rictus_, "d'extrêmement important, mais au cas où tu étais trop absorbée par la description de tes exploits avec ton dernier" _autre rictus_, "oh-si-charmant soupirant, le directeur vient de demander que nous quittions la salle des professeurs."

Je le déteste.

**Chambre **

**12:26 P.M.**

Et je n'ai honnêtement aucune idée d'où je sors toutes ces choses. Probablement de mon manque de sommeil de la nuit dernière. Après tout, lorsqu'une personne découvre que son ennemi juré de longue date est, en fait, un serviteur du mal, ça devient un peu plus difficile de disparaître dans le monde paisible des rêves.

Mais, vous savez, ça pourrait arriver.

**12:27 P.M.**

D'accord, ça ne pourrait pas arriver.

**12:28 P.M.**

Parfait, je l'admets. Je suis complètement cinglée.

**12:29 P.M.**

De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, stupide journal.

**12:30 P.M.**

Et tu peux arrêter de rester là, docilement, comme si tu n'avais rien fait.

**12:31 P.M.**

Quoi, as-tu prit des leçons de _Comment être un parfait salaud_ avec Rogue?

**12:32 P.M.**

Qu'est-ce que tu insinues???

Oui, et bien, ta mère l'es aussi, espèce de pourriture!

**12:33 P.M.**

Er.

**12:44 P.M.**

Um. Je viens de relire ce que j'ai écrit aujourd'hui et…

Oh, merde. Je suis pire que folle.

… ou, peut-être…

**12:45 P.M.**

Oh, Merlin.

**12:46 P.M.**

Je pourrais_ être_ Moira K. Mockridge.

**12:47 P.M.**

(Toutefois, avec des cheveux beaucoup plus hideux.)

**12:48 P.M.**

(Et oui, je suis au courant que ça ne justifie pas le petit… épisode avec le journal.)

**12:49 P.M.**

(Oh, laisse-moi tranquille.)

**Tour d'astronomie**

**9:23 P.M.**

Je décidé, après beaucoup de délibérations, qu'il serait mieux si j'arrêtais d'écrire dans mon journal pour un moment.

Je pense que la découverte de la véritable nature de Rogue m'a ébranlé plus que je ne l'imaginais. Je ne peux pas être blâmée – après tout, c'est une révélation horrible.

Mais ça ne change simplement pas le fait que j'ai eu un argument avec un journal inanimé.

Et il semble que j'ai composé un mini-roman d'amour mettant en vedette Rogue, moi-même et Dumbledore – qui serait potentiellement en overdose de Smarties.

Ça ne présage rien de bon.

Merlin, j'ai besoin qu'Algernon revienne. Je me sentais honnêtement cent fois plus saine d'esprit quand il était dans les parages.

**9:30 P.M.**

_Soupir._

**Mercredi, 6 novembre 1991**

**Chambre**

**5:52 P.M.**

D'accord. Je pense que je suis moins cinglée maintenant. J'ai eu le temps d'accepter que Rogue est un _monstre_, et de passer à autre chose.

J'ai aussi réalisé que ce n'est pas son genre de pendre ses collègues de travail par les ongles au plafond du donjon.

Parce que, voyez-vous, je l'ai surveillé ces derniers jours. Je me suis dit que si personne d'autre ne savait ce qu'il prépare, ça devenait deux fois plus important que je le _connaisse_ mieux – toutes ses habitudes, son comportement, la façon dont il réagit à certaines choses. De cette façon, s'il décide un jour de tous nous tuer, je serai peut-être capable de le prédire. Un peu comme avec la divination.

Auriga Sinistra, voyante de Rogue.

… Okay, oublions le titre officiel. Il est un peu stupide.

Mais, bref, je l'ai observé durant toute la semaine en annotant mentalement certaines choses. Premièrement, il boite à la place de marcher normalement, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a pas passé indemne devant Fluffy – ou, plus vraisemblablement, il n'a tout simplement pas réussi à passer devant Fluffy – ou il veut avoir de la sympathie et de l'attention de la part du reste du monde et est près à s'automutilé pour l'obtenir.

Ce qui semble plutôt improbable.

J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il est encore plus de mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. Lorsque je marchais de manière désinvolte derrière lui dans le corridor (et non, je ne le _traquais_ pas. Être une voyante de Ro – ahem, faire ce travail particulier – nécessite de telles activités) j'ai été témoin de sa colère, ainsi que de la perte d'un total de cent quatre-vingt deux points par différentes maisons. Il a même réprimandé des élèves de Serpentard, ce qui est nettement anormal. Voldemort lui met peut-être de la pression : un genre de délai avant le vol de la pierre pour qu'il puisse ressusciter et créer l'enfer sur terre avant noël.

N'est-ce pas fantastique.

Finalement, j'ai noté que Rogue semble garder un œil sur Quirrell dernièrement, Il n'arrête pas de lui lancer des regards menaçants durant les repas et lorsqu'ils se croisent dans les corridors. Quirrell, bien entendu, semble terrifié. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe entre eux. La seule solution possible est que Quirrell le suspecte aussi et qu'il a – d'une quelconque façon – trouvé le courage d'aller lui dire.

Dans ce cas, je ne suis pas aussi seule que je ne le croyais.

Quirrell, lui-aussi, souffre du même fardeau que moi, complètement ignorant que je sais exactement ce qu'il ressent. Je suppose que nous pourrions joindre nos forces – partager les horreurs d'être séparer du reste des autres habitants de l'école; tenter de déterminer exactement quand est-ce que Rogue va frapper, en grandissant chaque jour de plus en plus proches…

**6:03 P.M.**

Ugh.

**6:04 P.M.**

Laissez-moi au célibat pour le reste de mes jours, merci.

**Vendredi, 8 novembre 1991**

**Salle des professeurs**

**10:12 A.M.**

Oh, Merlin. C'était terriblement proche. _Trop_ proche.

Ce mode de vie ne marche honnêtement pas pour moi. Je pense sérieusement que le stress m'affecte étrangement. En dehors des arguments psychotiques occasionnels avec mon journal, je pense que mes cheveux sont également entrain de devenir plus frisés. Oui, je sais que cela semble absolument ridicule. Qui a déjà entendu parler que le stress causait des frisottis? Je jure devant Merlin que c'est mon cas. Je veux dire, _même_ Rogue l'a remarqué. Il a fait un de ses commentaires cinglants sur leur état ce matin au déjeuné.

Bien sûr, ça pourrait aussi être parce que j'ai tourné ma tête brusquement et que j'ai accidentellement réussi à le frapper dans le visage avec ma magnifique chevelure, mais _quand même_. Je croyais que les hommes étaient complètement ignorants pour ce genre de chose à moins que cela ne soit douloureusement flagrant?

Au rythme où vont les choses, je vais avoir un afro avant la fin du mois.

J'espère qu'Algernon ne viendra pas ici pour une visite romantique surprise, parce que s'il me voyait comme ceci, il serait probablement mort sur le coup. Et je ne pourrais pas vraiment le blâmer.

Mais de retour à l'horrible situation qui a rendu mes cheveux encore plus frisés.

Donc, j'étais simplement assise entrain de profiter de ma tasse de café et du nouveau livre de Moira K. Mockridge, lorsque Victoria est entrée, déclarant qu'elle avait besoin de caféine pour affronter ses élèves de cinquième année.

Ce qui, bien sûr, était complètement normal. Les choses allaient parfaitement bien – elle m'a même demandé si le livre valait la peine avant de se mettre à décrire à quel point elle avait aimé _Un sortilège dangereux _(tu sais, celui où il y avait plein de parallèles avec Algernon et Narcissa Malefoy), et nous avons eu une conversation plaisante avant qu'elle ne se taise.

Je suis retournée à mon livre, pensant qu'elle allait partir d'une minute à l'autre, mais à la place, elle a continué de me fixer en silence. Ça m'a fait paniquer un peu – j'ai cru qu'elle avait remarqué que j'espionnais Rogue et qu'elle voulait me demander si je contemplais tromper Algernon avec lui ou quelque chose d'aussi ridicule, et puis je me suis sentie obligée de partager la vraie histoire parce qu'elle n'aurait pas abandonné l'histoire d'infidélité autrement et elle ne m'aurait pas cru de toute façon. Puis elle serait allée dire à McGonagall que j'ai finalement craqué, qui l'aurait dit à Dumbledore, et…

Ouais…

"Aur," a-t-elle finalement dit, "est-ce que ça va?"

Considérant le processus mental que je venais de subir, je n'étais pas exactement capable de répondre nonchalamment. "De quoi parles-tu? Je vais très bien. Tout est splendide. Absolument parfait!"

Il y a des jours où je suis une imbécile finie.

Victoria, toutefois, n'a pas semblé s'en rendre compte. "C'est juste que tu me sembles distante depuis quelques jours."

"Euh, oui…"

Malheureusement, j'ai manqué d'inspiration après le 'euh, oui', tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas continuer avec 'Rogue est passé au côté obscure de la force et je suis la seule qui est au courant, alors naturellement, je le surveille pour le bien de cette école.'

Victoria, heureusement, n'a pas comprit mon désir silencieux de lui avouer toute l'affaire. À la place, elle a prit ma main dans la sienne et la serré avec sympathie. "Tu t'ennuis d'Algernon, n'est-ce pas?"

C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé, extrêmement heureuse, qu'elle venait de me donner l'excuse parfaite.

"Oui, oui," ai-je dis, en hocha furieusement de la tête. "Parce que, tu sais, il est parti, et je suis ici, et il me manque beaucoup, parce qu'il est vraiment un homme fantastique."

Victoria a sourit d'une façon rassurante. "Oui, il l'est." Puis, elle s'est levée en serrant ma main une dernière fois. "Reste forte, Aur."

Vous savez, je l'aime vraiment lorsqu'elle n'est pas obsédée par le sex ou entrain de rire de ma vie perpétuellement embarrassante.

Ça m'a frappé soudainement alors que je la voyais passer le cadre de porte, et pendant une seconde j'ai eu une irrésistible envie de lui dire exactement tout ce qui se passait. Après tout, elle déteste Rogue et _je suis_ sa meilleure amie – pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'aurait pas cru?

Mais je n'ai pas pu, pour une quelconque raison.

Je suppose que je ne veux pas entrainer d'autres personnes dans cette affaire.

Merlin sais que ça me rend suffisamment folle comme cela.

**Chambre**

**1:11 P.M.**

Vous savez, peut-être qu'il n'est pas si diabolique que ça.

Je veux dire, oui, il est horrible comme il est. Aider Vous-Savez-Qui à revenir à la vie est généralement une excellente raison pour être considéré comme une dégoutante excuse d'être humain. Mais juste parce qu'il a fait quelques mauvais choix dans sa vie ne veut pas nécessairement dire que son âme est irrécupérable.

Parce que si c'était le cas, les événements qui viennent de prendre lieu n'auraient pas pu se produire.

Toutefois, je suis peut-être entrain de devenir folle à nouveau. Merlin sait que ça arrive fréquemment ces derniers temps. Je marchais tranquillement hors de la salle des enseignants, ayant terminé le roman de Moira K. Mockridge (absolument _excellent_, en passant) avant de m'apercevoir que Rogue se dirigeait vers moi, l'air terriblement agacé.

"Auriga," a-t-il dit d'une voix horriblement tendue, "je dois te parler."

Et avant même que j'aille la chance de répondre, il avait agrippé mon bras et a commencé à me traîner énergiquement vers la cour extérieure. Il y avait des étudiants qui flânaient partout, parlant et profitant de leur temps libre avant les cours d'après-midi. Ce qui était assez incompréhensible parce qu'il faisait horriblement froid dehors, au point où je pouvais voir la buée sortir de ma bouche et mes doigts geler. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas de cape, mais c'est difficilement surprenant, considérant que Rogue s'en foutait complètement.

Quand même, il continuait d'avancer et ne s'arrêta que lorsque nous atteignirent un petit coin perdu de la cour, presque entièrement bloqué par des plants de vigne. C'est, bien entendu, l'endroit universellement reconnu comme étant le second lieu le plus romantique de Poudlard (le premier étant la tour d'astronomie. Qu'elle chance, hein?) et donc, naturellement, j'ai commencé à paniquer un peu.

Cependant, pas autant que Marcus Flint et Tara Nott quand ils ont vu Rogue arriver.

"Dehors!" a-t-il dit d'un ton cassant.

Ils étaient parti avant que je puisse proprement réaliser à quel point c'est perturbant de voir deux des mes étudiants apparemment tenter de manger la bouche de l'autre.

Rogue les regarda partir pendant un moment avant de se retourner vers moi.

Je me suis vaguement demandé s'il allait me kidnapper et me pendre par les ongles au plafond du donjon.

"Maintenant," commença-t-il.

Distraitement, je me mis à ronger l'ongle de mon pouce droit. Autant profiter de nos derniers moment ensemble, après tout.

"Je--," il s'interrompit et fixa ma main. "Que fais-tu?"

Je retirai ma main de ma bouche instantanément. "Rien."

Il me lança un regard qui indiquait clairement qu'il se questionnait au sujet de ma santé mentale – rien de nouveau – avant de recommencer son discours.

"Premièrement – Je sais que tu es apte à sauter à des conclusions ridicules, Auriga, mais tente de te contrôler pour cette fois-ci."

Je clignai des yeux. "Er."

Ma seconde réaction, après la confusion totale, fut de nier ce qu'il venait de dire – qu'est-ce qui donnait le droit à ce salaud de faire de telles accusations??

Mais je me suis rappelé qu'il est, en fait, du côté du mal, et donc, j'ai été capable de rester silencieuse.

(Vous voyez? Je suis capable d'être non-ridicule quand je le veux.)

"La façon dont tu ruines ta vie m'importe peu," m'informa-t-il. "C'est ta vie, après tout. Je ne t'arrêterais certainement pas si tu décidais de sauter en bas de ta précieuse tour d'astronomie." (Sur ce point, je fus incroyablement tentée de marmonner 'wow, merci,' mais je me suis retenue parce qu'il est un serviteur du diable, et tout.) "Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de te parler et, par conséquent, de perdre mon temps, si ce n'était que du fait que le problème concerne… d'autre… personnes."

C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à soupçonner que c'était _lui_ qui était dérangé mentalement.

Malheureusement, j'ai aussi commencé à soupçonner que j'allais mourir d'hypothermie.

"De plus --" il s'arrêta et me fixa une seconde fois. Je me mis à souhaiter qu'il arrête de faire ça : le plus vite il finirait son discours psychotique, le plus vite je pourrais rentrer à l'intérieur. Chaque seconde qu'il gaspillait en s'interrompant, me rapprochait de la mort. Mais bon, se n'est pas comme si ça l'aurait particulièrement dérangé.

Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

"Tu as froid," observa-t-il, donnant l'impression que ça l'agaçait terriblement.

"Oui," ai-je répliqué, incapable de cacher mon niveau d'irritation. Un peu malavisé, oui, mais j'étais entrain de mourir, pour l'amour de Merlin! Je pense que j'avais le droit d'être un peu bête. "C'est souvent ce qui arrive aux gens qui sont piégés à l'extérieur l'_HIVER_, sans leur cape."

Il plissa des yeux et une grimace plutôt horrible fit sont apparition sur son visage. J'avoue, j'ai honnêtement cru qu'il allait me tuer sur place. J'ai essayé de me rassurer en me rappelant qu'il ne tenterait probablement pas de m'assassiner dans une cour extérieure replie de jeunes enfants influençables, même si aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient exactement nous voir à cause de la vigne. Toutefois, je fus figée sur place lorsqu'il étira sa main vers sa cape, évidemment sur le point de saisir sa baguette magique et de me massacrer pour mon insolence. Au diable les témoins! Il allait…

…enlever sa cape et la placer sur mes épaules.

"Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, Auriga," dit-il en réussissant à avoir l'air exaspéré, malgré le fait qu'il agissait (oserais-je le dire?) galamment. "Ça ne t'arriverait probablement pas si tu étais suffisamment intelligente pour porter des robes appropriées."

J'étais consciente que c'était à mon tour d'offrir une remarque cinglante, mais j'étais quelque peu sous le choc de ne pas être morte. À la place, je me mis à le fixer stupidement.

"J'aimerais la récupérer éventuellement, tu sais," m'informa-t-il après un moment, en tentant d'avoir l'air cruel et inhumain, mais en réalité, qui ne le semblait pas vraiment.

J'hochai faiblement de la tête, légèrement perturbée pas le fait que la cape d'un serviteur du mal était sur mes épaules, avant de réaliser quelque chose.

"Oui, et bien," dis-je en m'autorisant un sourire malicieux. "Tu pourras la récupérer lorsque tu me redonneras mon chandail."

Il cligna des yeux, totalement déstabilisé. Pendant ce temps, je fus submergée par le triomphe d'avoir réussi, pour une fois – moi, **Auriga Sinistra – **à rendre **Severus Rogue **sans voix, et non vice versa!!

…et oui, je suis au courant que d'écrire nos noms en gras n'était pas nécessaire, mais ça ajoutait à la gloire du moment et donc, tu peux te la fermer.

Journal.

"Maintenant," ai-je dis en souriant – être dans le rôle de la personne intelligente de la conversation à un pouvoir incroyablement satisfaisant. "De quoi voulais-tu parler, déjà?"

Il grimaça. "De rien qui me concerne encore, sois en certaine."

Et puis, il se tourna brusquement et disparu jusqu'à l'autre côté de la cour. Je le regardai partir, encore ébranlée par toute la conversation étrange que je venais d'avoir, lorsque je le vis tempêter vers le groupe d'Harry Potter et commencer à les harceler. Puis il saisit un livre directement des mains d'Harry et boita jusqu'au château.

_Honnêtement. _C'était plutôt ridicule, même de sa part. J'imagine qu'il leur a dit que la lecture était interdite, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Ce qui est vraiment une attitude fabuleuse pour un professeur.

Et donc, me voici, de retour dans ma chambre et me demandant ce qui se passe dans la tête tordue de Severus Rogue. Parce que, oui, il est l'esclave de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais il m'a aussi donné sa cape. Il ne peut pas être entièrement corrompu, non?

Pas que ça m'importe vraiment.

Je veux dire, je ne suis certainement pas encore entrain de la porter.

Hah!

Ha.

…ha.


	15. Alliances platoniques

Note : Ceci est la traduction d'une fic absolument exceptionnelle de She's A Star. L'originale,_ Lamentations of a Starry Eyed Twit_, est merveilleuse et si cela vous intéresse, l'auteur a écrit plusieurs autres fics qui valent la peine d'être connues.

Lamentations d'une idiote dérangée

Les confessions d'Auriga Sinistra

Chapitre 15

Alliances platoniques

—

**Samedi 9 novembre 1991**

**Chambre**

**13 h 42**

Bon, j'y vais.

**13 h 43**

D'une seconde à l'autre.

**13 h 44**

Oh, c'est ridicule.

**13 h 45**

C'est tout à fait moi, ça.

**13 h 48**

… J'ai apparemment développé une voix intérieure ressemblant étonnamment à Rogue.

**13 h 49**

Oups.

**15 h 2****0**

. . . Quirrell?

**15 h 3****0**

Non, vraiment.

_. . . Quirrell?_

**15 h 4****0**

Peut-être que c'est vraiment Rogue. Je veux dire, le connaissant, il se peut qu'il prenne pour acquis que je suis une idiote crédule (ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croit. Je préfère penser que j'ai confiance en la nature humaine, merci beaucoup!) et qu'il me dise que Quirell est le traître pour que personne ne soupçonne ses intentions sinistres.

…mais, pour une raison quelconque, je ne pense pas que c'est ça.

Mais, oh, journal, tu aurais été fier de moi. Laisse-moi te dire que, sans la moindre hésitation (…ferme-la), j'ai marché jusqu'aux donjons, avec l'intention d'informer Rogue que c'était généralement mal vu d'essayer de tuer ses étudiants.

Et donc, j'ai ouvert la porte avec fracas, pris un moment pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'étudiants que je pourrais traumatiser à vie (techniquement, je savais qu'il n'y en aurait pas, puisqu'on était samedi, mais quand on possède un flair pour la malchance aussi développé que le mien, on apprend à être prudent très rapidement. Ou, dans mon cas, éventuellement.) J'ai marché furieusement jusqu'au bureau de Rogue qui était assis là, innocemment – ou, aussi innocemment que Rogue puisse réussir à avoir l'air – et il était apparemment en train de corriger des travaux. Il a eu l'audace d'avoir l'air agacé par ma présence.

-Excuse-moi de te poser cette question, Auriga, mais je réalise que je ne peux vraiment pas me retenir, dit-il, abordant un rictus et un ton de voix dégoulinant de sarcasme. Crois-tu être capable de te retenir de débarquer ici toutes les heures? Bien que certains peuvent trouver cela charmant –

Mais je n'allais pas encourager son comportement détestablement sardonique. Non monsieur, pas moi! À la place, je lui ai jeté le regard le plus violent de mon vaste répertoire et j'ai crié :

-SEVERUS ROGUE, TU ES ABSOLUMENT DÉGOÛTANT! ET PAS JUSTE DANS LE SENS QUE TU NÉGLIGES TON HYGIÈNE CORPORELLE, NON PLUS!

Laisse-moi te dire, journal, que je lui ai hurlé cela directement au visage. J'avais, en fait, er, grimper sur le bureau, ce qui, en y repensant, aurait pu être considéré comme légèrement suggestif. Mais j'étais _furieuse_! Et je ne tentais** pas** de séduire Severus Rogue.

Parce que je n'en aurais pas été capable de toute façon.

Sauf pour l'autre fois.

Qui ne compte pas, vraiment, puisque je croyais que c'était Quirell.

…Qui est apparemment un serviteur du mal.

Oh, _oublie ça._

De retour à ma crise de colère –

Donc, je lui ai hurlé cela directement au visage, et j'ai juste continué à crier, malgré le fait qu'il me fixait comme si j'étais devenue plus folle qu'il était possible de l'être.

-PENSAIS-TU _HONNÊTEMENT _QUE TU POUVAIS T'EN TIRER EN TUANT HARRY POTTER? MÊME TU-SAIS-QUI N'OSE PAS, ET TU ES LOIN D'ÊTRE AUSSI IMPRESSIONNANT QUE LUI LORSQU'IL S'AGIT D'ÊTRE UN MALADE RÉVOLTANT!

Je me suis tue à ce moment-là, juste parce que cela semblait comme un bon endroit pour arrêter, et j'ai écouté ma voix répéter l'écho du mot « RÉVOLTANT! » sur les murs froids du donjon.

C'était, en fait, un peu cool.

Très formidable.

Tu vois? J'aurais pu être à Serpentard. Les gens doutent probablement de ma crédibilité lorsqu'il s'agit d'être déplaisante, mais je te le dis, je pense que je peux être méchante. Et tous ces préjugés comme quoi je serais une « idiote dérangée qui est socialement inepte », vraiment —

Er, de toute façon.

Donc, il a continué à me fixer avec une expression faciale qui aurait pu passer pour de l'horreur à l'état pur (hee! Serpentard, je te dis!) pendant, au moins, vingt secondes. Même que c'est devenu vraiment inconfortable après un moment. J'ai pensé qu'il me sortirait des répliques caustiques, typiquement Rogue-esque, qui réussiraient à me faire se sentir idiote, bien que je me sois insurgée au nom de la justice, mais il a juste continué à regarder fixement.

Je me suis comme sentie tentée de lui sortir ma langue, mais je m'en suis abstenue. À l'époque, je pensais toujours qui était diabolique, après tout.

De toute façon, ça aurait été légèrement immature.

(Pas que ça ne m'aille arrêtée auparavant, mais ne nous arrêtons pas sur le passé.)

Finalement, il a semblé retrouver son état normal et a demandé, tout à fait froidement, à ce que je m'enlève de son bureau, puisque je chiffonnais les essais et qu'il détesterait devoir expliquer aux Gryffindors de première année que leurs devoirs avaient été endommagés en raison de la présence d'une certaine enseignante d'Astronomie.

Cela m'a semblé assez raisonnable (de plus, je ne tenais pas particulièrement à répandre la rumeur « Professeur-Sinistra-est-une-pute »), donc j'ai fait comme il a demandé. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas arrêté de le fusiller du regard. Je sais comment traiter un serviteur de Vous-Savez-Qui, après tout.

Ahem.

Alors, Rogue est retourné à sa correction d'essais, comme si je n'étais pas là du tout – ce qui était tout à fait désagréable de sa part, si vous demandez mon avis. Et, naturellement, je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça — stupide salaud — et donc j'ai continué, mais un peu plus calmement cette fois et, oui, sans ramper partout sur son bureau.

-Tu as essayé de tuer Harry Potter, ai-je dit aussi calmement que possible.

Rogue a levé les yeux, positivement exaspéré.

-Comme d'habitude, Auriga, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que —

-Oh non! ai-je répliqué, plutôt en colère. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement!

Il a haussé un sourcil.

- Vraiment? dit-il, doucement. Et qu'est-ce qui te donne cette impression-là?

-C'est toi! me suis-je exclamée, me sentant un peu ennuyé et me demandant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas juste accepter que je fusse au courant de l'affaire sans exiger de nouvelles explications. Je t'ai vu murmurer cette malédiction quand son balai est devenu fou! Je ne suis pas une idiote, Severus.

Note à moi-même pour référence future : ne jamais, _jamais_, affirmer que vous n'êtes pas un parfait idiot devant Severus Rogue. Il vous contredira toujours. C'est un instinct étrange qu'il possède.

Il a déposé sa plume et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. Il a vraiment un regard intense. C'est très…

Alarmant.

Ça déstabilise.

Instantanément.

Oui.

-Si tu n'es pas une idiote – ce qui est une révélation plutôt douteuse, dit-il en se donnant une pause de quelques secondes pour sourire d'un air satisfait. Alors, Auriga, explique-moi comment tu as formulé cette théorie.

Et bien, à ce stade, on pouvait dire que j'étais complètement frustrée. Je veux dire, as-tu la moindre idée de ce que c'est de voir son accusation spectaculaire complètement détruite par une liasse de commentaires sceptiques et sarcastiques?

Aaaurgh!

-Ce n'est pas exactement de l'arithmancie avancée, Rogue, ai-je répondu, aussi froidement que possible. Je doute que quelqu'un dans cette école _ne sache pas_ que tu détestes le pauvre garçon – sans mentionner que la majorité du personnel est parfaitement conscient de ton passé douteux.

En entendant cela, sa main tiqua soudainement, envoyant une bouteille d'encre se répandre partout sur le bureau. Il ne sembla même pas réaliser son comportement légèrement destructif.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à soupçonner que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû mentionner son « passé douteux »; c'était vraiment un peu dangereux de ma part, considérant que j'étais persuadée, à l'époque, qu'il fût question d'un « présent douteux » et tout. Mais honnêtement, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais planifié toute l'affaire! C'est juste... sorti.

-Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires, et tu n'as absolument aucun droit de faire référence à quelque chose dont tu ne sais rien, dit-il, et il aurait semblé parfaitement calme, si cela n'avait été de la fureur glaciale qui était sous-entendue dans sa voix.

Et laisse-moi te dire, Journal, j'étais très tentée de balbutier une excuse et de prendre les jambes à mon cou. Mais ma mission était de m'assurer que le sauveur du monde sorcier ne soit pas assassiné et ma résolution était ferme!

(Je me suis presque évanouie avant de répondre, mais peu importe. Sans rapport, vraiment.)

-Justement. Je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir, en réalité, si tu es toujours à SON service! ai-je répondu, aussi bravement que possible.

Évidemment, mes capacités Gryffindor-esque sont, elles aussi, plutôt impressionnantes.

Rogue, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, n'a pas semblé impressionné par mes manières courageuses. Au contraire, on aurait cru qu'il était tenté d'éclater hystériquement de rire. Et heureusement, il s'est retenu parce que, laisse-moi te dire, être témoin d'un autre rire hystérique de Severus Rogue m'aurait tuée. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec mon manque de courage – ce n'est tout simplement pas naturel venant de sa part. Alors, voilà.

Er, où en étais-je?

Ah, oui.

Donc, il n'a pas ri. À la place il a continué à me regarder comme si j'étais la créature la plus stupide qu'il ait rencontré de toute sa vie, avant d'annoncer :

-Dire que je suis encore au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est comme avouer que tu t'envoies secrètement en l'air avec l'iguane de Quirell.

-Ugh, me suis-je exclamée.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien saisir ce qu'il tentait de communiquer, mais j'ai compris qu'il soupçonnait Herman d'être mon amant. C'était certainement une situation digne d'un « ugh ».

-Tu es complètement malade et dégoutant si tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre moi et cet horrible iguane!

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

Et, c'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé, précisément, ce qu'il essayait de dire.

-Ah, dis-je faiblement. D'accord.

Mais ça ne répondait pas plus à mes questions.

-Attends, dis-je en le dévisageant. Si tu n'es pas au service de Tu-Sais-Qui, alors pourquoi, diable, essaies-tu de tuer Harry Potter? Et pourquoi es-tu après la pierre philosophale? _Hmmm_?

-Slatero Quirell, répondit Rogue sur un ton neutre, comme si c'était la chose la plus sensée du monde.

Et, bien, pour un moment ça m'a tellement déstabilisé que j'ai cru qu'il voulait commencer un jeu bizarre dans lequel il fallait nommer un des employés de Poudlard. J'ai donc promptement répliqué :

-Minerva McGonagall.

Il m'a fixé pendant un moment avant de décider qu'apparemment, il ne souhaitait pas en savoir davantage et de dire, très lentement :

-Slatero Quirell veut la pierre philosophale. C'est aussi lui qui a essayé de tuer Harry Potter. (Je déteste quand il me parle comme si j'avais deux ans ou comme si j'étais sévèrement handicapée)

J'ai cligné des yeux.

-Slatero Quirell a peur dans le noir.

C'est vrai, en plus : je n'invente pas ça à mesure. L'autre fois, j'étais la première dans la salle des enseignants et trop paresseuse pour allumer les bougies. Et j'avais désespérément besoin d'un café. Quirell est entré et a absolument _paniqué_. Il tenait Herman comme s'il était persuadé qu'il ne reverrait jamais la lumière du jour.

(Personnellement, je trouve qu'il exagère un peu.)

-Je suis persuadé que tu en as pour plusieurs jours à t'émerveiller devant l'immensité de cette ironie, dit Rogue, plutôt sarcastiquement. Toutefois, je ne souhaite pas me pencher sur la question pour le moment. J'ai du travail à faire. Comme toujours, Auriga, j'ai détesté faire —

-Oh, non! ai-je dit avant de me réinstaller sur son bureau. (Les temps désespérés demandent des mesures désespérées. Je n'étais toujours pas en train de séduire Severus Rogue. Hah. Dégoûtant, vraiment. Ew.) Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe!

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mêles de la situation, répondit calmement Rogue.

-Je le fais parce que j'utilise mes talents d'observation, tu sais! Je remarque des choses!

-Ah oui? demanda Rogue en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui! répondis-je de manière défensive.

Mais, _vraiment_! Le fait que je ne suis pas toujours observatrice ne suppose pas que je ne le suis jamais!

Mais essaie de faire comprendre ça à Rogue.

Essaie de lui faire comprendre _quelque chose_.

Il ne te croira pas, tu sais. Il ne fera que grimacer et faire des commentaires désobligeants en te faisant passer pour un parfait idiot.

Des fois, je le déteste.

Bref, j'ai décidé de sauver les dernières miettes de dignité qu'il me restait et de faire semblant que son encre n'était pas en train de causer des dommages irréparables à ma robe préférée.

-J'ai juste besoin de savoir pourquoi je devrais te croire.

-Auriga, tu n'es pas obligée de me croire, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas besoin d'acquérir ton approbation pour chacune de mes actions. Après tout, tu n'es pas ma mère. Toutefois, je ne vois pas comment il serait à mon avantage de tuer Harry Potter devant un grand nombre de témoins. Si j'étais pour le faire – tuer le fils ignorant de James Potter –, je le ferais correctement, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse me soupçonner.

Ce qui, tu sais, est plutôt logique. C'était un peu ridicule de croire que Rogue essaierait de tuer Harry Potter devant tous ces gens. Après tout, il est plus le genre de type qui vous accoste dans un coin sombre en vous lançant des menaces et en ayant l'air parfaitement calme durant toute l'affaire, jusqu'à ce que vous mouriez de peur.

Un vrai malade.

-Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu murmurais durant la partie de Quidditch? demandais-je avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme qu'au début de la rencontre en raison du fait qu'il venait de réussi à contrer tous les morceaux de preuves que j'avais contre lui. Du Rogue tout craché.

-Oh la la, dit Rogue, ayant l'air beaucoup trop amusé. Je suis conscient que tu n'es pas la sorcière la plus impressionnante, mais tu sais assurément reconnaitre un contre-sort lorsque tu en vois un, non?

Ce à quoi j'ai répondu de façon extrêmement brillante :

-… Oh. Ouais.

-Maintenant que tu n'as plus d'accusations ridicules à m'envoyer à la figure, j'apprécierais si tu me laissais tranquille.

Honnêtement. Cet homme est horriblement solitaire. J'avais, à ce moment-là, accepté que Rogue ne fût peut-être pas diabolique – juste très, très méchant – et j'avais imaginé que nous pourrions peut-être former un couple.

… Pas comme _ça_.

Tu as un esprit tordu, espèce de journal stupide. Je suppose que personne ne te l'a dit auparavant.

Tu sais – un couple platonique! Une alliance contre Quirell et ses, er, plans machiavéliques (je me sens _stupide_ d'écrire ça – il est juste trop pathétique pour être du côté du mal) – de cette façon, nous pourrions nous assurer qu'il ne tenterait pas de tuer le pauvre Harry à nouveau.

Mais, naturellement, Rogue n'a rien suggéré de tel.

Alors, naturellement, j'ai dû le faire.

-Tu ne penses pas que nous devrions _faire_ quelque chose? ai-je demandé. Je veux dire, il pourrait faire quelque chose de terrible – on ne sait pas quel sera son prochain crime!

-Je l'ai sous contrôle pour le moment, répondit monotonement Rogue, en commençant la correction d'un autre essai.

Il ne m'a même pas jeté un coup d'œil. Je suppose que j'aurais dû lui demander de garder un peu de respect, mais j'étais un peu surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Sous contrôle?

-Je t'assure, Auriga, que la situation n'a rien d'inquiétant, dit Rogue qui semblait maintenant carrément fâché, mais qui réussissait quand même à paraître calme.

Comment fait-il? Je l'ignore. Lorsque je suis fâché, ça a tendance à paraître.

Je me mets parfois à lancer des tasses de café, par exemple.

-Et, continua-t-il, si jamais il m'arrivait d'avoir désespérément besoin de ton… aide, [insérer un rictus], je te contacterai, sans doute, immédiatement. Maintenant, tu serais gentille si tu –

Et bien, ma colère a commencé à être légèrement visible, alors j'ai descendu de son bureau et j'ai répliqué :

-D'accord, d'accord, espère de grosse chauve-souri démoniaque! Mais tu le regretteras quand tu te rendras compte que tu as besoin de mon aide! avant de tempêter hors de la pièce.

Je crois que je l'ai entendu rire en sortant.

Uggghhh. Trop pas naturel.

Salaud stupide.

Mais, si l'on regarde le côté positif des choses, au moins, je sais ce qui se passe vraiment dans le château.

… Genre.

… Peut-être

**15 h 26 **

… _Quirell?_

**Lundi 11 novembre 1991**

**Salle des professeurs**

**8 h 12**

Et bien, c'était étrange.

Victoria est tout simplement entrée et m'a demandé sur un ton un peu bizarre si Rogue avait tenté de me parler de « quelque chose en particulier » ces derniers temps.

J'étais sur le point de lui dire que non, en assumant qu'elle était simplement désespérément à la recherche de preuves pour appuyer sa théorie du « Je sais que dans ton subconscient tu es _amoureuse_ de lui, Auriga! », mais je me suis rappelé la conversation dans la cour extérieure que l'on pouvait qualifier d'étrange.

-Oui, on peut dire ça, lui ai-je dit en me sentant légèrement soupçonneuse. Pourquoi?

-Oh, non, pour aucune raison, a-t-elle dit avant d'aller parler à Flitwick.

Sauf que c'était la sorte de, « oh, non, pour aucune raison », qui veut clairement dire « je sais quelque chose, mais je ne veux pas que tu saches que je sais et, par la barbe de Merlin, je ne vais _certainement_ pas te dire quoi de quoi il s'agit. Oh, non! À la place, je vais juste t'abandonner pour aller parler à un homme qui ne fait même pas un mètre! »

Je suis persuadée qu'elle manigance quelque chose.

Mais pour ce que ça pourrait être, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Laisse-moi te dire, Journal, que si les choses deviennent plus étranges qu'elles le sont présentement, je vais être obligée de changer mon nom et de fuir vers la Jamaïque pour pouvoir relaxer.

Et n'_ose _même pas dire que je ne l'ai pas mérité.

**8 h 16**

… Quand ai-je commencé à mettre une majuscule à « journal »?

**8 h 17**

Oh, merde.

* * *

Wow, un nouveau chapitre! Incroyable!

Non, mais sans rire, je viens de m'apercevoir que ça fait pratiquement un an que je n'ai pas traduit de chapitres. Ma seule excuse est absolument lamentable – j'ai découvert World of Warcraft –, mais bon : vous me pardonnez?

Sinon, pas grand-chose de neuf pour moi à part mon inscription pour le baccalauréat en traduction. Donc, je me suis dit que ça me ferait beaucoup de bien de me pratiquer un peu et de recommencer à traduire cette fic. J'ai porté un peu plus d'attention à l'écriture de ce chapitre et j'espère sincèrement que vous serez incapable de trouver de fautes! Je songe à réviser le reste des chapitres déjà traduits, mais je voulais savoir si vous préférez avoir le prochain chapitre avant que je m'y mette. En bref, j'ai trop de temps libre.

Sur une note un peu plus malheureuse, la fic original, Lamentations of a Starry Eyed Twit, n'a toujours pas updaté depuis trois ans et j'ai peu d'espoir qu'elle le fasse un jour.

Merci de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fic. Même si je ne réponds pas à mes reviews, sachez, chers lecteurs, que je vous adore!

Steph


	16. Une imagination magnifique

Note : Ceci est la traduction d'une fanfiction absolument exceptionnelle de She's A Star. L'originale,_ Lamentations of a Starry Eyed Twit_, est merveilleuse et si cela vous intéresse, l'auteur a écrit plusieurs autres fanfictions qui valent la peine d'être connues.

Lamentations d'une idiote dérangée

Les confessions d'Auriga Sinistra

Chapitre 16

Une imagination magnifique

—

**Vendredi 15 novembre 1991**

**Chambre**

**15 h 32 **

Aaaurgh!

C'est officiel. Je suis incapable de ne laisser paraître absolument aucune inquiétude lorsque je sais que _le mal est parmi nous_. De son côté, Rogue n'a aucun problème. Je veux dire, je suis certaine que ma réaction est parfaitement compréhensible et que n'importe qui – qui n'est pas un salaud mentalement inapte – se sentirait légèrement paranoïaque, mais ça me rend folle. Honnêtement. Je n'arrête pas d'avoir ces… cauchemars.

Et, vois-tu, une fois que je les ai, ils réussissent à me hanter durant le restant de la journée. À un point tel où je sursaute au moindre petit bruit et où j'ai développé une nouvelle phobie des coins de corridors de peur de rencontrer… certaines personnes.

Mais ce n'est pas comme si je me comportais étrangement, pathétiquement, ou quelque chose du même genre! Quirell est le mal incarné! Il est le serviteur loyal de Vous-Savez-Qui, dont les deux objectifs de vie sont, au moment où l'on se parle, de se faufiler en dessous du deuxième cousin de Cerbère et de se débarrasser d'Harry Potter. J'ai abandonné la salle des enseignants. Il y a toujours une possibilité que je me retrouve seule avec lui et que…

Arrête. Ne pense pas que je suis une poule mouillée. C'est jusqu'avec son talent pour les forces du mal, il pourrait regarder dans mes yeux et réaliser que je suis que trop consciente de son secret. La Legimencie existe, tu sais!

Et puis, il va me _tuer_.

Et, tu vois, la plupart de mes cauchemars ressemblent à ça. Ils ont aussi tendance à inclure un Herman qui porte une cape noire et qui rit diaboliquement; ce qui est troublant pour un nombre incalculable de raisons, la première étant que les iguanes ne peuvent pas rire.

Je ne pense pas.

J'ai eu mon premier cauchemar la nuit après ma petite conversation avec Rogue. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de l'écrire ici, puisque j'ai remarqué que les choses que j'écris dans ce journal ont tendance à, euh, m'obséder et que je ne désire pas penser au fait que Quirell pourrait bien tous nous tuer.

_Malheureusement_ pour moi (et, d'accord, on s'y attendait), j'y pense tout de même.

Chaque nuit, j'ai ces horribles rêves et ça me rend complètement malade. J'ai pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'arrête d'écrire dans ce journal; la tentation serait trop grande de radoter mes cauchemars si je commençais à les inscrire ici et le fait que je suis déjà assez folle pour mettre une majuscule à « Journal » est probablement suffisant pour que j'obtienne un séjour gratuit, d'au moins cinq ans, à Ste-Mangouste.

Mais je ne peux plus endurer ça. Mon esprit nage dans une marée de petits iguanes qui portent des capes, et j'ai besoin d'un moyen d'organiser mes pensées.

Premièrement, je suis parfaitement consciente que je devrais aller voir Dumbledore. Merlin seul sait pourquoi Rogue ne l'a pas encore fait, et puisqu'il ne prend pas la situation en mains, alors je devrais m'en occuper, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, cela serait un peu vexant si je ne faisais rien et que quelqu'un finissait par mourir à cause de ça.

Juste un tout petit peu.

Ce ne serait même pas comme pour l'incident avec le Professeur Ford, lorsque j'ai prévenu tout le monde et que personne ne m'a écouté. Ça serait de _ma faute_.

… Pauvre Professeur Ford. Je l'aimais bien. Il avait l'habitude de marmonner et de froncer les sourcils chaque fois que Rogue entrait dans la pièce. Une fois, il a même lancé une plume en sucre dans sa direction et a réussi à l'atteindre dans l'œil. Accidentellement, bien entendu. Naturellement, Rogue ne pouvait rien faire parce que, même s'il est un salaud non-diabolique, on ne hurle pas des insultes à un sorcier de cent quatre-vingt-dix ans. Ça ne se fait tout simplement pas.

Et, pour mettre les choses au clair, quand il est mort, ce n'était pas un vrai rire diabolique. Juste un petit : une seconde de satisfaction. C'était juste génial de savoir que tout le monde avait tort de ne pas m'écouter pendant toutes ces années. Juste une toute petite seconde, tu sais. Je veux dire, j'ai pleuré après, et tout, quand j'ai finalement réalisé qu'il était mort. Même que, lorsque je suis retournée à Honeydukes durant la fin de semaine qui a suivi le drame, j'ai vu une boîte de plume en sucre et j'ai éclaté en sanglots. Je suis devenue tellement hystérique, qu'en fin de compte, Dumbledore a forcé Rogue à m'escorter jusqu'aux Trois Balais pour aller prendre quelque chose qui « pourrait me calmer ». Cependant, je suis persuadée que Dumbledore n'avait pas précisé du Whisky Pur Feu. Et, euh, je ne me comporte pas exactement bien lorsque j'ai de l'alcool dans le système.

C'était probablement l'idée tordue de Rogue.

Je me souviens vaguement de l'avoir appelé « mon sucre d'orge ».

C'est troublant, vraiment, ce qu'il considère comme du divertissement. Il a besoin de trouver un autre moyen de passer le temps – il pourrait se trouver un passe-temps créatif ou adopter un animal. Peut-être un chiot. Ou un iguane.

… Oh, d'accord. Voilà où j'en étais rendue.

Je savais que je reviendrais sur le sujet tôt ou tard.

Toute cette tangente était complètement délibérée.

Vraiment.

Je présume que mon subconscient essaie d'éviter le sujet et je déteste ça. Je devrais juste aller voir Dumbledore, mais j'ignore s'il va me croire et je sais que Rogue ne va pas m'appuyer. Je ferais quelque chose de vraiment brave et d'héroïque – comme affronter Quirell, par exemple – si ce n'était du fait que ça finirait très mal pour moi. Probablement avec ma mort.

Je parie que Rogue rirait.

Puis il s'ennuierait de moi, tu sais.

Il s'effondrera et pleurera sûrement la prochaine fois qu'il verra une tasse de café. Il n'a probablement pas pleuré depuis des siècles, sinon jamais. Mais en regardant cette tasse de café, il va réaliser à quel point j'étais importante pour lui, ce qu'il n'aura jamais reconnu pendant que j'étais encore à ses côtés. Et puis –

Je perds encore le fil, n'est-ce pas?

Mais, en vérité, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je devrais faire. Je suis nulle avec les secrets. Vraiment, vraiment nulle. Comme… comme quand je suis revenue de l'école l'été de ma cinquième année et que Lyra – qui avait dix-sept ans, à l'époque – m'avait confié qu'elle avait couché avec son petit ami. Je devais n'en parler à personne; elle avait été très claire. Mais, par la suite, je ne pouvais plus la _regarder_ de la même façon! Laisse-moi te dire, Jo – journal, que j'en suis presque devenue folle. Le fait que j'aille seize ans et que je n'aille pas encore embrasser qui que ce soit n'aidait en rien. L'idée que ma sœur ait fait… et bien, ça, et que je sois la seule personne au courant – sauf, j'espère, le gars avec qui elle l'a fait – me mettait pas mal de pression.

J'avais l'intention de n'en parler à personne. J'étais entièrement préparée à amener le secret dans ma tombe. D'accord, le sujet était quelque peu, heu... mature, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que j'étais incapable de vivre avec ça! Les jours ont passé et j'étais parfaitement correcte. Un peu plus distraite que d'habitude, peut-être, plus nerveuse lorsque les gens me demandaient quelque chose, mais à part ça, tu sais, tout allait remarquablement bien.

Jusqu'à un soir où l'on mangeait du ragoût de bœuf et où j'en ai, genre, accidentellement glissé un mot à mes parents. Je me souviens du ragoût de bœuf parce que Lyra a versé le sien sur ma tête.

Mais c'était juste une histoire de _sex_e! Là, c'est potentiellement la condamnation du monde sorcier!

Je suppose que c'est une malédiction. Et quelque part dans tout ça, d'autres magnifiques choses sont continuellement rajoutées. Des choses comme les Elfes de maisons et la peau violette et les iguanes. Avec des capes, parfois.

Je suis la fille la plus malchanceuse de la planète.

**15 h 44 **

En y repensant, je suppose que j'étais plutôt chanceuse que Lyra ne me tue pas.

**15 h 45 **

Naturellement, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas essayé. Et je ne m'en suis pas sortie indemne. En plus du ragoût de bœuf, j'ai aussi cassé mon gros orteil en trébuchant sur une plante stratégiquement placée, j'ai apparemment égaré mes devoirs dans la niche du doberman des voisins et j'ai assisté à une projection du _Rocky Horror Picture Show _contre mon gré grâce à une erreur d'adresse et l'innocent désir de voir _Une étoile est née._

C'était honnêtement le truc le plus malade que j'ai vu de ma vie.

On y lançait même des toasts.

**15 h 47 **

Personnellement, je crois que sa réaction était un peu exagérée. Je veux dire, ne dit-on pas qu'il faut être mature et responsable avant de faire l'amour : histoire de faire face aux conséquences?

Ça me semble un peu immature de tenter de tuer sa petite sœur.

Je dis ça comme ça.

**15 h 48**

D'accord, admettons que mon père ne lui a pas parlé de la journée après avoir appris la nouvelle.

**15 h 49**

Et que lorsqu'il a regagné la parole, il a hurlé pendant trois heures et quarante minutes. Sans s'arrêter.

**15 h 50**

Et il l'a enfermée dans sa chambre.

**15 h 51**

Et il a volé la baguette magique de ma mère en lui demandant nonchalamment : « c'est quoi déjà le sortilège de la mort? », avant de se diriger promptement vers la maison du petit ami de ma sœur et de crier « abracadabra » pendant vingt minutes en direction de la fenêtre de sa chambre jusqu'à ce que la police arrive.

**15 h 52**

Mais quand même.

**Samedi 16 novembre 1991**

**Salle des professeurs**

**7 h 27**

Note à moi-même : ne te souviens pas des catastrophes familiales avant d'aller dormir, à moins de vouloir faire des rêves bizarres impliquant des relations pas-tout-à-fait-platoniques avec Rogue, l'iguane Herman portant une cape et brandissant une plume en sucre en hurlant « abracadabra! » pendant que Wimmy te regarde, les yeux pleins de larmes. Tout cela, en étant forcée de te noyer dans un océan de ragoût de bœuf pour le reste de l'éternité.

De fois, je déteste vraiment mon imagination.

**Dimanche 17 novembre 1991**

**Tour d'astronomie**

**13 h 02**

Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça une seconde de plus.

C'est un autre de mes cauchemars qui m'a réveillé ce matin.

Il y avait Herman dedans. Et un Quirell dément qui n'arrêtait pas de rire. Et absolument aucune trace de Rogue. Et, donc, aucune trace de Rogue complètement nu. Parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à une telle chose. Honnêtement. En fait, le rêve était plutôt flou; je ne m'en souviens plus du tout. C'était plus la situation que…

Et, je doute franchement que, si pour une raison quelconque il embrassait mon cou, j'aie le genre de réactions que je, heu, pourrais avoir en rêve. Des réactions dont je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir. Parce que je ne me rappelle pas du rêve.

ALGERNON.

ALGERNON.

ALGERNON.

**13 h 09**

Er. J'ai juste cru bon de, tu sais, parler de lui. Puisque je ne l'ai pas fait dernièrement, j'ai supposé que tu serais curieux de savoir ce qu'il devient – il va bien; je viens tout juste de recevoir son hibou. Merci.

Journal.

Hum. De retour à mes rêves.

Parce que j'ai eu un cauchemar. Il y avait un corridor sombre dans lequel je marchais tranquillement. Et puis, Quirell était au bout et murmurait quelque chose au sujet de la découverte de son secret en marmonnant que je le paierais par ma vie. Il n'y avait pas d'issue : j'étais encerclée par Herman et lui. Il venait de commencer à prononcer le sortilège de la mort quand je me suis réveillée.

Parfaitement adaptée aux publics de tous âges, merci beaucoup.

C'était tout de même effrayant.

Alors, j'ai tout simplement décidé que je n'en pouvais plus. J'irais voir Dumbledore et il n'y aurait rien que Rogue pourrait faire pour m'arrêter!

… Mais quand même. Je me suis dit que je ferais mieux de voir ce qu'il avait à dire pour sa défense avant de faire tout le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

Je n'ai pas exactement pris la peine de m'habillée chic – c'était juste Rogue après tout – et il était question de vie où de mort; avoir l'air ravissante n'était pas une de mes priorités. D'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je tentais de me mettre belle pour lui, ou quelque chose du genre. Parce que ça impliquerait une sorte d'attraction pour lui. Le résultat d'une imagination fertile, quoi!

Bref.

Je me suis rendue jusqu'à ses appartements pour l'informer que j'allais voir Dumbledore et qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire. Je me suis dit qu'il avait le droit de savoir puisqu'il était, après tout, mon partenaire.

Dans la lutte contre le mal.

Une lutte platonique contre le mal.

Qui n'implique aucun baiser sur le cou.

Erm.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis allée le voir et je lui ai dit tout ça. Sauf pour la partie avec les baisers sur la gorge. Sur un ton extrêmement confiant, il m'a répondu que je ne ferai pas une telle chose. Hah! Comme s'il avait son mot à dire!

-Donne-moi une raison de ne pas le faire? demandais-je en croissant les bras devant ma poitrine. Je me suis dit que c'était le genre de situation qui demandait un peu de rébellion.

-Parce que, me répondit-il avec assurance, cela ne nécessite pas l'attention de Dumbledore.

-Quelqu'un qui est en contact avec Tu-Sais-Qui et qui tente de tuer Harry Potter ne mérite pas, à ton avis, l'attention de Dumbledore?

Je pense parfois qu'il est un peu fou.

D'accord peut-être plus que juste _parfois_.

Mais il y a des jours où c'est particulièrement apparent.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Auriga, j'ai la situation sous contrôle pour le moment.

Puis il prit l'expression condescendante qu'il aime afficher lorsque je suis dans les parages. Salaud.

-Je peux te garantir qu'il n'ira pas te tuer dans ton sommeil d'ici tôt.

Il s'est ensuite senti obligé de marmonner « dommage » à voix basse, mais de façon parfaitement audible.

Humpf.

Nous verrons bien s'il pense la même chose lorsque Quirell m'aura tué et qu'il se retrouvera seul avec une tasse de café.

Laisse-moi te dire que la remarque du « dommage » m'a fâchée.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas aller lui dire! C'est important, tu sais!

Puis, sur une note d'inspiration subite, j'ai vicieusement ajouté :

-Ta vendetta tordue contre Harry Potter ne te donne pas le droit de retenir de l'information. Je parie que tu aimerais le voir mort!

Ça l'a mis en colère.

Ce qui n'était peut-être pas intelligent de ma part, mais qui, sur le moment, était extrêmement satisfaisant.

-C'est une théorie très brillante que tu as là, dit-il d'une voix grave et dangereuse en s'approchant de moi. C'était un peu effrayant, mais, merde, je n'allais pas commencer à reculer, ou à gémir, ou à faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse laisser supposer que je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise.

-Très brillante, en effet, continua-t-il doucement. Je suppose que tu crois que je ne ferai rien pour empêcher la mort d'un garçon innocent afin de me venger ou, comme tu dirais, pour satisfaire à une... vendetta?

Il était à, approximativement, six pouces de moi et c'était plutôt… intense. À un point tel où c'était horrible et effrayant, bien entendu.

-Contrairement à la majorité de la population de la Terre, Auriga, je n'agis pas en fonction de mes… désirs, termina-t-il en murmurant pratiquement la fin de sa phrase.

À ces mots, mes genoux sont devenus étrangement faibles et j'ai reculé en basculant, genre, sur le lit. Réaction bizarre face à une terreur absolue, je suppose. Parce que j'étais, sans le moindre doute, absolument… terrifiée. Et rien d'autre.

Rien du tout.

-Je vois, ai-je réussi à répondre d'une voix timide. Sur le moment, c'était tout un accomplissement.

Cependant, il n'y a pas du tout prêté attention. À la place, il… et pendant un moment, j'étais persuadée que mon imagination me jouait des tours…

Il regardait fixement mon cou.

Ça m'a pris une seconde pour le réaliser. Et quelques instants pour résister à la tentation de faire une crise cardiaque. Puis, j'ai pris un moment pour réfléchir au fait que c'était très, très étrange qu'il continuait à fixer.

Soudainement, d'un mouvement bizarrement fluide, il s'est rapproché de moi et j'étais contente d'être assise parce que j'étais honnêtement persuadée qu'il allait me –

… Tuer.

Ouais. Exactement. À cause de la… terreur. Et le fait qu'il souhaitait probablement le faire.

Me tuer.

Oui.

Alors, j'étais un peu, er, nerveuse, puisque j'étais menacée de… mort, quand il s'est penché pour écarter les cheveux de mon cou – j'étais tellement nerveuse que j'avais oublié de respirer – et a demandé :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Je… ne sais pas? ai-je répliqué d'une voix étranglée.

Il a continué à me regarder fixement pendant un moment – j'étais vraiment étourdie; je blâme le manque d'oxygène – avant de proclamer :

-De l'encre.

-De l'encre? ai-je répété stupidement avant de me rappeler que j'étais, en effet, tombée endormie sur mon plan de cours la nuit précédente.

Il a grimacé un peu avant de reculer et de marcher à grands pas vers l'autre côté de la pièce jusqu'à son bureau.

-J'assume que tu t'es endormie sur les charmantes chroniques de ta vie que tu écris si fidèlement? dit-il sèchement.

Et il ajouta d'une voix sinistre :

-… En y inscrivant tous tes plus grands secrets.

-Je n'ai pas de secrets, ai répondu en décidant qu'il était impossible qu'il sache pour le truc avec la gorge.

Er.

C'était la vérité, en fait.

Parce que je n'en ai vraiment aucun.

Secrets.

Bref, il a haussé un sourcil et m'a regardée avec un air totalement sceptique.

-Vraiment?

-Oui! ai-je dit audacieusement.

Ça ne l'a, apparemment, pas satisfait.

-Aucun détail scintillant sur cet idiot charmeur qui est… [et ici, il a ajouté une couche de sarcasme, juste pour faire bonne mesure]… si chanceux de t'avoir?

-… Non.

Et cette fois, je disais vraiment la vérité. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce qui se passe entre Algernon et moi peut être qualifié de « scintillant ».

-Je vois, dit Rogue sur un ton pensif.

Ce qui m'a rappelé, pour une raison obscure, la conversation bizarre que nous avons eue dans la cour extérieure. Ce qui, en retour, m'a fait penser à la petite enquête de Victoria d'il y a quelques jours. Me sentant quelque peu brave, j'ai demandé :

-As-tu quelque chose à me dire?

Il m'a regardé comme s'il venait de se faire surprendre en train de chanter du Celestina Warbeck dans la douche, ou quelque chose de semblable.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-C'est que…

Cependant, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver d'arguments plus intelligents et, donc, j'ai continué en demandant :

-Et bien, est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire?

-Bien sûr que non, a-t-il répliqué d'une voix glaciale, semblant particulièrement agacé. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, Auriga, je perds rarement mon temps et mon énergie en pensant à toi, à moins que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire.

Ce qui était vraiment un peu inutilement haineux de sa part, si vous voulez mon avis.

-Parfait, ai-je répondu très calmement. Je ne te ferai pas perdre plus de temps, alors.

-Merveilleux, dit-il sèchement. Il était déjà en train de regarder un autre parchemin sur son bureau.

Franchement. Je doute que sa mère lui ait appris quoi que ce soit en matière d'interaction sociale.

… Bien entendu, la mienne l'a fait et ça ne m'a pas exactement aidée.

Mais, au moins, je n'ignore pas les gens!

(Pour la plupart, en tout cas.)

Et donc, je suis partie. Je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de passer plus de temps en sa méprisable compagnie dépourvue d'influence maternelle. Après tout, j'avais autre chose à faire que de discuter avec lui et de perdre de large quantité d'oxygène pendant qu'il regardait mon cou! Je n'étais pas sur le point de lui donner l'impression que j'avais effectivement un quelconque intérêt pour lui en restant dans les parages.

Salaud.

**13 h 18**

Je le hais, tu sais. Vraiment passionnément. C'est le genre de haine que rien – même pas, tu sais, des baisers incroyablement divins sur la gorge – ne pourrait changer. Alors, tu peux laisser tomber cette supposition ridicule que tu as concocté, parce que je ne suis certainement pas amoureuse de Severus Rogue.

Parce que j'ai un petit ami.

Qui ne s'appelle pas Rogue.

Alors, voilà.

**13 h 20**

Et, tu sais, avant de commencer sur le sujet de la folle-qui-parle-à-son-journal, peut-être que je ne m'adresse pas à mon journal. Peut-être que je m'adresse à quelqu'un qui pourrait l'avoir volé parce que leur plus profond désir est de se plonger dans les fascinantes chroniques de ma vie.

Si c'est le cas, alors : FERMEZ CE LIVRE ET RECULEZ TRANQUILLEMENT. Honnêtement. Vous ne voulez pas que je sois en colère contre vous, vous savez. J'ai d'excellents contacts : il se trouve que je connais un iguane très obscène.

Quelque peu intimement.

Aussi, mon lancé de tasse de café est remarquable.

Alors, pensez-y à deux fois avant de vous en prendre à moi.

**13 h 21**

Non-Journal

**13 h 22**

C'est étrangement revalorisant de menacer quelque chose.

**13 h 23**

Non-Journal.

**13 h 24**

Hehehe!

**13 h 25**

Er.

Ne pense pas une seule seconde que je suis dérangée, ou que je n'ai pas de vie, ou quelque chose de similaire. J'ai plein de choses importantes à mon agenda – rester en contact avec mon petit ami prospère, combattre l'ultime force du mal (Rogue), combattre la méga-ultime force du mal (Quirell)…

Et, bien sûr, éduquer les jeunes sorciers et sorcières du Royaume-Uni.

Ce qui est, aussi, extrêmement important à mes yeux.

Vraiment.

**13 h 28**

… Sauf que si l'on se fie à mon expérience, alors je suppose que je devrais simplement les avertir que continuer en astronomie ne les mènera nulle part dans la vie, à moins qu'ils souhaitent devenir de vieux professeurs modérément fous, occasionnellement pathétiques, potentiellement éternellement célibataires, qui donnent hebdomadairement d'immenses quantités de devoirs dans le seul but d'exprimer le mécontentement refoulé qu'ils ressentent envers leurs propres vies.

**13 h 29**

Je devrais peut-être m'initier au tricotage de paniers aquatiques, à la place.

* * *

WOOO! Ça m'a prit 49 semaines et 6 jours de moins pour updater! Yé!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Je vous adore.


End file.
